Sell Your Soul (and) Famous Last Words (Sequel)
by 4riadne
Summary: Melanie struggles to make peace with her past while carving out a place for herself among the things that go bump in the night. Her cheerful presence alters everyone around her. But will she be able to live with her choices? Original and expanded take on the Creepypasta mansion trope. Strays slightly from canon. Book 1 complete, book 2 nearly there.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Though edited for grammatical errors, this was something I started writing spur of the moment. Right now it doesn't really have an end, it's just a series of one-shots with a lot of continuity. Featuring all your favorite pastas plus my OC Melanie. Hope you enjoy! [This is the least edited something has ever been that I have posted online in the past five years] This story was written with the assumption that readers are familiar with Ben Drowned, Marble Hornets, Ticci Toby, and Slender Man to some degree. It is highly recommended that you read Laughing Jack's story if no other, as it is the most essential to understanding this fic. Kuchisake Onna and The Woman in White will be explained.

 ***Thank you all for your continued interest in this story! As a little present for all of you, I made a narration/speed sketch animation! Episode 1 (first chapter) is going up on Youtube right now. Just search : "** **Sell Your Soul: Chapter 1 (Narration and Animation)" Hope you like it :) Only 60 stills in the first episode which is a little disappointing. I'm going to put a lot more key frames into the next one. Please watch if you like this story! Also, I'm so sorry that my voice is the verbal equivalent of Comic Sans font.**

Sell Your Soul

Melanie

When Melanie came to her head felt sluggish and heavy as a brick. Moonlight pouring over her face told her that she had been unconscious long enough for day to turn to night. Unconscious? No... she should have been- dead? The last thing she remembered was climbing a tall tree on the east side of the mountain to find a suitable branch for hanging off of. She flipped herself upside down and, holding onto the limb with her knees, extended her arms to snap an adventurous selfie to send to her niece in the mail. Her three nieces were all under the age of eight and loved rushing out to the mail box first thing in the morning to check for a letter. Melanie still felt strange having nieces when she wasn't even an adult herself. Unfortunately the picky girls would only accept the best. So Melanie had gone out and rummaged until she came across a working Polaroid camera.

It was only when she leaned as far back as she could go and saw the distant ground reflected in the lens of the camera that she realized how truly deadly such a fall would be. She fumbled with the camera in an attempt to remember which side the button lay on, swaying dangerously. Her heart lurched as the camera fell from her hands and she just barely swung enough to catch it. Melanie's relief was short-lived, however, as the lurching motion had snapped the dry branch clean in half. Her scream rang out through the forest as she fell to the mossy floor below.

Presently, Melanie's spine was icy with terror as she took in the sight of herself. Her legs were twisted at impossible angles. A cracked bone protruded from a serrated gash in her shin. Dried blood caked a shirt so shredded it could not mask her warped rib cage. She fought back waves of nausea as she tried to understand how she could possibly be alive. Cautiously, Melanie ran a bloody hand over her face. Most of the left side was completely smashed in and... something... was leaking out the sides. What was most disturbing was that none of it hurt. She clearly recalled an intense pain upon landing, but it seemed to have faded.

For a long time she simply hugged her knees and cried, not understanding what had become of her. Eventually her stomach began to growl and she was relieved to find that she could still feel hunger. She was far enough into the woods that it was ridiculous to expect a signal with a carrier as shoddy as Sprint. Somehow she would have to walk.

On a whim she tried pushing one of her rib bones back into place before crying out from the sudden sharp pain. It was much duller than it should have been, but still there. Could the undead feel pain? Either way, she didn't have the stomach to move everything back into place. From what little she knew of anatomy, none of this should have been possible. How could she go home like this? Why had no one come looking for her? It wasn't as though the woods were far from the house. Come to think of it, it was awfully quiet. Melanie rubbed her hands together part from nervousness and part from cold. A few times she had heard twigs snapping softly. It wasn't a cause for alarm during the daytime. The woods were filled with deer and other prey animals. The local hunters kept the mountain lions well enough in check that they weren't at the top of her list of concerns at the moment.

As the footsteps continued, Melanie began to wonder if she was yet another prey animal in the eyes of whatever was circling her. Indeed, the sounds seemed to be coming from one direction and then the next. Making a sound in her mind but at once nothing her ears could detect. As whatever magic had been bestowed upon her slowly faded and her aching limbs burned with pain she groaned and looked around deliriously. In her sickened state she saw suddenly a shadow that was darker than the places around it: a shape that not even the moonlight dared touch. And resting atop it was a pale, featureless face gazing at her from within the woods.

Her mind told her to scream, to run, that this was a thing centuries old that would surely spirit her away to another realm from whence she could never return. But her body's energy was spent and she had no resistance in her. So it was that Melanie found herself sitting half-dead in the woods staring at the stranger who touched neither the ground nor the very atmosphere she breathed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: *This chapter has been updated recently. Lots of edits using Grammarly as well as some recent major edits dealing with believability, personality, and Melanie's reactions to everything.**

 **I would also like to offer a summary of book 2 here! Book one is almost like a dark sitcom. I wouldn't advise taking it at face value as just "weird serial killer fangirl is content among monsters." I won't spoil anything but there's much more to it than that. Book 2 will be a great deal darker even than the final arc of book 1. Famous Last Words features several new original characters and takes place a year after book 1. Melanie, disenchanted by normal life, is struggling to find a way to balance her two worlds. It takes a tragedy to pull the family together again, when one of their own is nearly killed. The group must face an enemy more powerful than anything they have seen before. They find themselves being pitted against each other and forced to face the skeletons they each hide in their closet. Who will be left at the end of it all?**

Toby

"You've got to be k-kidding me," a muffled voice groaned close by. Melanie blinked the sunlight away from her eyes and shot upright, staring at her hands. Though faint ghosts of gash marks dusted every inch of her skin, all her bones appeared to be back in place. The soreness was fierce enough to assure her that she had not dreamt the previous day's events, however. She turned around to introduce herself to whoever was sitting next to her only to meet with a fearsome mask.

Melanie gasped and backpedaled no more than a few inches before coming into contact with another body behind her. It had no temperature or solidness of its own. She was just suddenly very aware of the fact that she was in something else's space. Skittering like one on hot coals, she moved away from both strangers.

"Give us some credit, you ain't alive by sheer luck," the boy with the grilled mask over his mouth said. The other figure was silent. If she had to guess, it was not from muteness but rather a rareness of speaking.

"So I did die back there," she said. Melanie fought to keep her voice as plain and emotionless as possible. Until she knew what she was dealing with, she didn't want to appear weak.

"Yep. Th-through the veil and back. Kind of jealous of whatever spooky abilities y-you picked up along the w-way. Pardon me but I've got some questions for this other guy," the boy explained as he rose to his feet.

"What the _hell were you thinking_?" he exclaimed. The sudden change in his demeanor startled Melanie more than his unearthly appearance overall. She took a deep breath and mustered up as much bravery as she could before turning to the figure on her left. From her position on the ground, the ethereal figure was inhumanly tall. It was the same being from the clearing, she was sure of it.

The apparition regarded the petulant boy with disinterest as his rant continued.

"She may have died, but she can still be killed! Why didn't you just send her back home? I can think of a hundred reasons, no, probably a thousand, why she should not be here. Do you want me to start listing them off? Because I can do that, I-" the boy was cut short by a withering glare from the spirit accompanied by a brief threatening static sound.

A voice emanated from it without its mouth moving, though its head did tilt in a way akin to human conversation. "I didn't heal her. She did that herself. This girl is touched by death now. Her very body is a small gateway to the void. She will unknowingly call things to her that do not belong here. If I am correct, you wouldn't want your family suddenly butchered in the middle of the night?" it asked.

The question caught her so off-guard that she didn't realize it was directed at her. The boy was silent now too at this development.

"We are all here for different reasons. The one thing we have in common is that we no longer belong with those we may have once called our family. A pair of black shuck dogs were already closing in on her. Bringing her past the barrier was the only option that seemed viable."

Melanie glanced at the spirit's feet, or the appendage closest in semblance to a foot, and noted that it, in fact, did not completely touch the ground. No, this was not what was circling her before. Its story matched up with her memories.

"Yeah, but she's not... you know, twisted? Won't she get torn apart here anyways?"

Melanie quickly looked away. They had no reason to suspect otherwise. Would she be more likely to survive if she plainly fit in, or appeared cheery and undisturbed by her surroundings? She had learned long ago that mastery over her emotions, or at least her outward manifestation of them, could be used to her advantage. So far, it was looking as though agreeable and naive would get her through the day.

The apparition shrugged in a motion akin to the rippling shadow that a candle casts in the darkness. "There are things I need her for as well. This timing was no coincidence, though I did not cause your death," it said as it turned to her.

She rose to her feet slowly and held out her hands in front of her as though staying a pair of wolves who were sizing her up for dinner. "Now listen here. I don't doubt that some highly weird shit happened to me in the forest, but I'd rather take my chances back with my parents than uh... wherever this is," she warned as she took in the landscape around her. It was clearly a courtyard, with a sprawling multi-story house in the distance. Around the whole thing lay a shimmering wall.

"Just let her go. The others don't even know about her yet, she's got a better chance out there," the boy said.

 _Others_? She wondered as she made her way closer to the barrier.

"Thanks for saving me, or whatever it was you did. I'm sure you meant well. I'm just going to ignore the comment about me being useful and, uh... leave now. Okay?" Before the words were all the way out of her mouth, a low growling rose up behind her. She didn't even have to turn around to know innately that the black dogs from before were waiting for her on the other side of that fence.

"I won't stop you," the tall spirit said with a tinge of the sadness that comes from something that has happened before. "But right now you aren't strong enough to fend them off. Though your bones are mended your spirit still has close ties with the void. It traveled far enough past the veil that it longs to be there more than here. And now the creatures from the in-between are coming to take you back. In time you will be healthy enough to avoid their gaze and return to your family. But for now, it would not be wise."

Melanie stood by the fence and felt suffocated despite the fresh breeze. Surrounded by an intangible wall, blocked on one side by shuck dogs come to take her soul and an unknown existence ahead of her. In the back of her mind, her subconscious was beginning to make connections between these two characters and urban legends that circled in whispers. Where else could she go? Whatever resided in the walls of that house was just another challenge like any other in her life. Granted, perhaps a little deadlier, but nothing she couldn't face.

She lifted her chin and nodded. "Fine, I'll stay."

"Wait, hold up, what?" the boy asked incredulously. It was obvious that he hadn't been paying attention for a solid minute. The spirit seemed satisfied and turned away. "YOU HAVE GOT TO BE SHITTING ME. SLENDER, GET BACK HERE!" The boy yelled in a panic, taking a few half-hearted sprint-steps after it. He wilted like a plant in July and deflated. "Please don't tell me you're leaving for the day."

Without looking over its shoulder, the eerie being replied, "I have business on the other side. You aren't the newbie anymore. Go on and show her around," before disappearing.

The kid shook his head and turned back to Melanie. "Oh boy this isn't going to go well. Okay, I'm just gonna pretend that absolutely nothing is going to go wrong and then maybe we can just avoid all the trouble. Anyways, I'm Toby. Gosh, we've had some weird Day Ones here but this might top it. Wow you should have seen Ben's though, that was-"

"Mel," she interrupted.

"What?"

"My name is Melanie."

"Oh, uh, s-s-sorry about that. I get off track kind of e-easily. If I do it again just l-let me know," Toby said. He quickly turned around and made off towards the endless mansion.

"So Toby, this place... it can't be what I think it is," she ventured.

"Sure is! A home for the things that go bump in the night. Well, not really a home by human standards, I mean it's a house with walls and rugs and all but it's not exactly homey. I mean we probably have different definitions, I mean I suppose everyone does-"

"Is this when I'm supposed to mention you're rambling?"

"Sorry. Um anyway, it's uh..." he paused, searching for the right words. "Yes. A lot of the urban legends circling the internet, even the horribly written ones, did originate somewhere. And now they make their home base here. As much as they all love killing and everything they do best, even the creepiest killers need to take showers and sleep and all that eventually."

"So I'm to be living with supernatural serial killers," she said, raising an eyebrow.

"Exactly!" Toby exclaimed gleefully, whirling around to grin at her crookedly through his mask.

"I'm this close to taking my chances trying to outrun those dogs," she said, and cast a longing look at the mirage of a wall.

"Ah! Wrong way, house is over here. It's not all bad. We have a Foosball table! And waffles. Life can't be bad as long as you have waffles, right?"

Melanie couldn't help but smile as she rolled her eyes. "I'm not sure I agree with your logic, but I understand the sentiment."

"Finally, somebody who gets it," he murmured in awe as they made their way closer to the house. The grounds were well kept, but nothing spectacular. Mostly grasses and low-maintenance shrubs. Not a flower to be seen. The door was not a grand sturdy thing surrounded by Greek columns, but rather an ordinary door that one would see driving through the suburbs.

"There's nothing much interesting in the garden. No one ever goes out here unless they're, well, dissecting a squirrel or something," Toby mentioned off-handedly with a wave, completely ignoring Melanie's horrified response. "I don't think many people will be in the living room right now so I can give you a tour in relative peace."

Toby cautiously opened the door and peered inside. Satisfied that it was, in fact, empty, he took no more than two steps before a spindly creature dropped down from the ceiling with a guttural "hi."

The scream that came out of Toby was one that could have won him a spot in an opera.

"Good God is that the Rake?" Melanie asked herself aloud.

"The one and only," Toby complained, shoving past the scaly mud-colored creeper.

"Pleasure to meet you, newbie," it said, flashing a toothy rotted smile and extending a clawed hand. Melanie returned the greeting despite her best judgment. Though the hand was disgustingly cold and cracked, it did not reach out to choke her or claw her. Something was off, though. So far these three were too normal. The masked boy's comment made her think that he was crossing his fingers that the less amiable residents weren't hanging around.

"The pleasure is all yours, I think," she laughed nervously, shuffling to the side and nearly bumping into Toby.

"The shadows on the walls were whispering about you long before you got here," it said in a voice that was like muddy shoes being scuffed on gravel. "I'll forewarn you that bets are already going around as to how long you'll survive. Which reminds me," it drawled, shoving an expectant palm in Toby's direction. "Pay up."

Toby sputtered for words and tried to feign ignorance.

"You bet against me without even having met me? When I got here it seemed like you had just gotten the news! What, did you have half a minute to go sprinting around trying to make money off me?" She demanded. In hindsight, standing down a killer was not one of her best plans, but she was feeling abnormally cheeky.

Toby laughed nervously and tugged at the collar of his orange and black jacket. "More like two minutes, but if it's all the same to you I wasn't the lowest. My bet was ten minutes and Eyeless Jack said he didn't think you would even get through the gate. So really, you should be thanking me for sticking up for you-"

Melanie shook her head and snorted as she pushed past the useless boy and smug creature who was now counting its small bounty. So much for these two not being awful.

When Toby had finished doling out his payment to the ceiling lurker he darted back to Melanie's side with a conflicted expression. "We do it with everyone, really. Or at least everyone who doesn't, who's not, uh... you know people who are mostly human I guess. Ten's been my lucky number so things are already looking good for you I guess."

 _Ten? The ones before her lasted no more than ten minutes? What could have gotten them so quickly?_ So far all she had seen was a nervous teenager, the equivalent of a large hobgoblin, a strange but aloof spirit, and a neglected garden.

"What got them so quickly?"

He paused in the foyer of a modest living room that looked like a typical teenage man cave. Trash and possessions were strewn about the floor and it appeared as though the place had never been mopped. She wrinkled her nose and looked away. "Some of them just killed themselves, others sprinted straight through the wall and got eaten, let's see that blonde girl almost hit the ten-minute mark but Jeff was still salty about losing in Call of Duty to Ben and missed him and nailed her straight in the head with a throwing knife..."

"What the hell!" she exclaimed. "I don't think I want to hear about the rest. What the fuck is wrong with everyone here?"

"A better question would be 'what isn't wrong with everyone here?' Yeah, that's why he stopped bringing stragglers here. It's more merciful to just let them die out there, honestly. You would have to be pretty fucked up yourself to survive... all this. You're the first in a year now, though I have no idea what changed his mind. Anyway, that was all kinda depressing, don't you think? Want to see the waffle room?"

"The what now?"

"Otherwise known to you common folk as _a kitchen,_ " he explained dramatically as he swept through the spacious cooking area. It was updated and well-equipped... somewhere under all that grime. If anything killed her here it would be disease or starvation. This strange boy seemed absolutely determined to remain cheery despite everything that had transpired in the last few minutes.

"There's some counters, windows, floors, all your kitchen-y goods. Other than it containing food it's not that spectacular. We just write requests on the whiteboard and it appears here in a few days. If you want something other than Hot Pockets and pizza though, you might want to add something quick," he said as he moved toward the living room before coming to an abrupt halt and whirling around. "And don't touch my waffles," he said, pointing a finger at Melanie for added emphasis.

"Got it, Captain."

"Good. Aight over here is the game machines. You a gamer?"

"Everything from Dishonored to Brawl," she replied. She couldn't stop a small smile from fluttering across her face. What could go wrong with video games? Who knew, maybe this wouldn't be too bad. It was certainly no worse than the life she had left behind her. She started walking towards the TV by instinct before Toby pulled her back.

"Ah! Probably not the best idea. Maybe introduce yourself to Ben later... save the hard stuff for last, yeah?"

"I'll trust your judgment, but I feel like I'm looking at this house through a cheesecloth."

"As it should be until you know what to avoid! Just pretend the floor and the people and eeeevverything around you is made of eggshells- very violent eggshells who eat people and dissect them- and you'll do fine."

Neither his response nor his manic smile was any comfort to Melanie. She remained silent as her fidgety guide made his way across the open hallway. The living room to the right was filled with every manner of beanbags, sofas, window seats, and indeed a Foosball table as well as a dart board, which brought her an equal measure of joy and fear. In front of her was a staircase leading to the second floor. Directly to the left of it was a short alcove with two doors.

"The one on the left goes to the garage. Garage has two sections you can explore later. The first one has vehicles and tools and typical suburban dad kind of things and the second section is not somewhere you want to go voluntarily, kapeesh?"

"I'm not even going to ask."

"Excellent plan! The door directly ahead of us leads to the bathroom. You're... probably going to want to make some requests for supplies. We only have three girls here now so we're not exactly well-stocked on uh, whatever it is you guys use. Up the stairs we go!" God, if there was anything that solidified the knowledge that she wasn't getting out of here any time soon, it was the bizarre and horrifying thought of having to ask an eldritch abomination to add tampons to the grocery list.

The carpeted wooden stairs creaked comically under her shoes: a different tone on each one. Though the place was recently built it was clear that the sheer amount of foot traffic going through it had taken its toll on the place. The banister was a smooth, lovely wood under her hands that reminded her of home. Toby saw her running her hands along the spiraling oak and looked as though he had seen a ghost. Her only guess was that it was a coincidence that something had crossed his mind or something had happened here not long ago.

"So, upstairs are bedrooms mostly," he commented more soberly than before. His new tone confirmed her suspicions.

The hallway stretched a fair distance before turning to the left and right.

"Okay door on your left is my room. It's the most stocked with actual fun human shit in my honest opinion so if you ever want to borrow any of my music-"

"music?"

"-and stuff, yeah I got hundreds of CDs. The Rake enjoys stealing them for me when he plays boogeyman. I don't know if you would like it, it's mostly indie stuff and swing."

"You're kidding. You listen to swing music?"

"Oh shut up."

"No I think it's cool, it's fun to dance to."

Toby grinned crookedly and shook his head but said nothing.

"What?"

"Heh. Nothing it's just that I'm glad I lost that bet. You're easier to g-get along with than anyone else here," he replied sheepishly.

"Well, you're... somewhat normal and nice enough as well that I think you've probably set the bar too high for the others."

At this, the poor boy's cheeks turned red and he quickly turned around.

"So! Door on the right, that's Ben's room when he's not residing in the television."

"He lives in the television!? I mean I read that creepypasta and all but I still can't wrap my head around that," Melanie said.

Toby shrugged and paused outside the door. "He's used to it enough that sometimes it's just weird for him to be in this world for long periods of time. He does have a room though. A bit more childish than the other spaces. As a rule of thumb don't go near people's rooms unless you're invited in and don't knock unless it's important."

"What a strange way to live," she commented.

"We do what we have to to survive. You should do the same," he said somberly, throwing a look over his shoulder. "I know that right now it almost seems like this could be a perfectly fun house with its usual dorm room drama but trust me when I say that kind of thinking will only lead to you being six feet under in that garden right there if your body even stays intact through the ordeal."

Melanie swallowed nervously and stared at her feet like a scolded child. She had been getting too cocky, and it had been less than an hour. She nodded and promised herself to make more of an effort to learn what she was up against.

"Just don't forget any of that. The next room on the left is just like an office or storage space. It has a desk; feel free to use it for whatever you want. On the right side again is Tim's room, left is Brian's room. And we got a hallway thing. To the left is the spooky side of the house. EJ's room, then Jeff's room, another room across from that- _don't interrupt me I'm not telling you what's in there it's locked don't bother_ \- and then another staircase. Third floor is where Kuchisake Onna and the Woman in White make their haunts. You won't ever really see them around. Avoid them. Actually just avoid that corner of the house entirely. On the right side," he continued as he rounded the corner, "are a bunch of guest rooms, storage, bathrooms, weird locked shit we don't go in, and the library."

"Wait, you guys have a library? Is it haunted and dripping with slime and filled with monsters or does it hold legitimate books?" she asked suspiciously.

"Meh," he said with a noncommittal shrug. "The first set of conditions depends on the day, really. But yeah it's pretty big. It's not as big as a public library and there's plenty of room for more books if you have any requests. We can't exactly walk into stores for the most part so be prepared to wait for anything specific. It is a nice spot though," he said to empty space. Melanie was already halfway in the door.

Unlike the rest of the house, this room looked like it had been ripped out of a nineteenth-century mansion and sutured onto the rest of the building. It was lit by gas lamps and the couches were a deep maroon velvet. She let out a small gasp and ran to a shelf like a child in a candy store.

"I take it you like books?" Toby asked, leaning against the shelf to her left. The yellow glow of the lamps cast dancing shadows across his metal half mask. He could have been handsome in another life were it not for the ghoulish eyes and sallow skin.

"My mother read me to sleep every night until I could read to myself. She was a sucker for poems. My favorites were all by Robert Frost," Melanie said forlornly as she turned the pages of _Twenty-Thousand Leagues Under the Sea_. Tears rolled down her cheeks as she thought of her mother. She must be worried sick by now. But Melanie knew she could not bring whatever evil was chasing her back to those she loved. She would have to be strong enough to last until she could return. For now, perhaps she could ask the house's mysterious owner if someone could deliver a letter. Wiping her face, she replaced the book and turned back to Toby. He had turned away out of respect and seemed ready to head out.

"There's, um, n-n-not much else that needs showing around. Just wanted to make sure you knew which areas to avoid. I meant it about the room across from EJ. That place is more evil than anything else here. And also more sad. One more fun thing though; would you like to come pick a room? I'm afraid they're not all the same and some are a little worse for wear, but they each have something to offer."

Melanie forced a smile and nodded. She was glad for a distraction once more. As it turned out, there were more than half a dozen empty rooms. There were so many people in the house she was grateful that her entire wing was empty and quiet. Toby explained to her that most of the group had been ordered to keep themselves busy today and it didn't look like any of them dared disobey. She still wasn't sure if she should connect the spirit that saved her with the slender man of the internet. Though they shared similar appearances, she had to say nothing else was the same.

A few of the rooms were in such a terrible state that she didn't even bother to walk inside. One had fresh blood on the walls, even! Toby had quickly shut the door, grinning nervously as though nothing was amiss, muttering something about having to clean up after everyone. Two of the rooms were so white and barren she was certain she would go insane staring at the popcorn ceilings for more than a few minutes. The rest were ordinary bedrooms with miscellaneous furnishings such as shelves or alarm clocks scattered about them. Toby paused, taking in her disappointed reaction.

"Well, there's one more. I don't think you'll like it, but I was already wrong about you once today."

With that he unlocked the room closest to the fork in the hallway and remarked, "it's not in the best shape but..."

Melanie didn't need words to finish the description. The room was significantly larger than all the others she had seen, sporting a luxurious queen-sized bed, bookshelf, bay window with a cushioned bench, plush carpets, full sized closet, and fully furnished with an end table, dresser, full-length mirror, and desk. Strands of fairy lights hung loosely from the ceiling and wrapped delicately around the room. The desk was stuffed with all manner of writing and stationery supplies. The closet held empty storage bins and baskets, and the nightstand supported a flowery lamp along with an alarm clock.

Though the wallpaper was worn to the point of peeling off in places and the carpet was badly stained, it felt welcoming. What was eerie though, was that it was the only room with so many items in it.

"Judging by the fact that you didn't immediately turn around I'm guessing you like this one more than the others? I'm kind of surprised. Just warning you, the window lets in a terrible draft and we can't get the closet light to work. Even the ceiling fan's broken. That last room had an even bigger closet, too-"

"-I'll take it."

"What?"

"I want this one. That is... if no one's using it?" she asked cautiously.

"If you want to change rooms, later on, feel free to. But sure, if you want this one go ahead. There's a storage room across the hall with extra mirrors and blankets and stuff in it so knock yourself out when you get the chance. I'm gonna go make lunch. You can join me if you want or explore the library. Whatever you want. From here on out you'll just have to stay on your toes and assume anything can and will kill you."

"Standing in a room covered in fairy lights that seems hard to believe, but I'll keep my eyes peeled. I'm going to tie up a few things and hopefully part a lot of people with their money."


	3. Chapter 3

Jane

As soon as Toby left to go fix himself a ham and cheese waffle sandwich Melanie felt pulled in a hundred different directions. Decorating her new room held this sort of childish excitement. The library was a magical place all its own. Or should she follow Toby in case a returning resident caught her by surprise and decided they wanted to make sure they won that bet? Eventually it was the prospect of a letter that tugged at her most. She didn't even know yet if anyone here would be able or willing to deliver it to her parents for her, but making progress on it gave her a sense of direction all the same.

Melanie lowered herself into the rickety wooden high-back chair and thumbed through all the different types of papers and jars of writing instruments. Whoever lived her had a passion for writing. Or maybe she had been sending letters home as well? Melanie looked up at the fairy lights and gulped, hoping against all hopes that it wasn't a child who had used this room before her. She didn't bother going through the drawers just yet. They would likely be empty anyways.

She finally settled on a smooth-flowing ballpoint pen and serene note cards decorated with cherry blossoms matched to rich pink envelopes. She began to drum the pen on the desk in agitation as she tried to decide on what to write. _Hi mum I'm living with undead serial killers. Hello mom I'm not kidnapped and no I'm not coming back I like it here in the woods. Howdy do pa I live with spirits and monsters now. I can't come back because I'm cursed._

Burying her head in her hands, she groaned and decided that for now she could only manage something short. When she knew more she could send additional letters, but for now getting settled and staying alive were her top priorities. After a few minutes, she had neatly penned:

 _Dear Mom and Dad (and Daisy of course, woof to you too),_

 _I am sorry I cannot tell you where I am. The truth is I myself do not know, though I don't think it is somewhere that could ever be found. Something unexplainable happened in the woods and I cannot come back just yet. I hope I can soon, but for now the danger is not gone. If I knew more about my predicament I would say more. Don't worry too much: I have food and a roof over my head and someone looking out for me. I'm going to keep writing to you until I can get home. Know that as I write this I am still alive and hope this finds you all in good health. I think if you write me a letter back and leave it unmarked in the post box it will find its way to me._

 _I love you all very much,_

 _Mel_

It seemed woefully lacking when she read it over, but there was not much more to say that would not sound completely mad. In time she would explain some of the workings of this strange place to them. But for now all she could do was reassure them that hope was not lost.

She leaned back in the chair and realized that the pen had been dripping ink on her jeans and the handle of one of the drawers. Cursing under her breath for staining such a beautiful desk, she licked her finger and wiped the surface clean. Out of curiosity, she pulled the drawer open and found that it was filled with all manner of scribblings, letters, lists, and drawings.

Melanie gingerly lifted up a poster-sized charcoal drawing of a stunning woman in a pale evening gown. Her mouth formed a little o shape as she studied it. The rest of the drawings had the same amount of incredible detail and care to them. Whoever had made these either brought them from home, spent a lot of time in their room, or was here for a very long time, Melanie imagined. Underneath the drawings were more papers than Melanie could ever hope to read. Many were poems or short stories. There was a map of the house and grounds, lists of requests for books and groceries, exercise logs, crochet patterns, and letters. It felt wrong to be going through a stranger's things. Melanie's curiosity was relentless though.

Most of the letters were from this person's parents. They were all out of order, but it seemed like this girl, she discovered it was, had no intentions of going back, or else was not able to. Some of the letters sounded heartbroken while in others the girl's parents were furious that she was making no efforts to leave. Melanie guessed that she left out a lot of details if someone else was delivering the letters. One stood out in particular simply because it was longer than the rest and the words were hastily written. The girl's mother was outwardly suspicious of an unnamed housemate who the letter writer had been getting close to. She warned her that something wasn't right. As her eyes roamed the page, she saw a name: Jane. Though Melanie was only slightly familiar with the internet legend Jane, somehow it didn't seem likely that this was anyone else. As she quickly flipped through the endless stack of letters, she noticed with growing unease that there were very few letters after this date among the hundreds that had been sent.

Feeling sick, Melanie shoved the papers back in the drawer and slammed it shut. She got up and paced the room before sitting down on the bed. It felt as though her hands were filled with puzzle pieces that were all edges in this bizarre mystery that was the house in the woods.


	4. Chapter 4

It looks like the editing for this chapter of the author's notes has been lost. I don't really remember what it says, but in its place- sorry for all of the formatting issues recently!

Brian

Melanie tucked the sealed and addressed envelope under her mattress for safe keeping and took an assessing glance around the room. A bean bag or chair certainly wouldn't hurt. And a room without books was like a body without a soul. Melanie sighed and opened the tall windows to let in some fresh breeze. As long as she had books, she could make this place work. She climbed atop the window seat and pressed her cheek against the glass. The sunshine felt lovely in the musty, cold house. Just as she thought she might fall asleep in the early summer heat a loud whoop from below startled her. At once excited and terrified at the prospect of meeting someone else, she leapt to her feet and sprinted down the hallway. If her carelessly loud steps disturbed anything it did not protest as she flew down the banister.

Toby stood in the entryway slurping a juice box and staring wide-eyed at a scrawny masked teen in a bloody yellow sweatshirt carrying an armful of miscellaneous items. Melanie ducked behind the banister as by some miracle the boys had not seen her. Had he just murdered someone?

The masked teen chuckled and dropped the heavy box gracelessly on the tile floor. "The bastard put up a fight. Damn attic crawlers are everywhere recently. They've got nerve attacking _my_ cousin of all people. I got to beat the crap out of a veil demon, played hero for a bit... it was a good day. Best part is Britt was just about to go through her room and sell a bunch of stuff at a garage sale. She just gave me the whole pile for getting rid of that thing! So now we got some more video games, room decorations," the boy trailed off and continued listing things under his breath as he squatted down and rifled through the box. Toby suddenly looked up and turned around before noticing Melanie, who feigned nonchalance as she trotted out from behind the stairs.

"Hey, Brian meet the new girl!" Toby exclaimed.

"Huh? Oh the one we were-" the boy called Brian was cut off by a sharp jab in the ribs from Toby's elbow.

"Yeah that one. Melanie, this is Brian."

"How's it going, greenie?" the boy asked cordially, removing his mask and hood. Melanie was shocked to see that he appeared completely human.

"Better, now that I know that's not human blood on your shirt," she remarked.

Brian looked down as though he had forgotten his shirt was in such a state. "Oh, that. Pff. You'll see worse, trust me. Hey, if you like zombies you're gonna be happy I just picked up a copy of Left for Dead 2, it's multiplayer! I say we kick Ben out of the TV later and get a game night going," Brian suggested.

"I heard that," A disgruntled, childlike voice called out from the direction of the living room.

"And he's up!" Toby cheered.

"Yeah, yeah I heard y'all talkin' shit," the boy muttered as he crawled out of the TV, shaking one of his legs awake. Melanie couldn't help but be disturbed as she thought of the girl from The Ring. The boy appeared to be about ten, and his eyes were drooping and black. He pixelated while he moved as though he was only partially in the physical plane.

Ben yawned and waved lazily in Melanie's direction. "Sup," was all he had to offer.

"Uh... not much, I guess. Mostly just confused about my existence in general at this point."

"Tell me about it," the blond sprite replied as he began to dig through various kitchen cupboards, throwing various objects he disapproved of onto the floor behind him until he discovered a crisp box of pop tarts.

"Kid, put those in the toaster and I will fuck you up," Brian warned. Ben paid the irritated older boy no heed as he placed both precious pastries carefully into their respective slots.

"Just let it go man," Toby said.

"I will not, he does this every day."

"He eats pop tarts every day?"

"Yes," all three boys responded in unison. "It's not that uncommon around here," Toby explained while Brian kicked and end table in frustration. "Ah shit. People are gonna start coming home any minute now. This could suck. Melanie I don't know how but you've managed to meet all the normal people first."

"If this is normal I'm probably going to shit myself when I meet what you consider abnormal."

Ben whistled a completely out of tune song as he danced in front of the toaster.

" _Dear God make it stop!_ " Brian wailed. Even Melanie covered her ears in discomfort. The boy was not gifted in the vocal arts, that was for sure.

"So I was wondering about-"

 _BAM!_ Went the toaster suddenly as Ben squeaked with glee, Melanie tensed, and Brian screamed. Toby dragged his hands down his face. "Every day," he said. "Every day they do this. Do you see what I have to live with?" he whined.

Brian made for the kitchen and caught Ben in a headlock before he could even touch the frosted cookie. "Every day you make me suffer through the terror that is this damn noisy toaster, and it's time you pay for it. I'm going to slowly crush your head until you beg for mercy, you hear me punk?" he threatened.

This sent Melanie into a fit of laughter which caused Toby to look at her as though she had grown a second head. The ridiculous scene continued until Brian finally relented and Melanie could control her shaky breathing again through the giggly aftershocks. As she let out one last gleeful puff of air and wiped her eyes with the heel of her palm she caught sight of something out of place in the light-hearted scene. She turned to the doorway and could physically feel the smile slide straight off her face. Standing grimly in the doorway was a silent figure pale as paper with greasy black hair and an unmistakable scar stretching across his cheeks.

"Jeff..." Brian said nervously as he straightened up. Toby said nothing, merely backed up to put more space between himself and the unhappy teen in front of him.

"Why are you guys so chummy all of a sudden?" was all he snarled before storming off to the garage and slamming the door behind him.

"Well it could have gone better but it also could have gone worse?" Toby offered with a shrug.

"He didn't even look at me."

"That one doesn't get attached to people. Consider it a blessing he isn't interested in you," Brian added.

"This place just gets weirder and weirder," Melanie said.

"I take it by the depressing, dead atmosphere I just barely missed Jeff?" A new voice asked from the porch.

"Tim! Finally someone I don't hate," Brian called out happily as he abandoned Ben and went to greet his friend.

"Bought some smokes, chips, and hello! New girl? Why did no one tell me about this?" Tim said in a voice muffled by a fresh unlit cigarette balanced between his teeth. He extended a hand to Melanie and smiled.

"It's because you never charge your phone or check your messages, Tim," Ben answered with a mouth full of what had to have been the entire pop tart.

"Name's Mel," she replied cordially.

"Mel. Cool name. You passing through or gracing our fucked up household with your presence?"

Melanie's face fell once more as she thought about having to spend more than another minute in this unfamiliar place. Toby already felt like a friend, but Jeff's arrival reminded her that she was an outsider.

"I'm staying at least for now."

"Best of luck to ya then. Let me know if you need anything. This place can get hectic."

"Yeah. I've noticed... I'm starting to wish I had just stayed up in my room!"

"I feel ya," Tim replied. It didn't seem like he ever planned on lighting the cigarette. "J in the garage?" All nodded. "Shit, I wanted to work out there. Whatever. I'm gonna go get some more stuff from my car, be back in a minute."

Melanie's head was buzzing with all of these new voices and faces. She longed to be back in that quiet library away from all the chaos.

"I think I might go back upstairs and meet everyone else later. I can't remember when I last slept."

"There's some pre-made salads and sandwiches in the fridge. Grab one and take it up there with you," Tim suggested before heading out.

"Thanks," she replied. Melanie tried to ignore the general state of the fridge as she grabbed a turkey sandwich that was surprisingly fresh before making her way back up the stairs. The boys called out various things about having a game competition some time and some out of the blue comment about waffles she only half heard. In her mind, she was in the library long before her feet carried her there.


	5. Chapter 5

The Woman in White

Melanie grew restless as she scanned dozens of shelves, unsure of what exactly she was looking for. She had already finished the sandwich. After nearly twenty minutes of searching had passed in vain she made to turn towards the couch when she noticed a woman had appeared at the door. She was dressed in a white evening gown and had transparent skin as well as garments. Melanie immediately recognized her as the woman from Jane's charcoal drawing, though she did not know her name.

"My apologies. You must have thought I was lurking. In all honesty I'd only just arrived but was taken aback by a stranger in the library," the woman said. Her voice was soft and silky and not at all threatening. "Are you a passing spirit?" she asked in bewilderment as she looked at Melanie's vibrant colors. "No, you wouldn't be, I suppose."

"My name is Melanie. I just moved in here today. It got a bit crazy downstairs so I came back up here hoping to find... I'm not sure what," she trailed off hopelessly.

The spirit nodded in understanding and settled down noiselessly on the velvet armchair across from Melanie, draping her arm over its side. She was beautiful, and despite all her politeness and soft words she commanded respect and acknowledgment. The woman had high cheek bones and regal features as well.

"That feeling seems to pervade this entire place. The way we live, it is as though everyone is waiting for something. No one connects, so no one belongs. No one wants to die, so no one lives. I haven't seen a single one here other than that girl who found something to live for," she said sorrowfully.

"You used past tense as though she wasn't here anymore. You don't mean Jane, do you?" she asked tentatively.

The pale woman's eyebrows raised and the comment seemed to take her by surprise. "Jane put a hundred and ten percent into everything she did. She wrote letters to her family every day, she crafted beautiful things, and she tried to no avail to connect with everyone. Those drawings... I think she was trying desperately to create something delicate in a place where in the end there is nothing but death. Some of the boys are jolly on the surface, but no one here is untouched by personal demons. Everyone here has killed someone. Few regret it. If you put so much darkness in one place it will snuff out any light in order to maintain its state."

"So she died?" Melanie asked, moving closer to the woman. She placed both her hands on the solid back of the sofa and stared at the spotless glass coffee table.

"Eventually she did grow on most everyone here. Even Jeff. He didn't know what to make of it and one day decided if he couldn't stop himself from getting soft and actually enjoying someone's company that he would just have to remove himself from the situation. Spur of the moment one day, they were talking on that staircase. She asked him something mundane and he just... snapped. Pushed her right over the ledge hard enough to snap her neck and kill her the instant she hit the ground. Don't be fooled by appearances here."

Melanie was quiet as she soaked in this new information. "So to stay alive she locked herself in that room with her drawings and her letters until she couldn't take the solitude anymore."

The woman nodded soberly. "And that's not even the saddest secret these walls hold."

A twinge of nausea rippled through her stomach. She was not ready to hear more news. "I'm not sure how much more I can bear to hear right now. Can I ask you something else first?"

"Ask away."

"Is there any poetry here?"

"Ah. Yes. The library is well organized once you know the system, but it has no labels. It can be a little difficult to find things. Right over here. Unfortunately we don't have the best selection... it isn't often requested. Your favorite?"

"Robert Frost."

The woman smiled and replied, "I know enough of hate to say that for destruction ice is also great and would suffice."

"Fire and Ice?"

"Impressive! It's such a shame we haven't any of his books here."

Melanie sighed and nodded, running her fingers over the spines of the books. Most of them were completely unfamiliar to her. Many shelves contained foreign books that could have been centuries old. The library was dimly lit: poor for reading and unsettling besides. Was there anywhere in this house that wouldn't feel completely alien?

"I'll let you have some time to yourself. I'm often about if you would like someone to talk to."

"Thank you. I... I think I'll go to bed myself actually. But it's nice to know someone is around occasionally on this end of the hallway."

The woman just smiled slightly and rose to leave. She paused, as though considering telling her something else. Melanie waited expectantly, but the woman simply floated away and Melanie was left alone in the cold library.


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Note: Sorry about the weird formatting in the last chapter I have no idea what caused it. Glad I caught it though. I realize that a lot of this strays pretty far from canon. I've read so many spin-offs myself I can't remember what's canon and what isn't. Some stories, such as the original Eyeless Jack story, are less than 500 words and don't leave fanfic authors a lot to work with- but at the same time there's much more freedom than with say something like Laughing Jack's story. Yes, I'm incorporating him soon. Tim and Brian are from Marble Hornets (also known as Masky and Hoody, but that seemed a little informal for this story). I recognize that in canon *spoiler* Brian is uh... likely no longer on this earthly plane. My headcanon in this AU is that Slender is a slightly more neutral entity and brought Brian back from the void and he didn't actually die (I don't plan on including any other Marble Hornets characters).

Another interesting note on that- I noticed that in the original pc game and Marble Hornets Slender (to my memory) isn't actually shown... directly killing people? He takes people away, but I always believed that all those events were due to the pre-existing tension and darkness between the characters drawing him to them. Seemed almost like Slender could have been manifested by Alex. Just my two cents.

Also I know Jane is supposed to hate Jeff- don't worry don't worry... not all is as it seems.

Back to our regularly scheduled program!

*This chapter has been mildly edited recently for grammar

Jeff

After another futile hour of fluttering around the library restlessly, Melanie quietly made her way back to her new room. It didn't feel right either. After what she had learned of Jane she was beginning to agree with Toby about staying in a different room.

So it was that Melanie found herself lying on the couch staring at the ceiling. She had turned the gas lamps down and curled up with a blanket she'd dragged over from her room. It took her a long time to finally fall asleep, but to her surprise, nothing disturbed her. When she awoke she couldn't remember dreaming. The windowless room gave her no sense of how much time had passed either. She assumed it was probably the middle of the night. If she closed her eyes she could pretend at least for a while that she was back in her living room at home after a family movie night.

Eventually, her body's needs forced her to roll over. A shower was the most pressing of them at the moment. She didn't have much of an appetite after the woman in white dropped the bomb about Jane. As Melanie uncurled her fingers and leaned over the side of the sofa to stretch she nearly fell over the side when she saw the coffee table. She was positive that book and letter hadn't been there when she went to sleep.

With a significant degree of caution, she picked up the letter which had been folded haphazardly into layered squares. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes as she unfolded the note.

 _Mel,_

 _Wait till you see the crazy haul Brian brought back! There was more in his car! I was going through a bunch of the books in there- most of em were crap, but you'll never guess what just happened to be in there. Didn't want to wake you, so I figure you'll just find this when you wake up._

 _Your new homie,_

 _Toby_

Resting on the table was a battered, weighty hardback with the silhouette of a barren tree on the cover, titled _The Poetry of Robert Frost_. Did Toby really just happen upon it? Stranger things had happened in the past day, but it still didn't seem like a coincidence. Still, she had no plans to complain. The book was well loved with dog-eared pages, sticky notes, and tiny pen marks. She smiled as she flipped back and forth through the pages in no particular order. The book was something physical to remind her of her family back home.

As she settled back on the couch and chose a poem something in the air changed. She tensed and snapped her head up in the direction of the door. Footsteps on the other side of the hallway were growing closer. At first, she thought they would surely turn the other direction, but whoever was approaching continued past the fork in the hallway. It was probably the woman in white wandering again. She waited with the book held open on her lap. The silhouette that appeared in the doorway even in the dim light was clearly not the soft-spoken spirit from before.

The figure didn't appear to see her sitting still and turned up the lights before reeling back in disgust. There was no mistaking that grungy grey hoodie.

"You know what I'm just gonna turn right the fuck around and come back to the library another time," the boy hastily declared with raised hands before backing out of the room.

Melanie slammed her book closed as Jeff's irritable mood began to rub off on her. "You know Toby made you seem like some menacing killer who actually deserved your name, but so far you just rub off as a short-tempered prat," she blurted out.

Jeff looked shocked before an approving grin crossed his face. "Finally someone who can take a punch. This house is filled with too many wimps," Jeff complained as he began to wander the library casually. So this was a game to him? She understood people having argument withdrawals but his demeanor was something entirely new to her. Heeding the woman in white's warning, she decided to opt for the opposite of friendliness if it would get her through the encounter unscathed.

"Funny I hadn't pegged you as a reader. What're you here for, John Green novels?" she teased.

She could practically hear Jeff rolling his grey eyes in response. "Haha. No, actually, but since you asked I'll tell you. I happen to be looking for a medieval torture book on live dissections."

Melanie snorted and readjusted herself so she was sprawled out more comfortably on the couch. A few moments later she nearly jumped out of her skin when Jeff snuck up behind her and asked, "You think I'm joking, funny girl?" as he reached around to shove an open textbook in her face. She nearly puked at the sight of the sketches of procedures in all their gruesome detail.

"Remind me to never doubt you again when it comes to your obsession with freaky shit," she said shakily. How quickly the mood could change around here!

He scoffed and leaped onto the cushioned chair across from here where the woman in white had been sitting at the beginning of the evening. The chair where she told her that Jeff had killed the last person who considered him anything close to a friend. How anyone with an ounce of sanity could be anything other than repulsed by the pale, disheveled killer perched in the library was beyond her comprehension. Amused in the moment, maybe. She had no plans of making the same mistakes as Jane. She was going to live.

And yet...

What the woman in white said about waiting also lingered in her heart. This was a place of death and limbo. Waiting for the next kill, to go home, to be human again, to die, for someone to return home, to discover a secret, for the next person to snap. Even as an outsider she could sense the atmosphere of disconnectedness. She didn't imagine people like Jeff often felt lonely per say, but who was she to say what anyone here truly wanted out of life? Melanie was beginning to understand perhaps why she was the first outsider brought here in such a long span of time.

Jeff's persistent snark interrupted her thoughts. "Whatcha reading? Let me guess, crappy supernatural romance novel?"

Melanie opened her mouth to retort something sarcastic before closing it again and turning the cover to show him. "It's Robert Frost," she said simply.

"Never heard of him but I see the word poetry in the title so it's a no from me," he commented, not bothering as usual to disguise his disdain.

"I dunno, he's got stuff in here about creepy forests and stormy nights? Some of it almost sounds like it could be about this place."

Jeff furrowed his brows and crossed his arms, staring intently at the book.

"You don't actually read much fiction, do you?" she asked as an observation rather than a judgment.

"Never had any reason to. Life was too busy to sit down and read a whole book," he replied with a shrug.

"That's why poems and short stories are great! Some of these are four lines long!"

"Four lines? What the heck can you say in four lines that's interesting?"

She rolled her eyes. "Well instead of me explaining it to you maybe you should pick up a book yourself and try it out. I'm taking this one with me when I go since it's mine and I don't want anything to happen to it, but I'm sure there's short stories or something here.''

"Meh. I'm good with my dissection book. I'm still pretty shoddy at live ones though; it's too hard to keep your victim still. Hey, want to be my next participant?" he asked with a manic grin.

Melanie's face turned milky white. "You wouldn't dare."

Jeff just threw his head back and laughed as Melanie paled from head to toe and retreated to the relative sanctuary of her room.

That chilling laugh echoed through her bones and haunted her for many nights.


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Note: HAHAHA I'm evil. I'm saving my favorite character for last. No you still don't get to know. There are many more secrets in this story. Poor Mel. She's gonna have to toughen up a bit to make it.

*This story has been mildly edited recently for grammar

**Interlude**

Melanie took a long shower to wash away the filth that seemed to run further than skin-deep. Even if she did survive long enough to make it back home, would she be the same person as before? She didn't see how she could be. Her mind refused to quiet itself as she finished rinsing her hair. It was with great relief that she had discovered upon entering the bathroom that not only did it lack a vent, but it also had a front door style slide lock and deadbolt instead of a typical bathroom knob. Well, at least she wouldn't have to worry too much about being murdered in the shower.

When she returned to her room and checked the alarm clock (which she assumed was correct since it wasn't flashing) it was two in the morning. Not as bad as she thought. There was still a chance to get a proper night of sleep. She had found some extra clothes her size in the storage room. It really was packed from floor to ceiling with items the boys had collected over the years. She was grateful not to be sleeping in jeans. She had been awake so long that not even fear of what lurked in the darkness here could keep her awake. After what the others had said about passing veil demons, she wouldn't be surprised if spirits passed by the house. If the woman in white was able to live here, then it surely didn't block out everything? Even she had some taint of the other side remaining, so it had to be selective.

Melanie yawned and resolved to think further on the dilemma in the morning.

It wasn't long before she began to dream restlessly: a repeating dream that was drenched with an inescapable feeling of futility. It felt as though there was some responsibility she was avoiding, but at the same time was unknown to her.

In the dream, she was walking left down a long hallway that spiraled like a slithering snake. Eventually, it branched in a T shape at the end, but this time she turned left. At the end was a staircase that seemed to be looming over her, stretching into the sky. She stopped at a room with a closed door and found it locked. When she reached to knock she found that the door was no longer there and the walls, floors, and ceiling had all turned white. As Melanie looked down at her own body and tried to gather her bearings she found to her horror that the color was starting to drain away from her. It ran down her legs and seeped into the floor. Crying out, she knelt down and frantically tried to gather it, except as soon as it touched the floor it disappeared. Eventually, all the color was gone and she was just scooping up air.

Confused, she sat back on her heels and tried to remember what she was doing here in the first place. She knew she was waiting to wake up from this dream... but what would happen when she did awake? What was awake? She grew bitter with frustration as she struggled to remember the simplest of things. Life had no purpose or joy in this box. A box? Why was she in a box? A distant memory of a story she had heard before fluttered at the edge of her mind just out of reach. As she jumped for it, she found herself awake and sitting up in her bed gasping for breath.

She had to ask Toby what was in that room.


	8. Chapter 8

Author's Note: Well, it couldn't be avoided for long. As it turns out, the poor guys couldn't even keep the secret for a day! It seems like the cat's out of the bag, or rather the demon out of the box I guess. Melanie is taking a rather active role in this messed up place for someone planning to leave in a month, eh?

*This chapter has had mild grammatical changes recently

Eyeless Jack

After Melanie freshened up and changed her clothes, she spent a few minutes furnishing the bedroom she was finally getting used to. At times when she read another of Jane's stories or looked at her drawings, it felt like Jane was there with her keeping her company. There were many notes though that didn't mean anything to her on their own. These she put aside in a separate drawer and made a mental note to try to piece them together later.

Still trying to shake last night's encounter in the library from her memory, Melanie hoped she wouldn't see anything too out of the ordinary on her way downstairs. She made her way down the hallway, absent-mindedly slipping a light jacket on over her clothes. The morning air was downright chilly compared to the baking heat of the evening. With one arm still halfway out of the sleeve, she paused outside the far bathroom door. It was ajar and she could hear someone brushing their teeth.

Somehow her mind associated such a mundane task with an equally normal person, so she wasn't at all mentally prepared for such a sight as she stepped in front of the door.

An older boy with charcoal grey skin that stood out sharply against his almond-colored hair stared at her from beneath a mask. The mask was blue with oversized eye holes which contained only gaping, streaked sockets. This fearsome appearance was somewhat marred by the comical accent of a foaming toothbrush sticking out of his mouth as he watched her with equal shock.

He grinned, removing the brush and rinsing his mouth before stepping out of the bathroom.

"Mm, word of advice," he said sagely, "best not to bump into me before breakfast."

Unfamiliar with this particular ghoul, she ventured, "I take it you eat people?"

"Kidneys, specifically. It's always enjoyable to know that your victim has to wake up the next morning only to find out that one of their organs has just been devoured."

"Ah," Melanie replied, taking a few steps back. The grey-skinned teen simply grinned and lowered his mask as he matched her pace. "You know what I- I was just going to find Toby I'll catch you later!"

Oh, how she longed for some pleasant company! How did they all manage to live in the same house?

"Hey! Careful!" Toby exclaimed as Melanie came careening down the stairs. He barely sidestepped in time as she slowed her descent by grabbing the banister. "Nice save."

"Please tell me the grey dude doesn't actually eat kidneys," she panted breathlessly.

"Oh, Eyeless Jack? Yeah. That's his thing."

"But is he going to eat mine."

"Nyeh?"

" _What is 'nyeh' supposed to mean?!_ "

"I dunno! Do you think I know or for that matter _want_ to know what goes on in that guy's mind? I don't even think he's human!"

"I'm going to become a stick just from how often I lose my appetite here."

"You'll get used to it," he reassured her.

"Not sure I want to?" she replied as she resumed her walk towards the kitchen. He turned around and followed her.

"Weren't you just going the other way?" she teased.

"No idea what you're talking about," he asserted as he followed her down the stairs.

"It's like you've taken all the charm and friendliness out of everyone here and the rest of them got the ability to lie," Melanie said.

"Get a room!" Ben yelled from the living room.

Melanie looked over her shoulder in order to better yell a response at the little brat but also to hide the rosy tint rising up her cheeks. "You're awfully cheeky for what, a nine-year-old?"

"Hey! I may not age anymore, but I'm technically way older than you!" he protested.

"That sounds _exactly_ like something a nine-year-old would say," she threw back.

When she reached the kitchen she turned back to find that Toby's face now resembled a beet. Meeting his gaze only turned it a deeper shade of maroon.

"Oh, lighten up he was just messing with you. Why so serious?" she asked, miming a joker smile with her index fingers. This got him laughing enough to shake the embarrassment. "So," she said, "What is there for breakfast that doesn't involve kidneys?"

"Well since Brian isn't here right now you would probably be safe to have one of those pop tarts. The cereal is surprisingly fresh, but SOMEONE," he emphasized, turning to Ben, "left the milk out last night, _like a child_."

Ben simply responded by sticking his tongue out and curling up on top of the TV in a strong patch of sunlight.

"Pop tarts are fine," she said.

"Hope you like strawberry," Toby warned as he opened a cabinet to show her a shelf filled from top to bottom with exclusively strawberry pop tarts.

Melanie's jaw dropped as she turned to stare at the napping elf. "Is this his doing?" she asked, jabbing a finger in the blond boy's direction.

"It's his own special brand of insanity," Toby said.

Melanie set about fixing a pop tart as Toby threw handfuls of filthy utensils in the sink that was already piling high enough to block the faucet. As she placed the frosted pastries in the toaster she couldn't help but look around the room making a to-do list in her head. Partly she did it to put off the reason she came down here. She was enjoying herself though. Her question could wait a few more minutes.

Soon the pop tarts were ready and she leaned on the counter while munching them, watching Toby as he removed a burrito from the freezer. Without his bubbly presence here she would surely be miserable. What was his story? On the surface, he was excitable and considerate, but if she had learned anything in the last day it was that no one came here without secrets. Or without a past for that matter. He was a bit socially awkward and had a stutter that came out when he was nervous. Other than that whatever skeletons he had in his closet were well hidden.

Toby turned around to put the burrito in the microwave and caught her staring. He quickly turned away, suddenly deeply absorbed in his lunch. Feeling guilty, Melanie brushed the last of the pastry crumbs off her shirt and rolled up her sleeves to tackle the dishes.

"Hey, you don't have to do those. You didn't even use them."

"It's fine," she assured him. "I just wanted to help out."

"At least let me dry them then," he insisted, stepping up to her right side and grabbing a relatively clean dish towel. They worked in silence for a few minutes with Melanie staring out the window at the courtyard.

"Toby?" she asked hesitantly. He paused and glanced up with a look of concern.

"It's fine, it's nothing about you don't worry. It's just... I've had a strange feeling about something you told me. Last night I had a dream about it that I could swear was more than a dream, like someone was trying to contact me."

At this, Toby's face paled. He nodded slowly as if he knew what she was preparing herself to ask. Melanie stared at her hands, wringing them nervously. Was she just going crazy? Was there really anything to get so worked up over? After all, it was only a dream. But it seemed like every small thing here meant something bigger. Everything was a piece of something else, of some greater, sadder, more terrible story.

"Toby-" she blurted out before she lost all her nerve. "Toby, what's in that locked room?"

He was quiet for a long time. For a moment she thought he would turn away and leave without answering her. Maybe no one in this house would tell her? What was so dangerous that even killers avoided it like the plague?

Toby was gripping the countertop so hard his pale knuckles turned even whiter. "We didn't know what to do. Slender is powerful, but he's spread too thin. He has too many things on his plate. And... and I get the feeling he's going somewhere. And he's not coming back. This is something that we can't deal with on our own. We didn't want to release something this evil not knowing what the future would hold. I can't help wondering why all of a sudden he plans to leave us, let us fall apart, and then within the week, you show up. I can't help thinking it's connected.

"But, that room... you've gotta understand we didn't know what else to do but lock it up. I didn't want to tell you because I knew the moment I saw you that it wouldn't be long before it reached out to you. Before it asked you to let it out," he said in a strained voice. She hated to know that it was her question causing him this much distress. But she had to know.

"Toby, _what_ is in there?"

"Not what. Who," he said just above a whisper. He paused, drawing in a deep breath.

"Laughing Jack."


	9. Chapter 9

Author's Note: Still can't decide if I'm going to end this story in a few chapters like a concrete short story or just keep it going. I think I'm going to have a chapter for each character name (plus a few bonuses of cycling back for who will become the three main characters) and then make a few bonus chapters for fun.

Ben

In a way, Toby was only confirming what Melanie had already suspected to some degree. She had listened to a Youtube reading of his story. At first it had caught her eye simply because of how well written it was. Eventually she found herself hit by a deep sadness she could not explain. How could something fictional affect her so profoundly? Knowing that it was all real chilled her bones and yet brought the tightness of sorrow to her chest.

"Now you know," Toby concluded as he steadied himself and walked out of the kitchen.

"Wait," she pleaded. He stopped but did not turn around. It was clear that asking him had crossed an unspeakable boundary. She had put the pressure of revealing this secret on him. "I'm sorry I asked you, but I had to know. I won't go trying to break into the room. I don't want to put anyone in danger. I'm just trying to understand this place."

She immediately knew from the way his stance stiffened that she had said the wrong thing.

"The only thing you need to understand," he said bitterly, "is that there is nothing for you to fix in this place because there was nothing good here to begin with. Every smile you see, every laugh you hear is a facade. You don't belong here and you certainly shouldn't be planning on staying here. I'll make sure someone escorts you home as soon as the darkness is off your trail. Don't make the same mistake Jane did. Getting close to people only gets you killed, and no one here wants friends. Stop pretending like you're okay with being stuck here," he growled as he stormed out of the room.

His words hit Melanie like a brick. She stood there dumbstruck until she saw movement from the common room. So Ben had heard the whole thing. She'd forgotten he was even there. Ben was now leaning on the other side of the kitchen island, watching her with sad lightless eyes.

"You know he's lying to himself right? He wants you around. He's just trying to push you away so you don't have a reason to stay. Toby likes you. He doesn't want you to get killed," he said sadly.

Melanie wiped tears from her eyes without shame. She had been foolish to ever think of this place as anything other than a temporary prison. This was not her home. These were not her friends. They shouldn't be. When Melanie didn't respond, Ben's voice took on a more frantic tone.

"Please I know you have to leave soon," he stammered out a mile a minute. "But please we need your help! I don't know what it is about you, but you're already changing this place. I know you can't see it because you didn't know what it was like before. I haven't seen Toby smile this much in the last three months! Jeff had a _book_ downstairs with him this morning. A _book,_ " Ben repeated.

"You're kidding me," she gasped.

"I'm not! I didn't think he had hobbies other than maiming and killing things! Whatever anyone says to you here don't let it change your mind. You have to do what you think is right. Even if it's dangerous. If you're afraid of dying then you don't have anything great enough in your life worth dying for. No one here lets themselves get attached to anything anymore because they're used to losing everything. Nothing lasts forever, but they don't know anymore how to enjoy something while it lasts. They can't live in the moment anymore. So please don't take what Toby said personally. Just give him a few hours to sort himself out and then talk to him later today, yeah? If he sees you still want to talk to him after all that effort I think it might make a big difference."

The little sprite's impromptu pep talk had an even stronger effect on her than the glass Toby had just poured into her heart. But all that glass didn't come from thin air.

"I don't know if this makes any sense to you Ben; it certainly doesn't to me. Somehow even after only a day I feel like I was supposed to come here. I nearly died. I got separated from my family. But I don't know... it's like once I accepted this was the way it was going to be at least for now that I want to become connected with people here. It's not just out of necessity for wanting to survive... it's like as dysfunctional as this place is I don't really care. Does that make any sense?" she asked.

Ben just smiled earnestly from ear to ear and murmured a simple "yeah."

Up until that moment she never thought one word could be so comforting. Melanie breathed a sigh of relief and gratitude knowing she had found another friend in this lonely place.

"So what do you think about Laughing Jack?" she asked cautiously.

Ben frowned thoughtfully before looking up at her again. "I think you need to talk to Slender. He always seems to have extra solutions that none of us think of."

"But what do _you_ think?"

"I think- I think that we've all been in limbo too long. Him especially. Sometimes we have to do the right thing, even when it's really hard. And sometimes it's hard just to know what the right thing is. If he gets let out and hurts someone, that's bad. But if he stays locked up because of us, that's bad too. If he got let out and was fine and didn't kill people wouldn't we feel terrible for keeping him in there all this time? I mean he can't stay like this forever. Eventually someone has to be brave enough to do it. I can't think of anyone better than you."

Melanie was floored by how much faith this kid had in her. She had only spoken to him twice and already he was trusting enough of her to suggest that she release something so potentially evil that a household of undead serial killers had locked it up to protect _themselves_. She certainly wouldn't make any decision without consulting the head of the house though.

"I think Slender might be on the third floor," Ben added.

There wasn't really anything more to say, so Melanie thanked him and went on her way. Part of her heart cried out and urged her to go find Toby. Ben was right though; he probably did want to be left alone to some degree.

She decided to grab her letter in case an opportunity should present itself to ask about it before coming to the fork again. As she continued straight down the hallway instead of turning her heart rate increased steadily. Not only was she passing Eyeless Jack and Jeff's rooms, the room from her dream blocked her in from the other side. It at once pulled her in and made her want to run away in fear. She took a deep breath and steeled herself for whatever awaited her in the attic.


	10. Chapter 10

Author's Note: Da da da daaaaaa. We finally have a chapter for Slender. So many loose ends- what was really going on with Jane and Jeff? When is Melanie gonna go back and look at those weird notes she found? Who is this split mouth woman? Why is there only ever like three people home at a given time? Actually they're all out and about somewhere. Besides she's only been at the house for around 30 hours. Without further ado, here is chapter 10.

Also the next few chapters have already been written. It goes from tense to adorable to holy shit scary to angst. Lots of LJ angst. If you don't ship Toby and Melanie I am so so sorry lol. I had a surprising amount of trouble writing the most recent chapter with LJ so I think I might have to rewrite some of it. I went into it having no idea how it would end, just knowing the middle.

Slender

Meeting with one of the internet's most unsettling urban legends was naturally very low on her list of things she enjoyed. Combine the encounter itself with its purpose... well that was probably the bottom rung of the "up shit creek" ladder. So far he- it? - had seemed reasonable enough. She didn't think it by coincidence. For whatever reason, she was useful to it. Killing her or letting her die likely didn't win it anything. Right now her unknown mission was the only card in her hand. If she had to flaunt it in a last ditch effort to put one thing right in this godforsaken place then so be it.

Melanie's hands curled protectively around her letter as she reached the top of the staircase. Save for a single skylight far above, there was no light. After she'd made it all the way up she didn't have the heart to turn back for a flashlight. Something scrabbled across the floorboards to her right. It was moving away from her, thankfully. Once her eyes adjusted to the light she could see there were in fact two normal bedrooms which she assumed belonged to the split mouth woman and the woman in white. Somewhere up here lurked the abomination that was The Rake.

The attic was furnished with pieces from ages long gone. A hulking grandfather clock with a cracked face ticked quietly in time with her hesitant footfalls. The floor was made of wood planks with significant gaps in between which led about a foot down to the flimsy ceiling of the rooms below.

"Howdy," a familiar voice gurgled next to her ear as she was busy watching her feet. Her next step landed unevenly and she came close to going straight through the floor. The Rake made a grating sound that she assumed was a laugh. Melanie glared at the insufferable creature currently gripping the ceiling with its claws.

"What, no good morning? Tsk. You're no fun. Looking for the slender man, then?" it asked, its dull yellow eyes blinking at her from the dark.

"Yes. There's a few things I need to ask if he's around."

The Rake said nothing and simply continued walking. Melanie pretended not to notice that this was not the same thing making the skittering sounds on the other side of the room. She followed the attic dweller until they reached a rectangular window clouded over from years of neglect. When she looked up at the peaked ceiling, The Rake was gone. Next to the window, the slender man stood deep in thought. If it had eyes, she imagined they would be staring out the window. From this distance she couldn't see what the being was looking at, if anything at all. On the other side of the window was an old armchair that contained more patches than original fabric. In front of this was a coffee table covered with scratch marks and rings of grime left by countless mugs. She couldn't understand why the downstairs floors appeared centuries newer than the upper parts of the house.

Slender did not turn as she approached. The only response she received was a delicate tingle of static in the air. Hesitantly, she walked forward and found that at the present time the static had no negative effect on her.

"I'm pleased to see you're still among the living," it said inside her mind. Still it did not turn to her. Secretly she was glad of this so she would not have to gaze upon its featureless face. What was she supposed to say? _Golly, so am I!_ Could it read her mind?

The being chuckled, confirming her suspicions. Its long shadowy tentacles swayed in a nonexistent breeze, grasping at air.

"I must warn you though: that stunt you pulled on your way back from the void will not save you again. You still have plenty of the taint of that place to heal you faster than any human, but any fatal injury will have the same effect. Know that I did not bring you back so you could be reckless and wasteful with your life," it warned. She could sense that this was its way of telling her that it somehow knew what she had come here to ask.

"Then why did you bring me back?"

It paused, resettling itself against the wall. The static rose and fell like a sigh. "The future is not set in stone and I would not pretend to know it if it were so. But you are an important piece in a great many threads of this world. It is nothing more complicated than that. True, you are useful to me in ways but I do not intend to keep you here."

Dissatisfied with its vague answer, she stepped closer and dropped the respectful tone in her voice. "You're hiding something. Toby said he thought you were leaving."

The imposing spirit seemed to shrink in on itself. "Yes," it admitted reluctantly. "It is obvious to anyone with eyes that I am not of this world. I am a powerful spirit older than the void itself and I have resolved myself to this," he stated, gesturing around the attic. "I watch over these people who have no place in the world. That barrier feels like a prison wall to me now. I grow weary from how long I have stayed on the physical plane. From how long I have tried to be what I am not: a guardian. You weren't wrong. I am not capable of charity or compassion or things of that nature. You should have every reason to fear me. But at this particular moment I am too spent to fight off so much as a hellhound. I have been leaving more and more often to try to replenish my strength and drag out my time here until I was sure that everything I had tried to put in place would not fall to pieces as soon as I left."

Melanie was taken aback by its honesty. "Toby is worried everyone will be at each other's throats if you leave them the way they are."

"And he's right. So that's why I'm not. That's why you're here, at least for a time- unless you should choose something different? I see a letter in your hand, to your parents. I wonder what the next one will say," it mused. When Melanie made no sound but a sharp intake of breath it continued. "It is no matter what you wish to choose even now. Tomorrow is another day. I sense that you wish for me to deliver this letter, though?"

"I was wondering if it would be possible to send these to my parents every few days until I went home?"

The being shrugged and snapped its fingers. The letter disappeared.

"Leave any more letters at this window should you wish to write more. On the other matter: be assured that I am not leaving without someone to watch over this place in my stead. The Puppeteer will be arriving the day I depart."

"The Puppeteer?" Melanie confirmed with a note of suspicion.

"Indeed. He is more than capable of handling anything this house could throw at him should things get out of hand."

"What about Laughing Jack?" she interjected hastily.

At this the apparition finally turned around and she could have sworn it raised a nonexistent eyebrow.

"You do not have to wait for his permission or mine to open that box. Just know that you are responsible for whatever is unleashed," the slender man cautioned before leaving Melanie to stare at a now empty alcove.


	11. Chapter 11

p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Author's Note: So things are looking kinda grim. Don't worry, cuteness eventually ensues! Well also bloodshed but we can ignore that for now. Felt like Jeff deserved some more attention and a chapter of his own, so here you go. Glad I have a few chapters saved up and already written. Between finals and Mother's Day and GRRR all my trouble with the Laughing Jack chapter... that one is gonna take me some time. The beginning of the "shit hits the fan" part is separate though so I can still post that. I just post new chapters once at least one person has read the most recent one ;)/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"*Looking at this the next day I'm so tempted to scrap this chapter I'm working on. I just rewrote half of it. Maybe I can make it work but I think I dug myself into a hole. But wow, you guys doubled my views in two days! Up to 45, hell yeah./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"*Recent major updates have been done to make this chapter overall less... weird. My apologies to anyone who read the original version./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"Jeff/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;"Slender's final words left Melanie with a bitter taste in her mouth as she returned to the second floor of the house. This was not a decision she wanted to make right now nor all at once. It had been less than an hour since she had spoken with Toby, so she decided to take another look at Jane's notes. Something about them wasn't adding up. She heard sounds of life from several rooms and took care not to alert anyone to her presence. For now she wanted to be left alone./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;"Melanie settled into the wooden chair at her desk and pulled out the pile of papers she had reserved for a second look. All were dated. Many of them were conflicting, and the difference in motives seemed only to increase as the date drew nearer to what Melanie had concluded was very close to the day she died. Melanie's heart leapt into her throat as she unfolded a scrap of paper, dated at least half a year before Jane came to the house. On it Jane was brainstorming ways to kill someone. All of them were vicious and slow. She threw it onto the desk and snatched up another one. It was a family photo with all faces but hers blacked out. Had she killed her family? It was dated slightly before the last paper. None of this made any sense.../p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;"Countless notes hastily scrawled on everything from napkins to coffee filters built a picture of this girl's plan to- no, not kill her family. This was revenge. Dozens upon dozens of notes relating to torture accumulated in a pile to her left. She slowly uncovered a picture of a boy with his right arm slung around a boy similar in looks. The second boy's face was also crossed out. The first boy was circled. Melanie stared at the face, trying to put some significance to it. With the hair longer and more uneven, paler skin and... scars- her heart skipped a beat. It was Jeff./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;"So Jeff had killed her family? Then why were there letters addressed to her mother from after the incident? Melanie spent another solid hour going through notes before she found her answer. The drawer was filled from top to bottom with papers and it was tedious to sort through them. One damning letter, stapled together and spanning several pieces of lined paper filled in the holes in Jane's story. She had altered her appearance as much as possible before arriving at the house, pretending to be someone else. All along she had planned to kill Jeff. She started writing letters to her mother as though she was still alive, and wrote the responses too to pretend that she was still alive and warning her. Though she was arrogant enough to use the same name, Jeff appeared not to notice or care that this was the same girl whose life he had ruined./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;"As the months went by and she could not find her opportunity she began to grow desperate. Her last plan to make a move was to pretend to befriend Jeff in order to get closer to him. The note ended with her remarking that she needed to move quickly as he was beginning to suspect something./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;"Melanie leaned back and exhaled shakily. If all this was true, Jeff may have senselessly murdered this girl's family so long ago, but perhaps he did not do the same to her. Or, at least, it looked like it was possible that it was self defense. Why did no one know the truth about who she really was? That she was just as bad if not worse than anyone here?/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;"A knock sounded at her open door. Hoping that this visitor was Toby, she turned around only to have the smile wiped from her face. Jeff was leaning against her door frame./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;""I was just heading over to the library when I saw you going through her papers," he began./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;""Why didn't you tell me?" she asked before he could say more./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;"Jeff's ghostly eyes went wide. "They wouldn't believe I knew it was her. She'd sold her soul. She was one of us. I decided to let her live out the rest of her life in whatever peace she could find. Jane had other plans. It was easier to just let people believe whatever fit their image of me. Jeff the Killer showing someone mercy? Fighting in only self-defense? That would go over well with the press, don't you think?" he asked. The usual rabid look in his eyes had softened. He still had that damn perpetual smile sliced into his face, but she knew there were things he was leaving out./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;""But this isn't right! She lied to everyone! They deserve to know what happened. It is... beyond fucked up... what you did to her family," Melanie said. She was struggling for words that would strike the balance between not getting her killed and not being forgiving of an undead serial killer. "But the things she was planning? I read her notes. I'm sure you have too, by now. The things that went on in her head? I doubt that all started up all of a sudden just recently. I have no doubts she would have become a monster even if her family was still alive. She deserved what she got. I think... I think you weren't the first person she went after. So, why cover this up? Why hide it from them?"/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;"Jeff pawed at the floor with his shoe and avoided her gaze. "She was beautiful. Charming. She won over everyone here. They thought that finally there might be a housemate who could lighten the place up. If they knew back then, if they knew what she was, they would have lost all hope that there were good people left. That good people could be around people like us. I didn't do it so that bitch could save face. I did it for them. Now that you're here I don't think it matters anymore. Don't let all that stuff on those notes get to your head though: I'm still plenty messed up," he insisted./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;""I don't know if I'm necessarily a good person. I think I can be whatever I need to be in different situations. Besides, I don't judge people for sins I've committed too," she said, hardly above a whisper./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;"Jeff stifled a small gasp and tilted his head to the side, waiting to see if the strange new girl would reveal more of this hidden backstory. Melanie continued, deciding to let that topic drop for now. It wasn't anything they needed to know about in detail. Just that she wasn't some angel that needed protecting. "And please, not this speech again. I just heard it from Toby. About an hour ago he just gave me the whole 'we're too screwed up for you, you'll just get hurt, don't get used to it here' speech. A lot's happened since I got here. I think I know what I'm in for. I mean... I've seen some shit in the last two days! After literally dying, I was pulled back to the world of the living by Slender Man! Of all people! Wait, no not even a people! Pretty sure? It's just... if I'm going to be stuck here for some indefinite amount of time, I don't want to feel stuck. I want to live, I want to not be miserable, and I want to have friends. Even if those friends eat kidneys or live in TVs," she said. At this a tiny smile made its way up Jeff's face: a genuine one this time./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;""So no more secrets?" she asked. He looked up, confused. "I know that's how this place works, but it doesn't seem to be treating anyone well. Think we can be... friends? On the promise you won't kill me?"/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;"Last week Melanie would have pinched herself at this offer thinking she would have to be dreaming to ask something so ridiculous. If she was going to survive though, the health of her heart was just as important as her body. She didn't want to wind up like Jane writing to herself to stay sane. Besides, it would put him in a position where it would at least be a little more... awkward emotionally if he decided to end her time on this earthly plane./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;"Jeff struggled for something to say as Melanie stood up. She took a slow breath and steadied her emotions. "Today is too sunny of a day to stay hunched over that desk. Later on, maybe we could have a gaming tournament?"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;""Sounds great," he responded hesitantly. She stopped in front of him in the doorway. His shoulders were hunched and he was looking everywhere but at her. Was he... ashamed? Jeff the Killer, ashamed of killing a murderer. What a strange place this was. Goodness, and she thought she was messed up at times. If there was anything she knew, it was how much effort people like them went through to hide everything. No matter who they were around. Around normal people? Hide your demons. Pretend everything is sunshine and rainbows. Around fucked up people? Hide all your emotions. Bottle that shit up. Don't say a word. Always, always that silent fight. Looking at his bloodshot, lidless eyes, she knew he was feeling what she felt every day since junior year. She shook her head and wondered if all these spontaneous decisions to try to unfuck the world around her weren't going to get her in trouble after all as she wrapped her arms around Jeff. Immediately he went as rigid as concrete. When Melanie let go he was looking at her curiously as though he was just seeing her for the first time. She just smiled sadly and stepped into the hallway./p 


	12. Chapter 12

Author's Note: Should I be disturbed that I wrote 23,000 words in 2 weeks? I actually like this story a lot more than I thought I would. Originally I never wanted to write it, you know just find it already written and be able to read it. I'm enjoying it though. I took a lot of creative liberties I'll admit. But I do love these characters. They're super fun to work with. Toby is by far my favorite.

WHY IS LJ SO DAMN HARD TO WRITE JESUS CHRIST I AM STILL HAVING TROUBLE WITH THE CURRENT CHAPTER IT'S THE SAME ONE. I literally wrote ch 12 like a week ago I have so many chapters backed up for when I don't have time to write I can just hit publish before class. Yay. I haven't had this much trouble with a chapter since early on in The Fire Under the Streets (my main novel)!

*So another author I really enjoy recommended a fic called Candy Hearts LJxOC horror and romance fic) which is excellent once you get used to the first person. Been reading for inspiration because I've had the least experience with LJ or.. trying to write him I guess in a redeemable pattern I don't know how else to explain it. Anyway. It's a great read so far.

Laughing Jack

Though Melanie had no intention of opening Laughing Jack's box she found her feet pointing in the direction of the locked room. When she reached the door she tried the knob and found it locked. A small surge of static ran through her hand and the knob turned the rest of the way. So Slender was still around. He was watching her, perhaps to see what she would do. Melanie opened the door slowly in fear of what else might be lurking in the spare room. In truth the room was almost completely empty. She closed the door lightly behind her.

Light hardwood floors spanned the length of the room bordered by chipped beige walls. There was an empty bookshelf and simple cushioned dining chair stored in the back right corner of the room. The only other furniture in the room was a small end table adorned with a wooden box. No noise reached her ears as she glided towards the miniature prison. The painted paper covering the outside was faded and peeling off and the handle wasn't properly secured. Tiny spikes had grown like stalagmites from every surface of the box as though to dissuade anyone from disturbing it. She racked her brain but could not remember the box being described bearing needles or looking like the sides would fall apart if she so much as blew on them.

Melanie knelt down and felt her throat tighten in time with the pang in her chest. "Hi Laughing Jack," she whispered as she reached toward the box. In response to her voice the spikes lengthened slightly as though ordering her to keep away.

"Well I didn't come all this way for nothing so you'll just have to deal with it for a few minutes. Kinda surprised you don't want anyone around. Maybe it's just me I mean I am talking to a box so I'm not exactly the most _sane_ company," she drawled on good-naturedly. There was a pause before the box retracted its spikes to the length they were before.

"You were trying to talk to me, right? I dreamt about this room. Figured I should come say hi."

She sighed and leaned against the sturdy table so that her head was almost touching the box. Despite its fearsome appearance, she was not afraid of it. As long as she didn't turn the handle, it couldn't do anything.

"There's even dust on the floor... I wonder if magical boxes are allergy barriers too?" similar to the feeling she had in the dream, but much fainter this time, she felt the energy of a laugh move through her. Unlike the way Slender spoke in full sentences in her mind, this was like an emotion appearing that wasn't hers. It wasn't quite a conversation, but maybe with time they could get better at it.

"There's something I have to do right now, I kind of screwed things up with someone earlier. Maybe I'll come back some time and dust the room off and talk to you some more?" Well before she finished Melanie felt a resounding _no_ reverberate through her bones. It was a command to stay. The spikes warped into long, sharp threads, searching for something to ensnare.

"Knock it off! If you throw a temper tantrum I'm leaving and I'm not coming back!" she told the box sternly. This only worsened the being's reaction and gave the strings a voice to concentrate on. Several of them lunged for her feet and she dove to the side as they lashed out again.

"The hell is going on?" A voice yelled from the door that had been thrown open in response to the chaos. The threads paused, curious about the new voice. Melanie took the opportunity to raise a finger to her lips and tiptoe to a new location. Laughing Jack realized he'd been tricked and the threads shot out again frantically.

"You know you're never going to make any friends like this," she scolded, backing through the door. "I'll give you another chance but for right now I'm closing the door." Melanie, Tim, and Brian slammed the door shut and locked it as a great weight was thrown against it from the opposite side.

Tim grabbed her by the shoulders and practically shook her. "What were you thinking?" he demanded. "No, what was He thinking, letting you in there? Were you actually planning on letting that thing out?"

"No," she said, measuring her next words carefully. "No I don't plan on letting him out. To be perfectly honest, he contacted me through a dream. It only did that when I tried to leave and I can understand why."

Tim shook is head in disbelief and Brian ran his hand down his face. "He could have easily killed you," Brian said.

"Whether you empathize with that manipulative demon is up to you but just know that it will do anything, say anything, make you believe anything to try to get you to let it out. It's heartless. It doesn't want company, it wants freedom. Do you have that little value for your life?"

Tim's accusation made Melanie go red in the face. Now it was her turn to be outraged. "Maybe I do! Why should it be any concern to you? It's not like it's some great burden on everyone if I die! I don't owe you my existence!" she spat furiously. "Look, it's been less than two days since I died and came back. _Maybe I was supposed to stay there_. The last two days I haven't felt right- I don't feel like I should be alive so yes, I do have a death wish. I wish someone would just kill me where I stand so I don't have to deal with the conflict inside me that no sane person should have!" she yelled. The silence was thick in the air with unspoken words. The locked room was quiet, listening.

"What conflict?" Tim asked cautiously.

"The- the fact that I should be missing my parents and trying to do everything I can to get home and thinking of nothing but home and just living a normal life again. And somehow I'm getting along with people here? I shouldn't be getting attached to anyone here! I should be running for the hills! I shouldn't be thinking about the fact that... that in a month or so I'll probably never see anyone here again and- I don't understand what I'm supposed to feel anymore," she choked. It was only made worse knowing that nearly everyone in the house had just heard that outburst.

Tim and Brian were at a loss for words. They were saved by the small sound of someone behind Melanie clearing their throat. She quickly wiped her eyes and turned around.

"Toby?"

The masked teen looked equally worse for wear. "I, uh..." he stammered. He crossed his hands behind his back to hide the tics running through them. "Sorry bout earlier. I think I would have felt like shit if you died in there and that was the last thing I said to you," he said.

"Well it was either that or keeping it from me. It would only be a worse conversation later, right?"

Toby shifted his weight from foot to foot. She heard Tim and Brian quietly apologizing and retreating, not wanting to intrude on whatever awkward conversation was about to go down.

"I shouldn't have snapped at you though-"

"And I probably shouldn't have just waltzed into that room. We were both idiots for a brief period in time. But my friend list," she gestured with her hands. "It's very small. You and Ben are like my only close friends here. I'm not really sure what to call Jeff but I think he gets his own list. I don't want this one mistake to make it so we can't talk to each other again. That's crazy! If every friendship or relationship ended after one fight I'm pretty sure our species would just die."

Toby met her gaze warily. "I know it's not right to ask you if, i-if when... nevermind."

Melanie crossed her arms. "No more hiding things. This talk is gonna get really awkward and quiet unless you finish that sentence."

A crooked smile crept up Toby's face that faded quickly. "I know that as soon as you can go home you're going to be gone. It might be in a month, it might be tomorrow. But... would..."

Melanie frowned and dropped her arms to her sides as Toby fidgeted in front of her.

"When you're gone, will I ever see you again?" he asked quietly. Melanie's mouth opened and closed as she struggled to find words to an answer she did not know herself. Could one return to a place just left of reality? Could monsters and spirits throw rocks at her window and not earn some concerned glances?

Toby, thinking her answer must surely be no, started to turn away with a defeated expression. In that small moment her eyes no longer saw the half mask or pallid skin or sunken, sleepless eyes. She just saw Toby. Whatever happened between now and going home, wherever she ended up, she knew the answer as she sprinted forward and threw her arms around him. A gasp was muffled by her shoulder as arms tentatively wrapped around her in turn and Toby laid his head on her shoulder. "Yes," was all she answered.


	13. Chapter 13

Author's Note: I really just wanted to write something cute and light-hearted. Here's a creepypasta video game tournament and slumber party for you! Again, so, so sorry to people who don't ship TobyxMelanie. If you really stretch it though... there's probably some other ships you could indulge. Also- one last moment of happiness and then all these lovelies just get knocked down again. Did I mention that I really appreciate that you guys are reading this? I mostly just wrote this for myself but now that its gonna be over 2 dozen chapters I'm glad that other people are enjoying it :) 65 views, woot woot! Also, I put this on my profile but I'll stick it here as well. I offer free editing (when I have time) for anyone who wants it! I don't really take story suggestions for myself because I'm working on enough as it is. But if you have a creepypasta headcanon or story idea... I... I could probably be persuaded ;P

The last chapter though~~~ you know you liked the ending. Or maybe you didn't. Someone did. Someone out there. Approves.

Finished Candy Hearts and it did give me a few ideas for how to fix this upcoming chapter. I ain't gonna steal any ideas, but it at least gave me some insight on how to incorporate LJ without him taking over the whole story.

Melanie

That evening it was like a fog had lifted from the house. Melanie felt something she could only describe as peace as she sat down and wrote another letter to her parents. Dust motes danced in the dusk sunbeams pouring through the window. She put the letter to the side and opened Jane's drawer one last time. Melanie had no great desire to become any more acquainted with this girl's past, but she was a mirror for everyone here. As Melanie looked again at the drawing of the woman in white with graceful, gentle lines that practically danced off the page, she was reminded that it was human nature to be multidimensional. This girl, hell-bent on revenge, also spent days alone in her room drawing the better world that she could not find.

After freshening up and attending to a few more things, Melanie headed downstairs to follow up on her plans for a video game tournament. A happy ruckus told her that the household had already congregated around the large television. Ben was curled up in a bean bag closest to it with a wheel shaped remote resting lazily in his hands. Brian was perched on the edge of the couch spinning the remote with dramatic motions as Tim whooped and watched the screen eagerly. Eyeless Jack was leaning over the kitchen island eating something foul as he observed the game quietly. Jeff was laughing from an armchair at Ben's effortless victory as Brian let out an exasperated cry of "not again! You live in a TV! Unfair advantage!"

"Don't be a sore loser," Ben chided. Melanie laughed and all present glanced up at her, unsure of how to react. Toby, who she hadn't seen curled up in the chair nearest her, popped up and grinned.

"Hope you brought pizza!" He exclaimed. "Or you might just be losing more than a kidney," he cautioned playfully.

"Last time I checked I can't turn pop tarts into pizza. Wow. Can you imagine how badly we would scare the pizza guy if we ordered pizza?"

"If we could successfully drug enough Verizon employees to build a cell phone tower out here, we might be able to accomplish that," Jeff proposed.

"We're not drugging anyone, Jeff," Melanie said as she walked into the kitchen. There was in fact a significant amount of ready-made pizza in the freezer. She set up the oven and returned to the living room just in time to see Brian's character go careening off the track into space.

"Can I try?" she asked, plopping into an empty bean bag in the center of the group.

"End his reign of terror!" Brian replied dramatically.

Melanie cackled and selected her character. Melanie beat Ben's score by a mile.

"Beginner's luck," Ben said as he and Melanie passed the remotes over to Tim and Jeff. Soon Eyeless Jack brought over an armful of pizza and the ruthless gaming session was put on hold. Melanie stretched out like a plank over the bean bag and looked around her at the odd group that was finally feeling familiar.

The rest of the night passed with lots of laughter, quickly broken game alliances, and ungodly amounts of pizza. It was well past three AM when the night finally wound down. Tim, Jeff, Eyeless Jack, and Brian had all gone upstairs and given up the fight against exhaustion. Melanie draped a blanket over Ben who was now curled up like a donut on the couch. She nudged Toby gently on the shoulder. "You awake?" she asked. He blinked and his inhuman eyes glowed faintly in the darkness.

"That was fun. You guys really know how to party," she whispered. Melanie didn't think there was much that could wake Ben, but it was more that feeling of a silence that shouldn't be broken that stopped her from speaking up.

"I can't believe you beat Ben at Mario Kart," he murmured incredulously.

"Someone had to do it."

Toby laughed and rolled over so he was facing the ceiling with his head hanging over the edge of the bean bag towards her. She noticed they were mere inches away and was almost tempted to move. Had they been scooting closer the whole night without realizing it? No wonder Ben thought something was up.

"I like this- everyone having fun together."

"You guys didn't do this before?"

"Not really," he answered. "Everyone just sort of did their own thing."

They were quiet for a while. The only sounds in the room were the soft hum of the hibernating video game system, a buzzing light somewhere down the hall, and three sets of quiet breaths.

"So swing music, huh?" she teased.

Toby groaned and rolled over onto his stomach. "Why did I even mention that," he groaned into the bean bag.

"I was wondering if you could teach me west coast swing."

"Really? I mostly just listen to it I- all I've ever learned was just from watching videos, and... well I'm just not very good at it," he said.

"Want to learn together, then?"

"Absolutely."

Melanie pulled two blankets down from the couch and fell asleep with a wide grin on her face.


	14. Chapter 14

Author's Note: Wow, the story is actually winding down. So the main content is almost done but I think I'm gonna add an epilogue and bonus chapter too. I'm going to try to continue writing and holding some semblance of inspiration as Phantom Menace plays in the background. My housemate is determined to watch every Star Wars movie... no matter how bad. God Anikin has way too much angst. On that note, have some creepypasta!

Also, the next chapter was the one giving me so much trouble. It's finished now!

The puppeteer

The next few weeks at the house passed without great change in Melanie's routine. Within the day her mother had sent her a lengthy, panicked letter that contained everything she knew it would. As the days passed and she kept up correspondence, her parents were no less lonesome, but could at least be comforted by the fact that she seemed to be enjoying herself immensely. Much to their disappointment, she refused to do any studying until her extended leave was over.

She cleaned the train wreck of a house, had deep midnight conversations with the woman in white, played tag with Ben, learned to play darts with Jeff, and even met the infamous split-mouth woman. She had come across Kuchisake Onna on her way upstairs once. The woman was initially closed to conversation until Melanie asked if she knew any interesting urban legends about Japan. The two women sat down in the library for hours sharing stories about everything from Teke Teke to Cow Head. She found out from her that the clawing sounds in the attic belonged to Smile Dog who passed through the house occasionally.

Melanie played video games, gardened, and read for hours on end. But most of all she treasured her time spent with Toby. After a hefty amount of persuasion, the awkward boy finally agreed to learn how to dance with her. The sight of two teens with two sets of left feet trying to learn something as lively as swing brought the rest of the household to their knees with laughter. Eyeless Jack found it amusing enough that he downloaded several dozen tutorial videos in the hopes that they would keep it up. The first few weeks it was indeed a hilarious spectacle as each took turns unintentionally crushing the other's feet. By the end of Melanie's third week at the house, though, they had learned enough moves to impress even the most critical housemates.

Despite the sheer amount of playing that occupied her days Melanie still found herself with extra down time. It was on a particularly slow day early on in her second week at the house that Melanie wound up with an armful of towels, a stereo, CDs, and dusting spray outside the locked door at the end of the hallway.

When she opened it the needle-like threads from before came shooting out at her without a moment's hesitation as she calmly closed the door. They hovered around her in a net without touching her, and yet preventing her escape. "Hello again," she said. The strings still writhed in angry waves.

"Hey, I came back didn't I? Enough with the theatrics," she scolded as she walked forward. The undulating strings parted warily for her, making a path only to the box. "I'm not going to let you out though. You're being more petulant than Ben, I hope you realize that."

The threads receded slightly.

"It's a start," she sighed. "Dunno if you can see out here but it looks pretty bad. Figured I would clean the place for a while. I hope you don't mind 90's indie music, because I think that's all Toby owns. You would think he was a moody teenage girl or something," she muttered as she popped in a CD. A slithering sound told her that the box had returned to its normal state. This was already going better than she had hoped. She got one of those familiar messages sent through her; this time the feeling was simply upset, combined with an image that conveyed _too long_.

"Yeah, I know it was a while since I first came over here. You're lucky I came back at all! You were being a little shit!"

She received a sense of denial in response.

"Deep down you know you're a brat. Somewhere in there, you know," she said as she turned on one of Toby's albums she had listened to a few days prior. As she walked around the room dusting and humming to herself the angry vibes constantly being sent off from the center of the room lessened until they were only a dull hum in the back of her mind. When Melanie finished she wiped her brow and cursed the summer heat.

"You're lucky. It probably doesn't get hot in there."

 _No_.

"There's not much more for me to do in here. I think I've dusted every surface in this whole room," she said.

The same panicked, enraged feeling from the first visit threatened to rise up again, though the box was still free of needles, let alone strings.

"Yeah, I'm coming back. Maybe I can draw in here. There's a nice window for light. Better than my room, actually."

And so it was that Melanie came to spend at least a small amount of time every day in the deserted room across the house. Everyone but Ben thought it incredibly odd. It was at the close of her third week at the house when she suddenly felt a new presence enter the building. This being was strong, much stronger than Slender's weakened form. Laughing Jack, even from within his cage, immediately sensed this new visitor too and sent her a vibe of _curious_ and _confusion_ with a dash of _worried_.

"Wonder who it could be..." she pondered aloud. She set her sketchbook and pencil down and stood up. "I'll be back later," she promised. Laughing Jack had since stopped fretting about her departures and only responded with a feeling of disappointment and boredom.

When Melanie arrived downstairs a crowd had gathered at the door behind the slender man. Standing in the doorway was a curious looking figure. He had grey skin similar to EJ, but glowing yellow eyes. It was nearly impossible to tell what age he was, but the man had a youthful face and clothes on the verge of grunge style. Translucent golden threads wove intricate patterns down his arms.

"Slender," he greeted respectfully with an incline of his head.

 _It's been a long time,_ he sent as a group message. As the two waded silently through the confused crowd, Melanie assumed they must have been continuing the conversation privately in their heads.

"Who d'you think he was?" Tim asked.

"Beats me," Jeff replied.

No one in the group had heard of the strange visitor until something clicked in Melanie's mind. "The puppeteer," she said. "Slender mentioned earlier that this guy was..."

"That he was what?" Brian asked.

"Well, that he was going to be replacing Slender when he left."

This caused an uproar among those who hadn't caught onto the watchful spirit's plans yet. She and Toby managed to quiet the group long enough to fill in the gaps and explain that even if he wanted to Slender couldn't stick around for much longer. Needless to say none were happy about this new development.

"What I don't get is why he thinks we need someone to look out for us," Tim said. "I mean, we're all pretty immature but it's not like we can't take care of ourselves, right? I can't remember the last time I asked him for anything other than groceries or car repairs. It doesn't make any sense to me why there's so much of an urgency about all this."

Jeff got a quizzical look on his face and he looked up at Melanie. There was something unspoken in the glance that they shared as though a passing of ideas had been made.

"I think something's coming," Melanie said.

"What, you get some kind of vision?" Brian asked sarcastically.

"It's the only thing that makes sense to me. I think something is going to happen when he leaves. Something he doesn't want us to worry about until it's time to cross that bridge."

For the rest of the day the group speculated and worried on and off about the newcomer and the departure of their silent sentinel. No one could find where he or The Puppeteer had gone. Eyeless Jack even scoured the attic. Their presence was still clearly felt, though. Melanie was beginning to think that there were more than a few secret rooms here.

The next few days passed similar to the ones before except for the fact that she did not see the slender man at all for four days. By now she had been at the house for three and a half weeks, though when tested her healing abilities were still well above normal. It was on a breezy day tending to the now vibrant, lush garden that Melanie felt a presence behind her. She sat back on her heels and looked over her shoulder. The suited spirit was lounging in one of the patio chairs behind her. It had the look of one sunbathing lazily, but Melanie could tell something was amiss by how faint its energy was around her.

 _I'm telling you this because you will understand, and because you need to prepare yourself the most. And because I do not have enough time to address everyone. I won't beat around the bush. There was a terrible miscalculation in my plans._

Melanie frowned and went to sit in the chair opposite Slender, wiping the dirt off her gardening apron.

 _The puppeteer is powerful but he does not have the same abilities as me. When I leave, those barriers will fall. He will not be able to do anything. Nor will I, from the distance I'll be by then. This means that every shuck dog who's gotten a sniff of your corpse, every victim with a vendetta against Jeff, other spirits that make Laughing Jack seem like a toddler with separation anxiety... victims Toby doesn't even know exist: they will all be free to swarm this place._

"What does that mean for us?" Melanie asked, putting aside for later the sudden knowledge that Toby had in fact lost his memories by some means.

 _That's up to you to decide. Unfortunately I will be leaving before it is safe for you to go home. The others will have to take care of themselves and find a new way to hold down the fort. Most of them have nowhere to return to except a life of hopping from shadow to shadow. I'm not saying any of you should leave. I only came to warn you to have as many plans in place as you can. Most of them won't stand for more than a day, and it will come to last resorts._

Melanie knew she had to ask the question she didn't want to hear the answer to. "When are you leaving?"

 _Today. The barrier will last until night falls. I have no idea what will be waiting for you. All I know is that it's just outside as we speak. I wish you luck._

Melanie rose to her feet and bid the strange specter goodbye. It was an odd departure to say the least. There were so many things she still wanted to ask about the house, about everyone. She was still swimming in her own thoughts as she explained to the rest of the house that their protection was ending. She had thought that some of them, at least the more humanesque ones, would rather leave until things settled down. None of them wanted to run. The Rake, the Split-mouth woman, and surprisingly the woman in white did decide to move on. They each had their own reasons, but left all the same.

"So we do what we can then? I guess just be prepared for anything," Toby said.

They spent the rest of the night setting up every manner of traps, alarms, and wards. They did not see the puppeteer except once, as he came out to check in on them. He said nothing at first, but seemed pleased that they were making progress. Melanie watched as he spoke incomprehensible words and sent threads of golden energy into the walls.

"It won't keep out everything, but it should help," was all he said before leaving again. His eyes were sad. It was like he had already seen the future and knew that someone would meet a horrible fate at the end of the night. All were left with the same gut feeling as the day drew to a close and the sun disappeared behind the mountains.


	15. Chapter 15

Author's Note: Wee! Time for some dark shit. Warning in the next couple chapters for blood, gory descriptions, and swearing courtesy of Jeff. Or at least more than usual. Ready for shit to hit the fan, my favorite readers?

Also 2 of the creatures were shout outs to previous pastas. I do not own them.

What Lurks in the Shadows

Despite all their preparations, the early portion of the evening was surprisingly anticlimactic. Everyone agreed to sleep in the common room at least for the first night. Toby and Brian paced nervously until Jeff demanded that they knock it off before they carved a trench in the floor. Melanie ushered Toby over and he sat uneasily next to her on the windowsill. It was strange not to see the barrier there anymore. The moon was waxing and the house lights were on, so it was not difficult to spot movement outside should any appear. Truthfully the night was quite beautiful despite the tension in the air.

"That puppeteer guy- think he can be trusted?" Toby asked apprehensively.

"I haven't talked to him any more than anyone else here has. Which amounts to still zero. But... if Slender trusted him enough to leave him here with us as our last line of defense then he must have known what he was doing," Melanie reasoned.

"Why isn't he down here with us, then?"

"He's probably keeping an eye out from somewhere else. I bet he's around." Even to herself, Melanie didn't sound very convincing.

"Hey guys?" Tim called out. "You might want to come take a look at this." Melanie shot to her feet and was at the kitchen window in seconds. She was soon joined by the rest of the house who had to stand shoulder to shoulder in order to fit around the sink.

No one had to ask Tim what he was looking at. The man in the far corner of the yard was clear as day, standing stock still with a grin bigger than Jeff's plastered across his face. He neither moved nor blinked. Was it the sheer amount of weird already collected at the house that drew these things here? Melanie didn't ponder it for long. Without actually having taken steps, the man was now staring up at them from directly under the kitchen window. Melanie bit her fist to stifle a scream as she stumbled back into Jeff and Eyeless.

"We need the fucking gun," Jeff said as he made a beeline for the garage. Melanie instinctively raced after him. No one was traveling alone tonight. She could only hope that whoever was still in the kitchen was moving far, far from the window.

Jeff threw open the garage door and looked around quickly. Melanie's heart was beating a mile a minute, wondering if this thing could teleport through solid surfaces.

"I'm here," Toby said breathlessly behind her. "Me too," Eyeless Jack said. "Everyone else is watching the entrances in there or looking for a weapon. If that's only our first visitor tonight I am not excited to see what's going to happen around midnight."

"Don't fucking say that," Jeff snapped as he rifled through crates and boxes in the storage shelves. There was a noise that didn't quite sound like it was coming from that direction though, nor was it matching up with Jeff's movements. Melanie turned slowly as a child in a nightmare. There were no windows in the garage, but there was a small gap, just narrow enough that one couldn't see through, under the heavy, electronic garage door.

The creature was scratching at it slowly. Taunting them. As if it was saying it could just lift the door and open it whenever it liked. Knowing that saying something would alert this fiend, Melanie grabbed Jeff by the sleeve of his sweatshirt and pulled him back inside the house, slamming and locking the door behind her as the three boys stared at her in confusion and fear. Seeing terror on Eyeless Jack's normally expressionless face made her feel faint.

"What the hell? I didn't get the gun!" Jeff yelled.

"Jeff, be quiet," she hissed. "It was under the garage door."

Chills ran up Toby's spine and Jeff went limp like an overcooked leek. Out of the corner of her eye, Melanie saw something swirling around one of the lamps near the TV. She slowly pushed past Jeff and walked towards it. This was something different. There was already something new, and it was already in the house. Perhaps it had been here all along. Just sleeping.

The darkness stopped moving like it was staring at her, waiting for her to make a move. Everyone saw it.

"We're not going to make it, are we?" Ben said. The truth of his question, no, a statement, made Melanie sick to her stomach. With their four most powerful housemates gone, what did they have left? True, they were all vicious, but with even Smile Dog gone, Eyeless Jack was the only one that was really something more than human. She was fairly sure that Ben had more powers than he let on, but for whatever reason couldn't or wouldn't use them. There was no one left that was terrifying enough to stand a chance against-

No. There was. She recalled Slender's parting words to her. _It will come to last resorts_. She could feel a triumphant laughter alien to her own heart surge through her as the caged being knew what she had resolved to do.


	16. Chapter 16

Author's Note: Here it is. The damn chapter I rewrote for 4 days. And I'm still not super happy with it.

Happy Friday the 13th! Here's a slightly ahead of schedule chapter to celebrate :)

Thanks so much for all the views! Dang 126 now. There's 2 reviews counted but it won't let me open them yet. I'm excited though.

*Sorry about the temporary hiatus. Writer's block, finals, and new video games aren't the best combination. Will probably switch from some chapter or 2 a day to every other day. If all goes as planned there's 4 chapters left!

Laughing Jack

"What are you doing?" several of the boys called out as Melanie raced up the stairs two at a time.

Without looking back, she yelled, "Going to the last resort before this gets any worse!" She could hear several sets of footsteps chasing after her at the same time that the bulb by the TV exploded and plunged that corner of the room into darkness. All the other lights in the house were still on, but by the time Melanie reached the locked room she heard another bulb go out. She had no idea where the others were. They had either been spread out taking watch or were looking for her. Maybe they had gotten caught up in something. The only thing keeping her from collapsing to the ground was the naive assumption that they were all still here.

Melanie gripped the doorknob, waiting for the familiar surge of static. Instead there was something different. It was like her soul had been given its own key to the door. Melanie stumbled inside and flipped the light switch. The box was sitting exactly where she had left it. This room was yet untouched by the madness pursuing her. She closed the door and made her way over to the box, temporarily suspending haste as she considered what she was about to do.

She knelt down by the table and hoped against all hope that all the times she had visited the hateful, unpredictable spirit had made some kind of impression on it. How she wished she had more time. There was never enough time.

"Laughing Jack," she whispered, trying to keep her voice from shaking as she reached for the handle. "I need to ask you a favor. I don't know if you can even do this. There are... things in the house. The barriers came down," she said as she made the first crank. The warped tune of Pop Goes the Weasel made her skin crawl. Melanie recalled the Woman in White saying that the sound of the song would tell her everything. If it was still warped, so was the man inside. How idiotic had she been to think anything had changed? She listened in vain for any pleasant note as she continued turning the handle. "Please help us," she pleaded. Melanie winced and continued to turn the lever, hardly able to endure the twisted melody. Still no one else entered the room though she heard footsteps running back and forth through the halls along with the sounds of fighting, and... other blood-curdling noises she couldn't identify.

When the box popped open and the music ended she pulled away and stood up. She wasn't surprised that the box was empty now. Of course its inhabitant was already here somewhere.

A sick laugh echoed through the room. "Funny how I was starting to consider forcing you to open it. You're naive enough to do it of your own free will though, sugar!" the voice from behind her was a thousand different horrific sounds at once: nails on a chalk board, metal scraping stone, the rasping voice of something undead, grinding gears. All those sounds that made you want to cover your ears in pain somehow combined into words that she could not ignore.

"Come on girly, you let me out. The least you could do is look at me," it said enthusiastically. "You've got guts! Although I think they'll be parting with you soon," it breathed down her neck. Melanie jumped at its sudden relocation and whirled around. She took several steps back in order to take in the full sight of it.

Laughing Jack was as tall as Slender with ragged clown's attire draped over it unevenly. His complete lack of color contributed to the twisted, evil look that started at his toothy grin and ran through dull stripes all the way down to nails the length of her hand. She had no doubt in her mind that he was far worse now than he was when he killed Isaac all those years ago. Laughing Jack's blacked out eyes stared with demented glee at her fear and understanding of what she had just done. All Melanie had accomplished was making their situation worse.

"I've been trapped in that box so long I feel like my creative muscles have deteriorated too much to kill you properly. I'll just have to think on the fly," he said.

Melanie found that her voice refused to work. There was no reasoning her way out of this. Something about his newfound freedom either had snapped whatever collectedness was left or the last few weeks had been a complete act. She shouldn't have been surprised. A clown putting on a performance? Tim was right. And she was about to be dead.

"Get the hell away from her you pointy-nosed piece of shit!"

There was only one person that voice could belong to.

Laughing Jack sighed. "Well I can't have this little brat interrupting my artwork," he whined, pulling a glinting, candy-cane striped knife from the back of his throat.

"Jeff, no!" Melanie screamed as the boy tried to get in front of her to lunge at the mad clown.

Laughing Jack cackled wildly as he hurled the knife across the room. The squelching sound was foul as Melanie screamed. Jeff stared in horror at the dagger wedged deep in her shoulder. Melanie had no idea if it hit something vital. All she knew was that it hurt like hell and no one was dead. Jeff spun around with murder in his eyes as he grabbed a knife of his own.

"Don't," she choked. This only caused Laughing Jack even more amusement as he smiled with pride that his throw had been interrupted so curiously.

It was in this moment of distraction that a golden-eyed figure slipped out of the shadows behind the manic clown. He raised one finger to his lips and with the other hand reached down and sent golden threads through Laughing Jack. The striped spirit cried out in frustration as he sunk to the ground, paralyzed. The Puppeteer knelt down and sent enough threads that the clown, were it not for his eyes, could have been a statue.

"I dealt with the thing that was outside and the light-eaters. I leave him to you. Your friends are fine until I get back, but I need to assist them until the night is over. You know not about fighting nor the dark. Stay here," he commanded as he gingerly stitched Melanie's wound with one hand as he slid out the knife with the other. She screamed in pain and Jeff surged toward the frozen clown. The Puppeteer glided out of the room, clearly uninterested in interfering with the continuing conflict. Melanie's shoulder was still burning with pain but she knew she couldn't let any more blood spill in one night. One close call was enough for her. No matter how much it didn't make sense, she was going to make sure _no one_ died tonight.

She stumbled towards her friend and grabbed Jeff's shoulder. "He can't do anything now. I made a mistake. This is my fault, Jeff. Just leave it be," she said.

Jeff stepped forward so they were eye to eye. "He tried to kill me! And would have killed you too! Why are you defending him?"

"Because I'm tired of everyone in this messed up place wanting to slit each other's throats. If all I can do is put it off then at least I feel like I've done something."

Jeff rolled his eyes. "Sometimes I really don't get you. How you're still alive is honestly beyond me. If he so much as twitches I'm going to slice him up- I'm just letting you know right now."

Melanie smiled at his eagerness. The fearsome Jeff the Killer was being protective of someone... what a concept. "My shoulder is fine. It's still healing a little faster than normal, I can feel it. I would really appreciate it if you could go check on everyone else for me?"

"If he kills you when I'm not here I'm going to find someone to resurrect you so I can murder your dumb ass myself," he said as he backed reluctantly out of the room. Melanie readjusted her shoulder and ran her fingers over the threads. They were warm, and felt comforting like a frayed blanket. As soon as Jeff was out of the room the door closed of its own accord with lines of light sealing it shut. Locked in here there was nothing she could do. If something happened to any of them outside and The Puppeteer hadn't let her help... he might be the first person she would actually consider killing.

She sat down on her heels close to Laughing Jack and stared at his infuriated eyes: the only part of him not paralyzed. "It didn't have to be this way," she said quietly. The clown's eyes narrowed and she could feel a vile energy emanating from him. Melanie readjusted so that she was sitting at a different angle and stared at the clown. She should have listened to The Woman in White. She had no idea how to put him back in the box, nor did she feel like she had it in her anyway. This was her burden now.

"Well you're useless, you know that? I try to summon you to help us kill some creepy ghouls and shit and you try to kill us instead. If you were so bloodthirsty with murder withdrawals or whatever why couldn't you just kill one of the things outside?" she yelled. "What the hell am I supposed to do with this guy?" she asked the ceiling. Laughing Jack sighed. She looked over to see that his eyes looked no less dark, but at least less menacing. "Yeah that's right, take a damn chill pill buddy."

The clown resumed glaring.

"Pretty sure my sass is well justified but I guess I can tone it down," she relented. The golden threads around her made the room look like it was filled with little golden star lights or faerie fire. Like many things in this house, it might have been wonderful in another setting, another time. "At least I know from my shoulder that the threads don't hurt. I guess we could both be worse off, huh?" she babbled. "I know you wanted me to let you out earlier, and I'm sorry I couldn't do that. I'm sorry I didn't spend more time in here. Your world's definitely a lot smaller than mine, but I can't do anything to change the past, and neither can you."

Melanie fidgeted and fiddled with the strings in her mostly healed shoulder and found that they were still taught. She hesitated, wondering if it would only make things worse if she kept talking. "Laughing Jack... not everyone is like Isaac," she whispered.

The clown struggled relentlessly against his bonds until he managed to free his mouth enough to launch back a retort. "They are _all_ Isaac," he spat.

"I came back," she said.

Laughing Jack's eyes turned downward as he stared at her in confusion.

"This was your last chance though. Everyone in this house kills people, I get it. But save it for strangers. If you lay another hand on my friends I'll..."

"You'll what, kill me? Gumdrop, you don't have it in you," he snickered.

"You're right," she said. "I don't. But you're outnumbered here, so I'd hold back if I were you. Look... I'm, I'm sorry that I only let you out when I needed you. It was selfish of me. I can't imagine what it was like being in there so long. But as long as I'm around you're not going back in there. Okay? So you can take that off your mind. It'll, I don't know, probably be pretty weird getting used to this place. I know it was for me. But you get used to it."

The threads in her shoulder loosened slightly, and she looked suspiciously at Laughing Jack. He hadn't appeared to notice the change. "What a sweet little speech. I bet everyone here eats that sappy stuff up," he said. "Ugh, what's the fun if I can't maim anyone?" he whined.

The threads finally dissolved from both of them, though she was not afraid.

"I mean, there's video games, books, pop tarts," she trailed off. Laughing Jack looked at her like she had been speaking complete gibberish. "Oh come on, I know you must have done other things for fun... you know, when Isaac was a little kid." She winced, wondering if it was wrong to again bring up the boy who would grow up to later abandon his imaginary friend.

Laughing Jack shrugged and rolled over so he was facing away from her. "What, no threats? No terrible descriptions of maiming people?"

"Sod off," he muttered, the remnants of a British accent creeping through his hoarse voice. It no longer sounded quite so unbearable.

"Sorry."

"Don't be," he sighed. "I don't plan on killing you anymore. It no longer interests me."

 _What a comfort_ , she thought. The monochrome man said nothing more and merely stared with empty eyes at the floor underneath him.

"Hey," Melanie said, nudging Laughing Jack's shoulder. "When all this is over tonight, do you want to bake something? I can make candy glass, but I bet you know something cooler," she suggested with a voice full of fragile hope. The clown turned slightly so that he was facing her. The sclera of his eyes was no longer black. "After trying to kill you... you want to bake things- with me?" he asked.

Melanie rolled her eyes. "That's what I said. Have some faith in me, yeah? I'm not gonna abandon you, and I'm not going to let your only source of friendship or entertainment be those nuts out in the hallway."

"I don't have friends," he mumbled, rolling away from her again.

"Gosh, for a clown you're an awfully big sourpuss," she said, elbowing the morose Laughing Jack slightly harder this time in an attempt to get some sort of a reaction other than moping. "Well you have one now, whether you want to or not..." she trailed off as the door was flung open. She and Laughing Jack sprung upright in preparation for a fight. Instead only Toby and Eyeless Jack came tumbling through.

"We've been wondering where the hell you were! We were so busy trying to keep all the freaky shit away that we didn't-" Toby froze when he saw Laughing Jack, now standing at full height and staring at him curiously. Tics and tremors ran through Toby as he stumbled backwards and caught the door frame. Laughing Jack giggled like one possessed at the sight of the masked killer hyperventilating and shaking at the knees.

"W-w-what t-the hell p-possibly possessed y-y-you to let him out?" he stammered. EJ said nothing, still motionless as a statue in the door frame.

"Where are the others? Is everyone okay?" Melanie asked frantically, ignoring his last question.

"They're fine," Eyeless assured her as Toby tried in vain to reiterate his last question. " _Melanie_! Why is he out?" he wheezed.

"Plan b? I had no idea if we could rely on The Puppeteer, so I figured... we might need some help?"

" _From him?_ " Toby exclaimed. Melanie shrugged and looked back at Laughing Jack, who raised eyebrows and shrugged in return. "Honestly I have no idea what she was thinking either," the clown added.

"So... do we need to be concerned?" Eyeless Jack questioned, ever practical. Melanie shook her head. "Hope not. Now- will someone please tell me what the hell is going on downstairs?"

Toby and Eyeless Jack exchanged a troubled glance.

"What?" she asked hesitantly.

"I think you'd better see for yourself," Eyeless said.


	17. Chapter 17

Author's Note: Dang. The home stretch. I don't think I've ever written this many words in this short of a time. I hope you guys like it half as much as I do. If you guys like creepy stuff though, there's a game I was working on a while back (in progress) called What Lies Around the Corner. It's hosted on the Storynexus website. I haven't checked in for a while. They don't let you monetize games anymore, which pisses me off. Enough with my shameless self promoting for now. Also... I have an idea for an original creepypasta. Maybe next chapter I'll run it by you? Not sure if I should host it here or on the wiki since its going to be about the same length as this. Oh- this chapter has the tiniest bit of innocent romance but no adult content, so don't worry.

Ben

The boys refused to elaborate as Melanie raced down the stairs after them, followed by the distant Laughing Jack. Toby's flushed face looked downright haunted. The reason was clear as soon as Melanie reached the bottom of the stairs.

The cozy common room that had been the site of some of her fondest memories in the house now resembled a set from a horror movie. Bodies, only some of them human, littered the room. The

s-shaped form of the smiling man was crushed under the old-fashioned sliding window where she and Toby had been sitting not an hour before. Blood was splattered over the walls as if by a blind painter. Tim was hunched over the kitchen sink, washing off waves of blood that were not his own.

One figure on the floor caught Melanie's eye. She didn't belong here. She crouched down by the slain girl, not even a teenager. She was still clutching a small kitchen knife that would have hardly killed a turkey. Her shirt was still dripping fresh blood. Melanie looked around the room, trying to ignore the carnage long enough to do a head count. Jeff was leaning exhausted against the wall but appeared pleased with the opportunities the night had provided him with. The Puppetmaster was stitching a deep gash on Brian's arm as the latter cringed.

"Ben. Where's Ben?" she said, scrambling to her feet. Toby's eyes went wide as he realized that at some point during the fray the young elf had gone missing.

" _Ben_!" Melanie yelled, racing to the gaping front door. She shielded her eyes from the harsh spotlight glaring on the porch. Off in the courtyard she heard signs of vicious fighting and ran in that direction. Melanie's blood froze as she took in the sight of the mangled black dog four times the size of Ben rip four gaping trenches in his shoulder. Ben screamed and fell to his knees. Melanie kept running but was still too far away to help.

" _You shouldn't have done that_ ," a voice that was not entirely Ben's said.

 _It will come to last resorts_. Slender hadn't meant Melanie getting Laughing Jack. He'd meant Ben.

"Melanie, don't move!" Tim warned. She watched in shock as Ben stood up robotically and moved towards the dog. Though Melanie could not see his face, something made the underworld spirit reconsider its prey as it backed up uneasily. Ben launched himself at the dog, snapping its massive neck on his way back to the ground. A feat like that considering the size and strength difference would have been impossible for a human. As the hunched form of what was once Ben staggered back to the house, Melanie knew why he was reluctant to use his abilities. They were not his. Whatever being that merged with his soul during his time in Majora's Mask was fronting now.

Jeff and Toby pulled the gaping Melanie back inside before anything remaining in the courtyard could spot her.

"Damn it! Let me go!" she cried as she whirled around to find the doorway no longer empty. The small sprite standing in front of her was not the playful, easygoing figure of Ben that she knew. It was poised ready to fight with every muscle tensed. The red pupils of his black eyes had lengthened into snake-like slits. Some fluid, be it blood or other magical liquid was pouring in dark streams down his face.

"Ben?" she asked hesitantly.

"Get out of my way," the unfamiliar voice ordered as she quickly moved aside.

"What the hell?" she whispered to EJ.

"It's why he doesn't fight. It takes over if he runs out of strength. Just... don't aggravate him. Eventually Ben will come back," the grey boy assured her.

"What a strange little sprite," Laughing Jack commented. The Puppeteer, who had just finished stitching up Brian, looked back and forth from Laughing Jack to Melanie in surprise. "I am glad that the future I saw was not what played out," he said gladly before retiring to one of the armchairs. The blue and grey man looked spent, his golden eyes now a dim yellow. "I sense nothing else outside the walls or within. You should all rest," he said, settling down to close his eyes.

Ben had stumbled back into the common room, ignoring the monstrous bodies littering the floor. He landed face first on a bean bag, body splayed out and rising and falling quickly from labored breathing. His shoulder was still gushing blood all over the floor. The Puppeteer opened one eye and patched Ben up from afar before appearing to just about pass out himself. The sprite's breathing slowed slightly, as did the flow of blood.

With everyone (save for Ben) helping, the bodies were cleaned up quickly. Toby looked like he was going to be physically ill when he picked up the lifeless girl but insisted he be the one to do it. Laughing Jack simply took hold of the corpses one by one and whisked them away in a puff of black smoke. Everything from hell hounds to humans to puddles of shadow to things without eyes with gaping jagged mouths were removed from the house that night. Eyeless told her it was a team effort holding everything back, but their new guardian had just about killed himself from exertion protecting them. He was certainly still enough to be dead were it not for the reassuring golden lines tracing his veins.

Brian helped with the lighter cleaning and took it easy with his bad arm. Jeff was the only one who seemed happy with the work. She'd never seen EJ look so tired. When she felt as though her legs couldn't hold her up any longer she retired to the floor next to Ben, who hadn't moved the entire time other than the occasional painful cringe.

"How you holdin' up?" she asked.

"Been better," he said with great effort. "It's me though. It gets harder to come back every time."

"Hopefully you won't ever have to do that again. Your arm okay?"

"It's stopped bleeding. I'm just really tired," Ben said.

Sometimes she forgot the kid actually had a bedroom, other than his spot curled up like a cheerio on the living room floor covered in a pile of blankets. She felt someone else settle into the empty bean bag next to her and looked up to see Toby, his sweatshirt still covered in half-dried blood.

"Want me to carry you upstairs?" Toby offered. The guy looked like he could hardly stand himself. Ben was a kid, but he wasn't all that young. As much as she would have rather done it herself there was no way she could carry someone who was at least eleven.

Ben just nodded distractedly. Melanie was fairly certain that Ben was already half asleep and hadn't heard a word Toby just said. Toby knelt down and scooped up the battered sprite. Ben winced and just managed to toss his arms around the older boy's neck before sleep overtook him. The room still looked like a spaghetti filled blender, but nearly every inhabitant had given up and passed out somewhere, with the exception of Laughing Jack, who was peering in the sweets cupboard.

Melanie followed Toby up the stairs. He moved slowly but never once complained. Melanie went ahead and opened the first door on the right. The inside of the room was lit by the warm glow of a Triforce lamp set on a bedside table. Toby gently lowered Ben's blood-soaked form onto the bed and tugged a blanket over him.

"Think he'll be okay until the morning?" Melanie whispered.

"I don't know. It's never taken this much out of him. I'm gonna stick around on this side of the house to keep an eye on everyone. Don't think I'll be able to sleep after all that."

"Me either."

Toby nodded in understanding and motioned for her to follow him. She paused as Toby opened the door across the hall. She had never actually been in his room. Oh how Ben would love to see this, the little gossip queen. Hesitantly, Melanie walked inside and found it not much different from the room she had just been in. There was a wide window with a bench long enough to fully stretch out on, a flat desk without drawers, boxes of everything from video games to comics, stocked bookshelves, and rows of CDs. A dim glass lamp in the shape of a jellyfish filled the room with cool blue light. It was hand-blown and incredible for being a simple night light.

When she looked back over at Toby he had sunk lifelessly onto the edge of his bed. The light cast new shadows on his face and lit up ones that she hadn't noticed before. The grey circles under his eyes had been there for longer than just tonight.

"Her face," he whispered as Melanie sat down next to him. "I didn't even remember it. She- she was yelling something about her family. That she had been waiting so long for that barrier around the house to come down. She found... something, to take her here. Made a deal with it. I had no idea who she was."

The girl holding the knife. _Victims Toby doesn't even know exist_ , Slender had said. A survivor, or collateral? Not that it mattered. The girl had lost something precious and Toby had nearly died all the same.

"Mel, she said her mother was dead because of me. The only things I've killed before are the usual creepy things that wander around the house. I didn't know what to do, and she came at me with a knife. I was just standing there. Before I had any idea what was happening suddenly Jeff was in the room and he jumped in front of me and stabbed her. And the worst part about it was... ever since I can remember, which is when I came here, I've had the same dreams every night. An axe, a fire, something coming out of the forest, me killing people. But I can never remember the faces. Up until now I didn't think it was real. I've killed a lot of people, Mel. I can't remember any of them! Why did he wipe my memory? I don't even know who I was before or, or why I'm like this," he choked.

"Hey. Toby, look at me. He didn't wipe your memories so it would be some big secret you would find out about later and it would make you feel like shit. You have a chance to live your life differently this time."

"But nothing's changed!" He yelled. "Nothing! Just because I don't remember it doesn't mean it didn't happen! I don't just get some, some free pass to run away from everything I've done. It doesn't erase the fact that I'm a murderer."

"You really wish you remembered all the shitty things that happened to you? Things you did? You want to go back to being that guy? Go have a nice long chat with Laughing Jack and tell me that's what you'd rather have become. I don't know any better than you do why you killed those people. But you have a chance that maybe no one else here has. Don't waste it," she said, gradually lowering her voice.

"Who am I if I'm missing eighteen years of my memories, though?"

"Well. You're Toby, if that even _is_ your real name," she teased, bumping his shoulder. "You live in a house full of incredibly bizarre people. You've got a thing for waffles. And," she added, tackling the morose boy and messing up his hair, "you have some of the most ridiculously fluffy, unkempt hair I have ever seen."

Melanie let the poor boy free as he struggled to catch his breath from the sudden tickling ambush. He frowned, looking entirely unconvinced. "You've also got two left feet and a thing for swing music," she pointed out.

"Where are you going with this, Mel? If you're trying to cheer me up I think it's going to take a bit more than usual," he said.

"We've all done some pretty fucked up things. Even me. Not murder, but... things almost as bad- that I don't want to talk about because this isn't about me. What I'm saying is you're still somebody. You might not be the same person you were before, and you probably don't want to be, but you're still you. And you, are all right in my books." she said, readjusting so she was laying sideways facing towards him propped up on her left arm.

Toby narrowed his eyes. "So you're telling me that you just found out I've killed several _dozen_ people probably. And you instead associate me with waffles and swing music?"

"Mhm."

"I _kill_ people. And you're, like, okay with that? With still being friends with me?"

Melanie groaned. "Oh for God's sake Toby, EJ eats kidneys for kicks! We get along perfectly fine, now! Why, of all people in this house, would I pick you to not like?"

"Well, I'm p-pretty awkward," he stammered. "My mood goes all over the place. I'm not exactly easy to get along with."

Melanie sighed. "You should know me better than that by now."

"I just figured after dropping that bomb and all, I, you- you wouldn't want to talk to me again."

Truly frustrated now, she sat up on her heels. "Toby! I wouldn't still be here talking to you if I didn't want to see you again! What has gotten into you?" she exclaimed. Now he just looked even more worried. "Hey. I'm not going anywhere tonight, okay? Look at this face," she gestured. "Do I look like I care about any of that right now?"

Toby shook his head slowly, never taking his eyes off her. "No. You look... beautiful."

Melanie's breath caught in her throat. Toby had a cornered look as though he was trying to find a way to take the words he had just said and erase them from existence.

"Your shoulder," he gasped. Startled at the sudden change of topic, Melanie glanced down at her shoulder. Her loose-fitting shirt had slipped down far enough to reveal a nasty scar from the dagger. At first it didn't quite register in her mind. The moonlight made everything seem different.

"It never finished healing," she breathed. Whatever had happened that night took the last of the Void's residue.

"Are you going back?" Toby asked with barely concealed fear.

There would come a day when she would go home. It wasn't right to keep her parents waiting. But that didn't mean she had to leave anyone behind; didn't mean she would have to choose one life or the other. She finally felt like her past and present selves had made their peace with each other and merged.

"Not tonight. Tonight, I'm not going anywhere. I promise," she whispered, gently laying a hand on Toby's shoulder and kissing him on the cheek before settling down to sleep beside him.


	18. Chapter 18

Author's Note: A double update today! Sadly, it's because the story is over! The last two chapters aren't super important or action based- mostly for cuteness and theme and all that. I ended up not doing cover art for this one. There's an interactive fiction horror game I've been working on that I'm going to upload soon and see if you guys like it? Twine 2.1 has been giving me so much trouble though. I might have to port it over to Quest or some other system. None of my commands are working anymore.

It's been lovely writing for this site again :) Almost 200 views in month 1! If you guys are ever looking for more stories I'm going to start linking them to my profile. Enjoy the last two chapters!

*Apparently I didn't edit this crap before posting it the first time? I fixed a whole slew of errors along with the worst of them all... accidentally referring to funfetti as confetti. LJ literally harps on Melanie about this in book 2, and here he was saying it. Inexcusable. It's fixed now, y'all.

Melanie

Melanie awoke to crisp morning sunlight streaming through thin curtains. She was laying crookedly with one arm draped over Toby and her cheek resting on his shoulder. At some point he had taken his mask off, and the left side of his mouth was scarred not unlike Jeff's. She was in no hurry to act on the knowledge that it was time for her to go home. The house was quiet even for the early morning hours. Everyone was likely exhausted still. Melanie closed her eyes again and let herself forget the world for just a while longer.

"Mel?" Toby yawned, lazily processing his surroundings mid-stretch. He blinked and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. "So, it wasn't a dream?"

"Nope," she mumbled, eyes still closed.

"Even the part about your shoulder?"

Melanie made an annoyed sound. "Why did you have to bring that up again. I was hoping I could ignore it a little longer."

"What happened to wanting to go back as soon as you could?" he asked, genuinely confused.

She looked up and smiled. "Met some people I think I would miss on the flip side. Talk more over breakfast?"

As Melanie picked out clothes for the day in her own room she couldn't help but think that she wouldn't get to see the place all that many more times. Despite the dark past it held it was starting to feel as familiar as her bedroom at her parent's place. In her letters she had gradually tried to introduce the concept of exactly what her living situation was without sounding insane. She wondered if it would do more harm than good to bring back some proof. There weren't a whole lot of belongings to take back with her. She had gotten CDs from Toby, books from Eyeless, and video games from some of the others that were interesting enough to warrant taking with her. But to take everything would be to admit she was never coming back. It was a problem for later in the day, she decided as she stopped by Ben's room to check on him. Satisfied by the peaceful smile on his face as he slept, Melanie continued downstairs.

Everyone was passed out right about where she had last seen them. Jeff was slumped against a wall, snoring quietly, still clutching a bloody knife. Melanie chuckled and tiptoed into the kitchen. She hoped to make some breakfast for everyone before they woke up. It was hard not to think of it as a goodbye party. Melanie rummaged through the well-stocked ingredients cupboard and hummed softly to herself.

"So, I was thinking of funfetti pancakes," a cheery voice piped up directly behind her.

" _Jesus Christ_ Laughing Jack!" She exclaimed in a clipped whisper, barely catching a metal can before it clattered to the counter. "Could you not?"

"Not make pancakes or not startle you?"

"The latter!" she hissed.

"So you're still up for pancakes?" he asked hopefully.

"I... yeah, I guess! Wait, you eat?"

Laughing Jack shrugged. "I don't need to, but I'm as much a sucker for sweets as the next guy. I'd accept my proposal if I were you though. I'm terribly bored, and rather disappointed that I missed out on the action last night. So either I'm going to go find something to kill, or I'm going to make sweets. Take your pick, Lollipop."

"Pancakes it is then," she muttered, placing a large bowl on the table.

Laughing Jack grabbed a bag of flour that was out of her reach on the top shelf and began rifling through a lower cabinet for sprinkles. "So. I notice you keep tugging at your sleeve in an attempt to hide it from me, which naturally only makes me notice it more."

"Why won't anyone let me ignore it?"

Laughing Jack paused his search and looked up at her. Even his irises were starting to lighten, though she was not at all surprised that he was still black and white. Some pancakes weren't going to heal that. "Because you're lying to yourself. Your own skin is telling you something is not meant to be. I've heard bits and pieces of this- enough to know your time is up here."

"But... I don't want my time to be up," Melanie said, trying to keep from tearing up. "That just makes it sound like everything's going to end."

Laughing Jack stood up and put aside the ingredients he was working with. "I can't understand why you're all making such a big deal about this. Half the people in this house can teleport in an instant or recruit someone else to tote them along. Personally, I would be worried about your parents opening the door to the whole lot of us more than I'd worry about anyone forgetting you."

Melanie shook her head and started mixing ingredients. "You're the last person I would have expected a pep talk from."

"Mm. This house is full of surprises. You of all people know best that no one is two-dimensional, despite their dull colors," he said with a far-away glimmer in his eyes as he folded the sprinkles into the batter. "Besides, you're not fun when you start moping. When I was trapped you would stop chatting with me whenever you got distracted thinking about going home."

How many times had she ignored him thinking about herself? She had been so caught up in her own fun or concerns that she hadn't payed enough attention to him.

"No hard feelings though! Don't look so down, cookie. I mean, there is something on my mind, if you wanted to make it up?" he said, bouncing like an excited child to the point that Melanie had to remove the batter bowl from his hands so it wouldn't spill.

She threw a glance over her shoulder at the stirring forms of her housemates in the next room. "Okay, I'll listen if you can try to be a bit quieter," she settled.

"Well I was just thinking it's such unfortunate timing that I got let out the day before you're leaving-"

"I am _not_ leaving today!"

"-okay! Anyways, leaving _soon_ , potato tomato. I just dread the thought of you, my favorite, leaving me with all these insufferable angst-ridden teens. I'm going to be so bored," he whined.

"What, are you saying you want me to take you with me?" she questioned while flipping the multi-colored pancakes. They were starting to smell heavenly. As if on cue, Brian jolted awake and vaulted over the couch before skidding to a stop on the tile floor opposite Melanie.

"Please tell me you're sharing," he said.

"I'm certainly not going to eat two quarts worth of pancakes," Melanie replied before turning back to Laughing Jack.

"Yes, actually. That's just what I had in mind!" he said.

"What? What did he have in mind?" Brian asked warily. Melanie caught sight of Jeff stretching precariously on the arm of a chair before flailing about in empty space and landing with a crash that woke the rest of the household. The yawning Puppeteer seemed thoroughly baffled as to why he had chosen to fall asleep downstairs. Tim looked around at the blood-stained common room and simply went back to sleep with an equally exhausted EJ following suit.

"Well you can't expect me to stay here. How ever would you keep an eye on me?"

Melanie pointed a spatula accusingly at the spirit. "Don't use logic with me, buddy. It freaks me out when you start making sense."

"Would you rather leave me here where I could spontaneously decide to cause great harm to your friends?" he asked. Brian looked back and forth between them as though trying to process the idea that the two were now on good terms like the previous night's events had not occurred.

"Hurt any of them and I will replace every piece of candy, every sugar packet, and every chocolate morsel in this house with its sugar-free equivalent," she threatened, passing the first plate of colorful pancakes to him to prove a point.

His jaw dropped and his eyes looked as though he were a child who'd just witnessed someone kicking a puppy. "You wouldn't dare," he murmured.

"I would. Remember it."

"You two are creeping me out," Brian said as he cautiously grabbed a plate and backed away with it. There was an indignant yelp from the floor as Brian stumbled over Jeff who hadn't bothered to get up.

"You do have a good point though. I can't believe I would-"

"So yes?"

"-I'm _tentatively_ agreeing to it. No promises. Hey, Eyeless?" she called out.

"Yeah?" he called out, poking his head out from behind the sofa.

"Where the heck is Toby? I thought he was coming downstairs."

Eyeless looked mildly uncomfortable and ashamed as he exchanged glances with the rest of the groggy housemates.

"What? Why are you doing that look that means you know things?"

"Tell her now or you won't be the only one known for ripping out organs," the Puppeteer said, casually examining a gash on his arm.

"Well the thing is, he came downstairs while you were getting dressed and he had this plan..."

" _Out with it Eyeless!_ " she yelled. Jeff covered his ears against the shrill sound and retreated upstairs.

"He knows you wouldn't leave without saying goodbye to him, so he thinks if he hides you'll never leave!" he sputtered. "Don't tell him I was the one that told you."

Laughing Jack jumped in to stop the next pancake from burning as Melanie stepped away from the stove and walked straight into a wall. "Just when I thought you all couldn't get any more immature," she mumbled into the drywall. "Any idea where he is?"

Brian and Eyeless shook their heads vehemently. The Puppeteer appeared thoroughly amused but deigned not to comment. "Last I saw he was headed outside," Tim said. "This drama is ridiculous. Just go bring him a pancake and try to talk some sense into him. I mean I get that he's not taking it well but this is a new level of childishness even for him."

"You can trust me with the pancakes, milady," Laughing Jack assured her with a regal bow.

"Alright," she agreed as she grabbed a plate and utensils along with a jar of sprinkles and a can of whipped cream. "Make enough pancakes for Ben, would you? And someone go check on him if he's not up by eleven, please?"

She headed outside with an armful of food and looked around. The grounds were huge. It would take hours to cover all of it. Thankfully in her time there she had explored the place well enough to know its hidden corners. Instinctively, she headed towards the place she oft wound up at when her mood fell. On the southern side of the house was a path that was determined to remain overgrown no matter how often she trimmed back the wild hedges and vines that lined it. Old trellises and tree branches formed a sort of tunnel that blocked out all but the most persistent blocks of sunlight. The floor was littered with dried wisteria and bougainvillea petals that crunched pleasantly beneath her shoes. Eventually the path began branching off to a number of locations she had yet to explore for fear of becoming lost in the tangled labyrinth. She knew the one she was looking for as soon as she heard the soft trickle of a pond.

Melanie walked quietly, hoping she might catch the boy by surprise before he could run off. The path wound a few more times before opening up to a clearing enveloped by weeping willow trees. In the center was a lively Koi pond complete with a waterfall and lily pads that spanned at least a hundred feet. The mossy ground rose up on one side and jutted over the water to form a natural bench. On this bench was Toby, agitatedly skipping rocks across the glassy surface.

"...should've known," he muttered. "Who the hell was I kidding? Why would she stay for you, of all people? It's better off this way. Things will just go back to the way they were. She'll have a normal life again. Hell, she's probably glad to be getting away from you. I know I would be if I were her. She's just too nice to say anything. She deserves better, and you know it. You really are insane for thinking she'd like you back!"

Melanie's throat tightened. She shouldn't be listening to all of this, she knew, but Toby talked about what was really on his mind so rarely that she felt she would never get a straight answer out of him otherwise. She'd eavesdropped long enough though.

Clearing her throat, she tentatively stepped out into the clearing and tugged nervously at her sleeve. "Toby?"

"Ah, shit!" he exclaimed, nearly tumbling into the pond. "Uh... how long have you been here?" he stammered.

"Long enough."

"Oh," he said, eyes darting around looking for an escape route.

"I'm not mad! And I'm not going anywhere just yet. Can I please sit down and talk to you?" she pleaded.

He nodded mutely.

Melanie slipped her shoes and socks off and placed them at the edge of her side of the pond before picking up the plate of pancakes again. The ground was covered with soft clovers and flowering mosses that felt like a living carpet under her feet. A pair of Koi fish swam over with mouths flapping curiously as they observed her.

"Sorry guys, I don't have any treats for you today." Though the ecosystem was self-sufficient, Slender's aquatic pets did enjoy company and extra meals. She would make sure to tell The Puppeteer they were here so someone could check in on them.

Melanie sunk into the soft grass on the side of the hill next to Toby and watched the Koi fish for a while. He didn't seem to notice the pancakes. She found herself quickly associating the fish in front of her with personifications of her friends. She smiled at the black and white one eyeing a small yellow one suspiciously. There was even a brown and black fish with a long scar and bright eyes who swum rather crookedly.

"So I hope you realize after hearing all that I'm going to have to kidnap you and make you come with me, right?" she joked. Toby jumped at the sudden break in the silence and stared at her like she'd grown a second head. "Don't look so startled, gosh. No, I don't think my parents would like the idea. But it doesn't mean you and I aren't going to visit each other a lot."

"You really mean it?"

"I always mean what I say," she assured him. The silence resumed with the only sound being rippling water from Melanie twirling her feet in the cool water. The clearing seemed oblivious to the Summer hear just outside.

"Then, you meant what you said last night. You said you'd done something pretty bad too? I know it's off topic, but... I had been wondering about it. You don't seem like the kind of person who could do something terrible," he said, removing his shoes and dipping his feet in the pond. A nosy Koi fish came up and splashed them both as though trying to lift the emotional rain cloud over them.

"Not now, no. At least I like to think that. The year before last to tell you a truth I was a grade A bitch. I gossiped, I spread rumors. I just... took everything too far. Looking back on it none of the things I talked about should have mattered. All I ever thought about was myself. I hated myself so much that I couldn't care about other people so I just hated them too and I didn't hesitate to show it. My friends were all two-faced enough that I didn't know or care what they thought of me. By the end of the year I had just targeted this one girl. Maybe it was because she reminded me of myself. I made fun of her to no end. I had no idea until after the fact how much trouble she was already having at home and with her grades and friends and all that. She... I can't help but think I was the last straw for her, that I was the one who finally pushed her past her breaking point.

"The month before junior prom she shot herself. It really is true in a sense that everyone in this house has killed someone. In the note she left were a whole lot of names. Mine was in there of course. Most of the girls I was friends with ended up getting suspended or just left the school of their own accord. My parents made up some excuse about moving for my father's work because they knew I already wasn't taking it well. I just wanted to die most of my senior year. I deserved it, right? A life for a life was all I could think about. I was completely lost and up to my knees in guilt until I met Jen, who's my best friend now. She helped pull me out of it. It took me until a few months ago to realize that life isn't worth living if you don't try to connect with other people or you never forgive anyone- including yourself. We're all different but we're all going through the same shit."

Toby sucked in a breath and looked down at his hands. "You didn't hate me last night because you understood the guilt."

"We all make mistakes. Sometimes really, really bad ones that we can't take back. But if we live our lives in this horrible fog despising ourselves and becoming closed off from the world then we don't do the dead any justice. We have to be the best we can be because they don't have that chance anymore. When I moved here, yeah- I was scared of just about everyone. But I didn't run away because I still hadn't shaken the mentality that if I was killed it would just be balancing the scales again. Seeing everyone here, the way they tried to hide their past and walk on eggshells and avoid connecting with _anyone_... it finally made me see how much I still hated myself. And that no one could live like that for long. Slender said I came here for a lot of reasons. Obviously it was literally to save my life and protect my family, but I think I needed a reality check too. Everyone here has made a prison in their own minds. Your world starts with you, and it ends there too if that's as far as you let it go. I've started to think that home isn't a place: it's people."

"Damn. And I thought I dropped a bomb," he chuckled.

"Hey, don't make this into a contest of whose life sucks more! I'm trying to convey life lessons and shit!" Melanie responded indignantly.

"Hehehe. I get ya. Other people really are like mirrors. You hate the things in them you hate about yourself, whether you admit it or not. And you understand them most when you've experienced the same pain. But... why me? If we're going for the whole collective human experience argument, you could have picked a million other people you'd rather have around. I'm still confused."

She laughed and reached down to pat the energetic Koi on its back. "Maybe you always will be, at least about this. I'll never understand why Jen picked me to be her best friend either. She was a new kid too. Man, was she a force of nature. She was beautiful and charming and just had this was with people... she could always tell what they were thinking and knew what to say to them when they were having a bad time of it. And I was just some kid without a direction," Melanie said, sitting back up.

Toby smiled and tilted his head. "She sounds just like you, actually."

Melanie's heart fluttered. Jen was her idol as much as her friend: a mentor that she looked up to more than any other. "You really think so?"

"I think anyone at the house can vouch for the fact that things have changed because of you in the last month. Speaking of change... I'm sorry I was so immature about you going home. I just didn't want things to go back to the way they were, not after we'd all felt what had been missing. It'll be hard but I guess everyone will just have to get used to occasional visits?"

Melanie turned to face him and pulled her feet up so that she was sitting cross-legged. "Hey. Stop saying everyone. Those guys will be fine. This is about you."

"So you're saying you wouldn't mind if I came throwing rocks at your window?" he giggled.

"Not only would I not mind, I'm expecting it now! You better not forget about me either," she demanded.

"Wouldn't dream of it," he replied wistfully. "I do appreciate the pancakes, but this is hardly the goodbye party you deserve."

She laughed heartily and ran her hands through the moss. "You kidding? There's nowhere I'd rather be. Tonight we can play Mario Kart and eat pizza and stay up late like it's just another day. But right now I only want to sit by the lake one more time." She caught her voice cracking on the last note, but it was no longer from sadness. Happy tears bubbled at the edges of her eyes as Toby appeared distraught.

"Was it something I said?"

"Hehe. No, it's fine," she said. "I was just thinking how funny it is that this place has held some of the happiest memories of my life: this strange dormitory on the edge of the world with its own secret garden."

Toby smiled with relief, saying "somehow I don't think it's the house that makes this place feel like paradise."


	19. Chapter 19

Author's Note: So... remember when I said I wasn't going to write a sequel? Let's just say a little nightmare passed through and came tapping at the door of my mind to provide some inspiration. If ya'll are up for it, I'm going to work on the sequel today. Anyone interested?

*6,870 words on the sequel so far! I'm just going to post it connected to this story so it's easier to find. You can find it in the next chapter, hope you enjoy it :D There will be new pastas and more OCs and... perhaps an original pasta of mine? We'll see how it goes. 2 original pastas actually. If I get the chance... perhaps a cameo for another pasta I want to give their own story. Thank you guys again for reading, love ya

This chapter has been edited Jan 2018! A few minor word choices have been changed to more accurately foreshadow something in later books that I didn't want to completely come out of the blue. 

Epilogue

Melanie rolled over and pulled her blankets tighter to fend off the invading cold. Her parents had just redone the weather stripping on her window, but it hadn't been helping the draft much. In her heart she was still used to sweltering Summer nights a world away rather than the chill of December. Had she left the window open? She bolted upright with the sudden feeling of being watched, though her room was empty of any other presence save for the familiar Jack-in-the-Box. Since Summer the box and its resident had slowly regained pale streaks of color. A pleasant wave of energy from her friend sleeping on the shelf reassured her that there was no danger nearby. She still couldn't shake the feeling of not being alone though.

With a sudden rush of hope she leaned over the side of her bed and unlocked the swing window. In front of her was only night sky and a tree shivering in the wind. Her head hung with disappointment and she reached for the window to shut it again. A cold hand grasped hers and pushed the window back open.

"Toby!" she exclaimed.

Leaning over the edge of her roof was her old friend decked out in bright orange goggles, a face mask, and... a Santa hat? His eyes were bright as he grabbed the rooftop with both hands and swung inside straight into her arms, lifting his mask and goggles to plant a frosty kiss on her lips.

"Merry Christmas," he whispered.

"You're early! Didn't anyone tell you Christmas is Friday?" she laughed.

He shrugged and brushed lingering snow off his shoulders. "A little birdie told me your parents were taking you on vacation for the winter holidays. I couldn't miss seeing my girl for the holidays."

"A little birdie? God damn it! Has Jeff been spying on me again?"

Toby raised a finger to his lips as a creak echoed from the other side of the house. The adults in her household knew full well how many nighttime visitors she received, but that didn't mean they approved. She was surprised they hadn't put bars on her window yet.

"Only because I asked him to keep an eye on you. You refused to tell me what you wanted me to get you, so I asked him to gather intel. He wasn't much help though. Which reminds me," he said, leaning out the window frame to grab an armful of boxes from the roof.

"Hope the ice didn't soak the wrapping paper too much," he said. "The wrapping job isn't the best, actually I think there's more tape than paper. None of us really know how to wrap."

He must have had help getting all of this here or else was teleported.

"Don't worry about it. I'm just excited that I get two Christmases! And I get to see you before I head off to Colorado."

"Colorado, huh? Pretty there. Maybe I should follow you?"

"Oh please," she scoffed. "You know I'd be in for it if they saw you tailing me! Unless the suspense of what's in these boxes kills me first."

It turned out the sheer volume of presents was because he had delivered everyone's gifts to her. Ben had asked him to deliver a message that since she couldn't come back for Christmas they got to have Melanie for her birthday in January. No excuses. All the gifts were incredibly thoughtful if not silly. She laughed at a card from Ben saying he had gotten her a Majora's Mask game with the sentence crossed out combined with the commentary of _fuck that shit_ and a description of the actual present. She unwrapped it and smiled at the cork board and titanium darts just like the one at the house. Toby smiled at the armful of presents she gave him. One for each day she would be on vacation so he wouldn't be tempted to follow her. He snickered and said under his breath that it wasn't likely to stop him.

Melanie told Toby to give everyone back home a hug from her and gave him an armful of presents to take back in turn. She looked up expectantly, realizing Toby had not given her any presents of his own.

He whistled innocently and feigned ignorance. "Forgetting something?" she asked suspiciously.

"Who, me?"

"No, the other Santa Claus in the room," she said sarcastically. "Yes, you."

Toby stepped forward and folded his arms. He had grown in height as well as muscle since she had last seen him. Before her was no longer the scrawny, withdrawn boy who had peered at her so curiously when she woke up on the lawn of the mansion. Still as awkward and jittery as ever, but there was a warmth to his eyes that hadn't been there before.

"You really think you're getting a present huh? Well tough luck, I don't have a box for you," he said earnestly and firmly. Melanie narrowed her eyes and pouted, still suspecting something. What she hadn't expected was for Toby to sweep her off her feet and kiss her.

"As m-much as I'd like to say your present is me," he said, a bit of his habit coming back from nervousness, "I do have something for you. You know how you've been talking about Europe for months?"

"Y-yeah?" she stammered, thoroughly confused.

"As much as I hate being away from you, I haven't been visiting as much recently because I've been working. I got a full time job. Since I have everything I need at the house, I was able to save up some big bucks since Summer. You and me- we're going to Paris, baby!"

Melanie's jaw dropped.

"Now that," he said between kisses, "is exactly the reaction I was hoping for."

"But, my parents-"

"I already talked to your dad. I've actually been talking to him a lot recently," he said with slightly misty eyes. Melanie dipped her head, pushing away thoughts she didn't want to deal with on such a beautiful night. Toby's fast-paced speech quickly distracted her though. "He's a good guy. You can tell he cared about you a lot. At first he was completely against the idea, but afterwards when I showed him what I'd saved up and proved that I made the money legitimately he said yes to the trip. Merry Christmas, Melanie," he whispered as snow blew through the window and dusted her hair.

"I don't know what to say other than thank you, so, so much. I love you."

Toby gaped. She hadn't even realized when she was saying it that it was the first time she had said those three words. They had said it in other ways and showed it plenty enough, but it wasn't as though they were officially dating.

"God, the boys are never going to let us hear the end of this," she breathed into his shoulder.

Toby laughed vigorously.

"What's so funny?"

"Whew, you'll never believe this," he laughed. "It's pretty funny, actually. Kind of weird, but-"

"What are you cracking up over? You better not be keeping something from me!"

When he managed to collect himself he set her back on the bed and sat down next to her. "Jeff's writing now. He wanted to one-up me in the jobs category, so he's been publishing short stories. He's been wanting to write something a little bigger though but not quite a novel."

"And?"

"He wants to write a story about all of us."

"Oh, kill me now!" Melanie complained. "He's going to exaggerate so much!"

"No, I read the beginning of it. It's actually pretty good, in my opinion. He named it _Sell Your Soul_. I told him I thought it was a little too dramatic for the theme of the story. Jeff wants to make it a horror story."

"Horror story? The scariest thing about that house was that the kitchen only had one type of pop tart! I hope he changes his mind halfway through."

Toby and Melanie went back and forth long through the night, talking about Jeff and Ben and all the others. Melanie awoke the next morning with the only sign of a visitor the night before being melted snow on the windowsill and crumpled sheets next to her. She smiled and placed her hand against the window that was not so unlike another she had known one wonderful Summer.


	20. Book 2: Chapter 1

Author's note: Here's the sequel! The idea of an OC just came to me one day and someone asked for a sequel way back so, why not?

Summary: Melanie, now in her second semester of college working as a barista... is living a stiflingly boring life. As life moves forward for her and her old friends she can't help but fear everyone is growing apart as she tries desperately to hang on to what they had that fateful summer. With Slender gone though, the housemates are now targets of anyone with a vendetta against the old operator- or with an interest in Melanie? Life will be anything but normal for Melanie with the discovery of other Operators- ones who will go to any lengths to achieve their ends to which Melanie is the key.

** There has been editing done to this chapter Jan 2018! Added foreshadowing of events at the end of book 2 by clarifying word choices. Also, chapter titles are being changed to match the pattern of being the name of a song.

 **Famous Last Words**

Chapter 1: You've Got Time

"I swear to God, you are doing it wrong," Ben griped as he attempted to push Melanie out of the swivel chair. She kept her iron grip on the side and shouldered the pesky elf to the side, wrestling the mouse back.

"Test my patience one more time and you're going to have to do this yourself," she warned. Ben pouted and slumped against the arm of her chair. His hat and tired eyes drooped pathetically. The poor kid was still stuck in the early 90s as far as knowledge of technology was concerned. A Nintendo 64 and the Netscape browser didn't exactly count as current. He'd finally relented and agreed to let her show him how to use social network sites at the very least. They'd been at it long into the night and fought back and forth over the most ridiculous things. It wasn't like them. Usually the sprite was pesky and mischievous, but never petty. She could only assume there was something other than the task at hand bothering him.

She sighed and leaned back to take a look at the screen. They'd made progress, but exhaustion had prevented her from teaching and him from absorbing any new knowledge. "Maybe we should take a break," she suggested. Ben nodded and immediately gravitated to the large bean bag by the door. She would forever associate the noisy cushions with fond memories of her time at the group house. She bought a large one as soon as she moved in so her nighttime visitors would have something familiar. Now that she had moved out of her old house and was in her second semester of college, she was trying desperately to hold on to what they all had the summer after her senior year.

But... everyone changed. Even killers and ghouls, she supposed. It was only natural. Tim and Brian, now that Slender man was no longer around to exert any influence over their free will or memories, had for the most part returned to normal life. She occasionally would message the Split-mouth woman and talk to her about whatever was going on in their lives. She was actually an excellent source of advice. Her parents had more than gotten used to the company she kept though she would be surprised if they ever stopped protesting. It was one thing to worry about your daughter associating with drug addicts or thugs. Their only comfort was that this strange group had taken enough of a liking to her that few earthly low-lives would dare cross her. Even so, Melanie couldn't help but worry a little that they would someday grow apart or their choices would catch up to them. For now though she still saw each of them at least a few times a month. Ben stayed with her occasionally. Of course there was always Toby. After being hassled by the other housemates they had finally made it official that they were going out. After a trip to Paris there wasn't really any sense in trying to hide it any longer.

In all honesty though... life was stiflingly normal. Melanie worked as a barista and was going to school to become a teacher. She had a boyfriend, albeit one who wasn't quite human. Things had gone nowhere but forward and upwards since that night the barrier of protection came crashing down around the house with Slender's departure. Others around her commented jokingly that it seemed like strings of murders followed her everywhere she went, not knowing that they weren't mistaken. The boys back home had been doing great as far as relative mental stability could be concerned, but there was no convincing them to lay off when it came to that little murderous itch in the back of their minds.

Melanie was often disturbed by how accustomed she had become to the darkness around her. It felt like every day put another line in the sand dividing her from normal life. She carried her own darkness with her though, ever since junior year. She could fight it, but not erase it.

"Play any new games recently?" Ben asked, pulling her back to the present.

"I should be asking you for recommendations! You're the gamer nut. Hm, I've been getting into indie dev games recently. The artwork is so unique, you know?"

"I dunno. I'm more of an action fan myself. Oh, speaking of interesting stuff! Read the news lately?" he chirped.

"Let me guess," she drawled, "brutal murders?"

"Yes, actually. But it's not what you're thinking. I've talked to everyone back from the house, even people that moved out, and none of them are taking credit."

"Well that's nothing new. They've always kept some secrets. I'm sure it's no big deal," she reassured Ben.

He shook his head and sat up. "You don't understand," he protested emphatically. Melanie paused and closed the window she had been working on. He actually looked concerned. "These definitely weren't done by anything even remotely human. There's been dozens of them every week for the last month or so now, and they're getting way too close to this area. Maybe Laughing Jack is just pulling some sick prank, who knows. But it doesn't seem like any of them. It's too twisted even for EJ. I don't know what's lurking around here, but... just be careful, okay Mel?"

She nodded slowly, still trying to process the fact that the kid possessed by a ruthless demon from Majora's Mask seemed scared of something.

"Well if there is something out, maybe you should crash here tonight and go home in the morning?" she suggested.

Ben looked genuinely offended at her accusation that he couldn't take care of himself. "Please," he scoffed. "I'll just use the computer." Melanie often forgot that he could pass through electronics at will. Thankfully he didn't have much reason to do it anymore now that he had lessened up on tormenting unsuspecting internet lovers.

"God damn it," he swore as his form shimmered. "Jeff finally learned his lesson and closed the lid to his laptop. Bastard. It's fine, I'll just get a lift home from Tim down the street. He's going back to the house anyways for a few days and I know it's too far for you to pick up and drive across the country."

Tim worked down the street. It wasn't too far, but after hearing the recent news she couldn't help but feel a little overprotective. Still, whatever was causing these killings certainly couldn't be stupid enough to target one of their own. They had only been attacked at the house because of how badly outnumbered they were and from so many factors drawing predators in. Melanie grudgingly agreed and wished Ben well as he tucked his long ears under his hat and dropped from the window. Her poor neighbors had probably witnessed stranger things they wouldn't unsee any time soon. Someone who looked like a Link cosplayer with bleeding black eyes wouldn't even earn a second glance.

Melanie closed her laptop and double checked her phone volume should anything come up while she was asleep. There were a few goodnight messages and a meme from EJ. She was too tired to answer anything that wasn't urgent. Melanie wished her ethereal protector goodnight and climbed onto the upper tier of her bunk bed and settled into fitful sleep.


	21. Book 2: Chapter 2

Author's Note: I wrote draft one a lot faster than I did draft one of the last story. Was pretty much just bare bones, so it's taking a wee bit of time to go back and add description and emotion and fix believability and continuity errors.

Chapter 2: Bad Moon Rising

It was sometime around three in the morning that Melanie awoke and could not return to sleep no matter how hard she tried. Two hours of sleep wasn't quite enough to run on, but she was feeling oddly awake. Her dreams were strange and incomprehensible, but she was used to various spirits sending her cryptic messages and it no longer disturbed her. This one was different though. The signature, she supposed, did not feel like it had come from anyone she knew.

Unnerved, Melanie descended and slipped into jogging clothes and a windbreaker. "LJ," she murmured, tapping lightly on the colorful box next to her bed. The clown mumbled sleepily and made a half-hearted attempt to wake up. "Can you tell if there's anything outside? Something doesn't feel right," she whispered. When Laughing Jack retired to the wind-up box he could communicate vaguely through images or emotions, but not full sentences.

Melanie received an image of an empty street just outside her window. At first that was all she got, until Laughing Jack appeared to sense something else. She could feel him tense up and suddenly become alert. Melanie was hit with a strong, jumbled vision of a massive black bird with the air of something undead, and an image of someone injured. She connected with the last image and focused in. A blood-stained green hat on the sidewalk was all she needed to see.

 _Ben?_ Laughing Jack asked.

Melanie nodded, her face pale. "I think the image came from 7th street," she said as she slipped on her running shoes. "I should be back soon. Don't follow me. I need you here to know if something tries to sneak in as soon as I leave." She opened the box to set her friend free for the day as she grabbed her phone and backpack with the other hand. She'd learned early on to keep a small medical kit in there since her friends had a habit of getting into frequent trouble.

"Be careful, candy-cane," he said.

"Thanks. You too. Lock the door behind me and the window too." Melanie dashed down the stairs of her apartment and quickly tied her curly pink and brown hair up in a messy bun. She hated herself for letting the kid go out alone in the middle of the night. His ego be damned; she should have driven him herself. She zipped up her jacket and booked it down the street. 7th was only a few blocks away. It wasn't like she could call the police for something like this. _Hi, there's um, this kid who doesn't age? He's possessed? He's just been attacked by something undead. He looks just like Link from the video game, you can't miss him._ Yeah. It would not go well.

At three in the morning the road was deserted. Streetlamps made little motes of light in the low-hanging fog. She was glad for the steady moonlight and tall lamps lighting her way. When she reached 7th street she turned right towards a unique mail box she recognized from the sending. Up ahead was a crumpled form lying motionless on the sidewalk. Something much larger than a human was crouched over it.

"Ben?" she called out uneasily. The hulking creature snapped its head up and disappeared in a cloud of darkness as something resembling a massive bat flew away in its stead. Melanie closed the distance and sunk down onto the pavement. Ben lay face down and still as death in a pool of blood, surrounded by a lake of tarry black feathers.


	22. Book 2: Chapter 3

Author's Note: Figure now is a good time to warn that this story is a lot darker than the last? Still plenty of cute moments, but it didn't seem sensible to water down Jeff, Moira, and Crow so much. There's a lot of stuff about the Veil and life for a life trade that are definitely not canon. Hoping y'all don't mind too much. Just makes it easier for me to drive the story forward and bring people together... or perhaps drive them apart? We'll just have to see. How long can they all really get along?

Chapter 3: Your Bones

"Is he going to be okay?" Melanie asked again. She was starting to get jittery, fluttering around the makeshift operating room like a chicken with its head cut off.

"If you keep distracting me while I'm sewing up organs, Melanie, I could mess up and stick a needle where a needle isn't supposed to go. Yes, he's still alive. Hey- back up, Toby! All of you, outside!" Eyeless Jack yelled impatiently.

Tim pushed the nervous crowd through the door and shut it behind him. They all looked tired. As if they hadn't been drifting apart enough, Melanie let one of their family get hurt.

Melanie wrung her hands together. "I can't help but feel like this is my fault. I shouldn't have let him walk alone this late at night, not after what he'd just told me," she said. They were all adults, though. She couldn't stop them and yet often found herself looking out for them.

"About that," Tim interjected. "I'd kind of like to know what he told you considering my house is a couple blocks away from where he nearly got murdered by-?"

"Something huge with feathers," Melanie confirmed. As glad as she was to be back at her summer home, the somberness of the occasion canceled out any joy she might have felt. She sat down in a chair that had been placed in the hallway and bounced her leg neurotically.

"Anything you guys have ever heard of?" Tim asked the group. "What else did you see?" he continued when met with confused silence.

Melanie struggled for words. She was concerned enough about Ben at the time that it was difficult to remember anything. "There was... it looked almost like a person but much larger. More angular and shaped like The Rake. Some of the feathers were as long as my forearm and soaked with something black that ate away at anything it touched and smelled like corpses." Thinking about the smell again nearly made her sick right there in the hall.

Jeff looked perplexed but intrigued by the puzzle before them. "Can't say it's anything popular I've seen circling forums. Maybe it's something new? The bird part doesn't ring a bell but I've seen something similar to that black liquid before. It doesn't add up at all, but I can look into it once we've gotten through this."

They all waited with baited breath for another solid hour until Eyeless finally emerged from the room. He looked exhausted to the point of death himself. Jeff had told her once that the guy had been training to be a surgeon at some point. His organ stealing habits had caused some problems with continuing his career, to no one's surprise. His experience was pretty convenient for medical emergencies as well as his midnight habits. Eyeless tried to clean his bloody gloves on his equally bloody clothes to no avail. "Well, he's out cold at the moment but he's fine. There's nothing more I can do for him right now. Luckily hardly any of that black stuff got on him." He exhaled slowly and looked up at Melanie, staying silent for a moment. "I heard your explanation through the door a while ago. Can't say that particular creature is familiar to me. All I know is there's a conversation we need to have that's been put off to long. Not just me and you, I mean, everyone here. You all need to hear this. It's not a secret per say; just something old Slender entrusted me with that's finally reared its ugly head. Guess it was bound to eventually."

Everyone pooled back into the operating room and took up various positions around the unconscious Ben. Melanie took a place on the wall next to Toby who was perched on his toes in the center of a plastic waiting chair. "How come he only told you this? I was the last one he talked to before he headed off," Melanie asked Eyeless Jack.

"Because he told me this a long time ago," EJ explained as he adjusted Ben's IV. They had all been awake for hours and his movements were growing sluggish. "This was before either of us had heard of The Puppeteer and Slender was filling in me and some of the others that used to live here with bits and pieces of supernatural gossip because he didn't know what would happen when he left."

"Well that little horde in the summer got the shit kicked out of it in one night. Can't think of what else there'd be to worry about," Jeff said as he chugged down the greater portion of a water bottle.

"I would imagine he was concerned about the other Operators," EJ replied nonchalantly as Jeff choked on his drink.

"There's others?" Melanie, Brian and Tim exclaimed in unison. Toby looked like he wanted to melt into the chair and hide there forever.

"I suppose the title ' _The_ Operator' can be a little misleading. But yes, there are definitely others. Most of them aren't people you'd want to invite to a dinner party. They're all powerful and tend to have overlapping territories. Naturally they don't get along. My suspicion is that one of them has created something new or dredged up some god awful undead ragdoll and got it past Zalgo. Whether it was meant to target us or attacking Ben was just a coincidence remains to be seen."

"The thought of more of those things running around messing with people's heads makes me sick," Toby said weakly under his breath. Tim returned the sentiment with a hearty string of curses against Operators in general. Despite the fact that they'd all lived with Slender in relative peace for years, she'd heard that the mind games never stopped. They were proxies through and through whether they wanted to admit it or not.

"Oh don't worry. This one, if it is one, isn't interested in toying with us for very long. If the black ichor you told me about is what I think it is, at least most of us aren't meant to live through this. If this is the last of it, we can assume it was just an accident. Any more trouble and there's no denying that someone is trying to wipe us out or take something from us," Eyeless said. Ben stirred and muttered something about jars and rupees and grinned before falling back to sleep.

"What do you know about that black blood? Or whatever it was," Melanie said, trying to ignore the comments about Operators stealing someone away.

"It's not from this plane; I'm sure about that much. Usually it's associated with stuff beyond the Veil. Yeah it's kind of like blood for those zombie things. Anything out here dripping that muck all over the place? It's an abomination. Nothing that died naturally or came back quickly like you did bleeds that shit. That came from something dead stitched together at the seams with some freaky Operator voodoo. Everything about this is disturbing even to me. These... minions, they usually are... aren't supposed to last for more than a few hours. If those news reports are all actually connected? These ghouls have been forced to be here for weeks if not longer." If grey skin could look green from nausea, she was sure Eyeless's face would have been the color of an olive. For someone who dissected live patients, she couldn't imagine he'd be easily shaken by the undead without good reason. She couldn't help but be a little unnerved that the substances coming from Ben and EJ's eyes looked damn near identical to what was pouring off the bird.

"You look worse than me," Toby said, pulling her down next to him and back to the present. "This wasn't your fault."

"I could have prevented this though. It is on me," she argued dejectedly.

"No. No, you know he's too stubborn for that. There are gonna be times where you can't look out for everyone. We'll have to ask him when he wakes up, but if even "Majora" got its ass kicked then be glad you weren't involved. You went out and brought Ben back alive. That's all we need, yeah? Just another set of scars to add to our happy, crazy, _alive_ family. As long as we stay alive, how much lower can we get knocked down?" Toby asked.

It was reassuring enough to lessen the guilt some but the rest of the relief would only arrive when her friend woke up safe and sound. She was just hoping that fate wouldn't take his last question as a challenge. Everyone looked exhausted. She wasn't looking forward to driving back home this tired. Would that thing still be lurking around her house?

"Other Operators, fuck me," Brian muttered. "I was just tasting freedom."

"Hey suck it up. Proxy or not, Slender brought your dead ass back too, remember?" Jeff reminded Brian without sympathy.

"Wait, really? I'm not the only one who's come back? I mean... I've never had occasion to ask but I was damn sure you were dead in that one episode unless it was faked, of course." Melanie was momentarily distracted by one of those rare tidbits of information concerning someone's past.

Brian shrugged. "Yeah, I uh... I definitely felt that shit. Was definitely dead. I freaked the hell out because going through Death wiped the amnesia and when I saw that creep dragging me back to the world of the living I was ready to turn back and take my chances on the other side! Had to drag me kicking and screaming to the house because I didn't believe him that he wasn't going to kill me."

"As much as I'd love to continue our little trivia session," Eyeless announced cordially, "It's time to get down to business. I sent The Rake over to the apartment to catch Laughing Jack up on what's going on and bring him here. We're going to need all the help we can get if something's coming. All of you are staying here tonight, like old times, and I don't want to hear any whining from any of you, kapeesh?"

Melanie ran her hands down her face with wide eyes. "Shit. Shit. I never went back to the house to tell LJ I was okay and that we found Ben. Oh, shit he is not going to be happy."

The clown had certainly changed since she first encountered him. Though originally made to match Isaac's personality as he grew, it seemed the clown was adaptable enough to sync up with another person, should he choose to let one in. According to Eyeless, they were barely synchronized from what he could see. Perhaps they never would be. It would certainly be a hell of a lot more convenient to communicate over long distances though. He was still plenty twisted from his previous life with only random splotches of color dotting his skin and clothes. It had taken many months before Laughing Jack would finally believe that Melanie was never going to lock him away again. Eventually he even took to willingly sleeping in the box to recharge every few days. She'd been noticing a pattern between otherworldly entities becoming drained by their corporeal form.

"Some of the rooms have been converted. Eh, don't worry about what's in them," Eyeless said, trying to stay Melanie's withering glare.

"EJ what the hell did I tell you about keeping bodies in the house?" she exclaimed, outraged. Goodness, she was beginning to sound like someone's mother... provided her previous sentence was something any mother would ever have occasion to say.

"They're not bodies! Not human ones at least. Don't worry, it's just storage! Everything is in their proper containers and what not. Just various monster parts, nothing too bad."

By this point Melanie was inches from his face and staring directly into his empty sockets.

"It's for science!" he squeaked as Melanie grabbed a fistful of his shirt.

"Then put it all on the third floor or in the garage. I don't want dead bodies being carted through the hallways when I'm on my way to the fucking shower in the morning, or it'll be your dead ass in a jar!" she hissed through gritted teeth.

"Yes ma'am," he rasped breathlessly.

"She's by far the most terrifying thing in this house," Tim pointed out.

Melanie hid her triumphant smile that fell as soon as she glanced over at Ben. She had to at least try to be on the same level as them, right? As much as the events of her junior year more than earned her a place among murderers, she hoped those days were behind her. She couldn't help but think though that being brought back must have come with some kind of price she had yet to pay- that someone was going to replace her. Perhaps Brian's price was one of the other cast members? Plenty of people had died. It could have been any one of them. She could only hope that when the time came, fate wouldn't snatch up someone undeserving to pay her debt to the ferryman.


	23. Book 2: Chapter 4

Author's Note: Wow I forgot how much I like the song Change Your Mind (the one by the killers and the one by all american rejects). Lots of song related feels at the moment. Have you guys noticed I have a thing for making song names into chapter titles? So sorry guys. Your favorite characters are about to go through some shit.

This chapter was insanely difficult for me to write. I could not find the right balance between arguments and forgiveness so ick... I hope this works. Fourth time's the charm? I added a lot more scenes with LJ than I had originally put in this one. God knows that poor baby shouldn't be forgotten! I'm back on track now. Only characters giving me trouble now are EJ and Moira. I think I'll be able to write Crow once he gets his time to shine. Once again, love you guys and thanks for reading!

*P.S. I hope you can find it in your hearts to forgive me for what happens in chapter 6.

**Episode 1 of the animated narration is on YouTube! Thank you for all your support. If you search for Sell Your Soul Chapter 1 it should be there.

Chapter 4: Hey, Brother

After the events of the day, no one had any objections to holing up at the house other than what EJ had done to the place in general. Eventually he agreed to move his new laboratory attachments to a separate part of the house when things settled down. Eyeless insisted that they double or triple up on rooms just to be safe. She could understand why he didn't want to repeat the events of the summer. A second set of eyes and ears watching out for you couldn't hurt. Ben had woken up but was still groggy. He didn't blame Melanie and said the thing just swooped out of nowhere but that was the last thing he could remember so Majora must have taken over. Hearing that made her cringe. Every time that thing from the game possessed him Ben was left with less and less control over himself.

EJ ended up rooming with Ben to keep an eye on him. Whether it was to monitor his health or to make sure Majora didn't cause any mischief he didn't say. Eyeless was also the most formidable in the house second only to Laughing Jack or Ben in his alternate form. If someone had it out for Ben in particular they were going to have a sorry surprise in store. Tim and Brian split a room with each taking turns in shifts patrolling the upper two floors of the house. Jeff, the box containing Laughing Jack, Melanie, and Toby were left over.

Laughing Jack had been less than thrilled about being left in the dark, for obvious reasons. He wasn't quick to forgive, if he ever truly did, but rarely let his grudges show.

Though she was seeing Toby fairly often lately she was still looking forward to spending time with him. While the others were getting dressed in their rooms or taking showers, Melanie and Toby sat in the bright hallway with their backs against the wall. The hallways never frightened Melanie even on her first day here. They were just average, cozy cream colored and carpeted ones like you would fine in the suburbs. No peeling wallpaper or flickering lights to be found.

"As tired as I am it just, I, i-it kind of feels like one of those nights where I just know I'm not going to sleep. I think I'm going to s-stay on watch and keep an eye on the first floor," Toby said. Exhaustion draped his face in thick shadows and his words were slow and unsteady.

"Be careful, okay?" she said with a kiss. He no longer wore his half mask or goggles unless he was lurking in the cities somewhere. It was a little strange getting used to him without his trademark attire, but she liked it better. He returned the kiss before pulling away and giggling.

"What? Oh- hehe. Hi EJ," she laughed, catching sight of the eavesdropper. EJ just stared like an owl and shook his head. "I can't say I am ever going to get used to you two being a thing. I'm gonna make a call to The Puppeteer and let him know what's going on and ask when he's going to be back. You two- go to bed, go on patrol. Something other than whatever this is. Y'all weird me out," he said.

"You're just jealous," Toby jeered over Melanie's shoulder. Eyeless mimed a gagging motion and walked away. "I must be off, my lady. This castle is not safe," Toby said with a bow and a flourish before winking and heading for the stairs. She smiled and closed her eyes.

As soon as he was out of sight a childish giggling erupted from Melanie's right. "You really have an eavesdropping problem, LJ," she said turning her head without standing.

Laughing Jack shrugged innocently, the multicolored feathers adorning his costume ruffling without a sound. "You know I'm a sucker for sweet things. Besides, it's amusing to watch." Laughing Jack sat down next to her and started folding origami birds out of candy wrappers, only half-focused on the situation.

Melanie glared. "First of all, that's creepy. Second of all, I'll kick your ass if you keep talking shit. Bitches get stitches."

Laughing Jack appeared distressed and hastily pulled out a chocolate bar to try to remedy the situation. She smiled at his go-to method of salvaging a conversation. "It's okay. I'm not mad, I'm just messing with you. Don't look all sad," she assured him. The clown's face filled with relief as his cheeky smile returned.

"And don't think I'm not still a little mad about earlier, "he said.

"You know I feel like shit about that! I was just really worried about Ben."

Laughing Jack said nothing. He stared at his hands and fiddled with a bright blue paper bird before tearing its wings off. "You didn't think to check on me to see if that crow thing had come around the house?" The poison tone in his voice hurt Melanie like a baseball bat to the stomach.

"I-I-" she struggled for words, knowing that none could repair such an error.

"It's nothing, Sweets. You know I can take care of myself. I haven't met anything yet that's stronger than me. It's just sometimes I wonder if you care about me half as much as I care about you," he said softly with no less bitterness.

Melanie bit her lip and leaned onto the clown's shoulder. He'd gotten her out of a fair share of pickles since he met her. A mugging, a near car crash, tripping down a flight of concrete stairs, and a hundred other things all interrupted thanks to her invisible protector. She must look so ungrateful.

"I do worry about you, and care about you. It's just... I care about everyone here and recently I feel like I've been pulled in a million different directions and at the same time I'm going nowhere. Like I'm in a tug of war between Toby and you guys and my family and my career but even then I feel like I'm drifting apart. I don't want to lose one of my family because of something stupid I did that I can't take back. It doesn't excuse what I did at all, but I wanted to apologize for everything else. I feel like I've been putting you on the back burner lately."

Laughing Jack nodded sadly. "I'm still hurt, but I see where you're coming from. I would rather you stayed with Ben to look out for him. A call never hurts though, hm? Only takes a few seconds to let me know you're alright."

Melanie pulled back in shock and stared at Laughing Jack's silver eyes. "You're more mad that you couldn't check on me than the fact that I've been hanging out with you less?"

"I'm used to being ignored. I am invisible, remember? If you die, I lose everything. The others tolerate me. They don't consider me family."

Melanie shook her head fervently. "That's not true! You-"

"I'll stop you right there Sweets. It's not worth the time. I'm not blind. Now, enough sad stuff. You know I can't stand it. Cheer up! Aren't you curious to see what this new creature myth is all about, Buttercup?"

Melanie new Laughing Jack was still stung, though he didn't care to admit it. All she could do was make more of an effort to appreciate him. Trying to continue a conversation he didn't want to face or think about was a lost cause, so she had to just reset and roll with it.

"Not particularly. You know me. I'm a girl of simple pleasures. I don't look far into the future. Right now I'm looking forward to seeing the inside of my eyelids as I sleep, you smiling again, Ben being okay in the morning, and-"

"And Toby's-"

"LJ don't you dare. Go to bed! Enough from the peanut gallery! Time for this little peanut to go to bed, go," she said, standing and ushering him back into the room with more affection in her actions than frustration. He sighed and looked dejected. "You are so pathetic for someone who can become irritating so quickly," she complained half-heartedly as she gave her protector a goodnight hug.

"Goodnight, Sugar Plum," Laughing Jack said sadly as he parted with a puff of smoke.

Melanie curled up in a blanket and hit the lights, her heart still aching with guilt.

As the last roommate trudged drowsily into the dark room and flopped down gracelessly onto the mattress by the window, Melanie realized with Laughing Jack in his own dimension and Toby on patrol, she was technically stuck just sharing a room with Jeff. Thankfully he was beat from the day's events. As much as she cared for everyone in the house... she was still on constant high alert around this one They'd all play video games long into the night and most of the housemates tended to pass out around the living room TV when the night was up. Never Jeff, though. He always went back to his room. He'd made a big fuss about having to share a room with someone for the night, citing that he was more than capable of looking out for himself. EJ insisted on the extra protection for Melanie's safety. Everyone knew damn well that no one was walking away from a scuffle with Jeff the Killer. Melanie had simply assumed all the whining was just due to his argumentative nature.

Jeff simply rolled over in a burrito of blankets with an irritated sigh and fell asleep facing the window without saying a word to her. She'd long since learned to ignore this particular housemate's mood swings. He liked her well enough that she didn't take it personally. Melanie knew to worry more if the guy looked to be in a good mood. The width of his grin had a direct relationship to the amount of danger his victim was in.

Still worrying about the winged zombie slave chasing them, it took Melanie a while to get to sleep. Her dreams were clearer than the night before. This time the images remained in her memory instead of merely an overall impression of them indeed being deliberate messages. She immediately recognized the source as the same from the night before. Melanie was lying in her old bed at the group house when she heard a tapping on her window.

Melanie rolled over, assuming it was either one of the overgrown trees brushing up against it or someone toying with her. There wasn't much to be afraid of in the way of intruders. The noise was persistent though, and soon changed into a godawful screeching noise like nails on a chalkboard. She rubbed at her ears and moaned in discomfort and pulled her blanket around her shoulders only to find that it was now made of inky black feathers. The blanket fell apart in her hands and the feathers dissolved into dark earth that smelled like a graveyard: corpses and moonlight and dust. She inhaled sharply and turned to the window. A crumpled figure was hanging upside down clutching onto the gutter with one hand and running its jagged claws slowly across the glass. They were sharp enough to crack it with a sound that made her teeth grind. The creature without a doubt resembled something one human. Its face and skin were rotted and came off in sticky, slimy chunks that covered every surface it touched. Stitch lines glared out like a poorly made doll.

It was clear that corpses of several different creatures had been magically stitched together with a human body to form this abomination. Namely, a crow.

Melanie awoke suddenly full of fear, gasping for breath in the dark room. After a few seconds passed and she found she still could not draw in air she began to panic and grasped in front of her trying to find the source of her asphyxiation. Her fingers caught soft material that was undeniably a sweatshirt.

"Jeff," she gasped. "What are you doing?" she asked, trying to push him off. "Get off!" He was breathing heavily and shaking. Was he sleep walking? She managed to wedge her left arm between his palm and her neck to negate his weight and wrapped the other hand around one of his wrists.

"Go to sleep," he whispered with his characteristic manic glee. There was an undertone of something else though. Fear?

"Jeff, snap out of it!" she yelled with what little oxygen she had left. There was a sudden alarm signal from Laughing Jack as he felt her pain through their link. _I'm okay_. She sent in the form of a shoddy image. She still wasn't quite as good at sending impressions as receiving them. _Wait. I can handle this_. Laughing Jack sent her an overload of panicked images that only served to further jumble her brain.

Jeff gasped as his head snapped up. It was clear that he was awake now. He fell backwards onto his hands and backpedaled into a square of moonlight where Melanie could see him. His face was more flushed than usual. Melanie sucked in air until she could find words.

"Bad dream, huh?" she asked bluntly as she rubbed at her neck, still thoroughly shaken and moderately pissed.

"I'm sorry... it's why I don't sleep with other people in the room. I have, fuck- why am I even telling you this..." he trailed off.

"Because you just tried to choke me out, so you kind of owe me? I mean you were hardly awake enough to have any real grip on me. But really, if you don't... want to tell me what's wrong you don't have to. Whatever just happened I'm okay with letting it go and going back to sleep if talking about it is only gonna make things worse-"

"-it was Liu."

A thick, foggy silence fell over the room for a while. Melanie knew better than to interrupt. She'd never heard Jeff mention his brother, though she knew the general story by now.

"It's the same nightmare damn near every night. If it's not him it's my parents. If it's not them it's my friends turning on me. But almost always it's Liu. Catches me by surprise... covered in nasty scars and definitely dead- 'why'd you kill me Jeff?' he always says. 'why did you kill me?' I try to talk to him but he's like a broken record. There's nothing I can say to change anything. It's always the same. He lunges at me with a knife and I'm unarmed and I have to kill him to get myself to wake up. Every fucking night," he spat, rubbing his eyes with his sleeve and glancing at it in surprise. "Eyeless is fucking insane for thinking nothing would happen if you shared a room with me. Why no one ever questions his judgment is beyond me. Oh- tell anyone what I just told you or what you saw me do just now and I'll actually fucking kill you, I swear."

"I know. I won't," she promised. Well now she knew why he always had such dark circles underneath his eyes. It could only be nightmares, binge watching Netflix, or terrible makeup skills. Somehow the last two had never seemed likely.

"I don't really want to talk about it anymore. It was hard enough just telling you. You know I don't really do that often, so. Sorry I blacked out and nearly killed you in my sleep. It was kind of a dick move. You should probably sleep with one eye open or move to somewhere I won't run into you by accident. Yeah. I'm just gonna go back to sleep somewhere else," he said awkwardly as he made for the door.

Melanie nodded understandingly in the moonlight. "Tell one of the guys patrolling that you moved. Be careful."

She could tell by his posture that he wanted to say more. Knowing Jeff he was refusing to simply to hide the shakiness in his voice. He nodded and retreated to the hallway.

Now that the terror had passed, her neck was honestly fine. He'd been too far into sleep to exert any real strength. If anything though, it was a reminder about the company she kept. She loved all of them to death, of course, and she would do anything to protect them, but they were still dangerous and incredibly fucked up. She was glad she at least had Laughing Jack to pounce out of nowhere if things got too crazy.

"Goodnight," was all she said. As much as she wanted to offer some kind of comfort, she knew with him it would just make it worse. He never wanted to hear it. She always wondered how much that little black lock box of guilt and hatred and fear and exhaustion could hold before the lock would snap and the contents would be unleashed on whatever poor bastard happened to be nearby. Would there come a time when Laughing Jack wasn't around and her voice alone couldn't snap Jeff out of it? It seemed like only a matter of time. Out of all the group he seemed to be the only one getting worse every day. She hoped against all hope that there would never come a day where it would come down to his life versus hers.

 _Okay?_ Laughing Jack asked. _Yes. Sleeping now. Neck fine. Thank you,_ she sent.

There was a pause and a discontented response from her companion. _Worried_ , he sent, accompanied with an image of a sleeping Jeff waking up again, this time with a knife. _Unstable. You're not safe around him. Ever. Hard to see him hurt you... and_ , Laughing Jack became emotional enough that the flow of words stopped and Melanie instead received a gruesome image of what Laughing Jack would do to Jeff should he hurt her severely, accompanied by a picture of a once again black and white Laughing Jack.

 _I'm okay. Please don't worry about me. Sleep. Be okay in morning. Care about both of you very much._ _Don't want anyone to get hurt._ She finished the sending with an energetic hug as she wished the concerned spirit goodnight again. She worried far too often that something bad would happen that couldn't be taken back and all the color and life that had come back in the last half a year would disappear in an instant. Melanie had gotten in the habit of propping the box open so that Laughing Jack could come and go as he pleased without the anxiety factor of being trapped again. She felt a soft wind cup her face chastely as a swirl of black and white smoke sighed before pulling her crumpled blankets back over her. It still pained and frightened her to know that her friend's color only ran skin deep.


	24. Book 2: Chapter 5

Author's Note: In the wake of computer failures I ended up having to copy and paste publish this from my phone. Now that I have a job I'll be updating a little less frequently. I think after this story I'm going to work on one more creepypasta fanfic and one original pasta before doing some original works again

Thanks again for reading. I appreciate every one of you guys! Sorry for formatting inconsistencies here there isn't much I can do without my computer. 

Chapter 5: She's Not There

Other than nearly suffocating, the night was uneventful. She woke shortly before sunset, confused and worried that something else might have happened. Her fears quickly melted when she heard the sound of a shirt being removed as Toby slipped into her warm arms. The second floor had a persistent chill, and he shivered from the temperature difference against Melanie's warm body under the covers. Despite her encounter with Jeff, she was happy overall as she rested her head against the back of his neck. Neither of them said a word as they fell back to sleep for a few more blessed hours of rest before whatever insanity the next day might bring.

When morning came Toby was gone without a trace. She wasn't worried. He tended to get restless and pace when he couldn't sleep.

 _Good morning, LJ. I miss anything?_ She asked as she opened the box. The Laughing-Jack-in-the-Box materialized and stretched in the sunlight. "Nothing that could top last night, no. Toby's just checking the perimeter. Saw him outside not too long ago. Do you think that crow thing is actually after one of us?"

Melanie thought about it as she folded up her makeshift bed. She was still sleepy from the warm sunlight in her eyes. "I mean we learned last summer that more than one of us gathered in the same place just draws weird things to us, right? Me and Tim have been living in that neighborhood for half a year now. With you and Ben there too? It probably just caught the attention of something passing through. Eyeless is probably right about the whole Operator thing, but I don't think they would have any reason to try to kill us. I dunno. I'm so hungry all I can think about is waffles right now."

Laughing Jack ran his hand down his face. "Please let me make real waffles this time. It pains me to see that cheap crap your boyfriend throws in the toaster. It doesn't even have funfetti in it! How can you heathens call that a dessert?"

Melanie laughed and tossed a pillow into his face which was promptly shoved back in a tackle.

"I'm dead serious," he said, trying his best to keep a straight face but failing miserably. "Those waffles," he snickered, "they're the most fucked up thing in this entire house."

"Says the guy who puts sprinkles in his breakfast tea," Melanie said with an eye roll as she shoved LJ back. She grabbed some spare clothes from the wardrobe and piled them into her arms.

"Don't knock it till you try it," he said quietly. "About last night though," he said in a much more serious tone. "Do you think that really happens to Jeff every night? That's why we never see him after he goes to bed?"

She drew the curtains all the way and slid her slippers on. "I wouldn't be surprised. He always looks exhausted. It'd be too much to ask for him to talk more about it I think. I worry about that kid, man. I mean... no one here is right in the head all the way but at least we talk to people about it. Like... there's a certain degree of privacy I respect but, ya know, I would have liked to know about the whole night murdering thing? Eh. I'm griping. Let's just go have waffles."

Laughing Jack smiled at the prospect of breakfast. "Some things just can't be helped. Definitely no more room sharing for you two, though!" He vaporized, likely to go and start breakfast. The halls were quiet as Melanie opened the door.

It had been too long since she'd stayed at the house with everyone here. It made her sick to her stomach to think that it had taken a near death situation to bring them all together again. The woman in white had hardly been around recently. Somehow she'd gotten wind of Ben's condition without any of them sending word. She sent a small box with a well wishes card, a game cartridge he'd been hunting for, and a little good luck charm that the Split-Mouth Woman had brought back from Japan.

The house didn't feel quite complete without everyone there. She hadn't gotten to talk to The Puppeteer much and had been looking forward to seeing him. The fact that one of their family had just been attacked and he was still absent troubled Melanie as she brushed her teeth and changed into her day clothes.

When she got downstairs only Laughing Jack was up and about. Tim and Toby were fast asleep in the living room, having stayed awake most of the night. She gently ran a hand through Toby's hair and kissed him lightly enough so as not to wake him. A faint smile crossed his face as he leaned into her hand. It had been a long night. She'd let them all sleep as long as they needed to.

Melanie headed for the kitchen and leaned curiously over the colorful bowl of waffle batter. "So... you're dead set on confetti waffles?"

Laughing Jack looked genuinely offended. "Uh, it's not _confetti_. That's the tiny streamers. You don't eat confetti, Melanie. Who raised you, child? _Funfetti_ is the delicious goodness that goes in desserts. I had such high culinary hopes for you... crushed in an instant!" he cried dramatically. Melanie reached to take the wooden spoon from his hands and was about to make a sarcastic comment when she felt someone enter the room. She paused mid-motion and looked up. Jeff was standing awkwardly with one foot in the living room and the other placed so hesitantly in the kitchen you'd think he was afraid the floor would burn him. There were dark circles under his guilt-ridden eyes. Laughing Jack nodded and moved nonchalantly to the far side of the kitchen to give them some space, pretending to rummage in the sweets cupboard.

"Hey," she said softly, wiping the batter off her hands and leaning on the counter next to him.

"S-sorry about... last night. I should have warned you," he muttered. He stared at the floor, refusing to meet her eyes.

"We both made it through the night without a scratch. That's all anyone can really ask for in a family this crazy, right? Beating yourself up over it isn't going to help anyone. Come make waffles with us?" she offered. The corner of his mouth twitched just enough to suggest a smile.

"Bet you I can make 'em faster than you can!" he challenged.

Melanie raised an eyebrow and soon they were racing each other like old times. Of course Laughing Jack beat them by a mile. They all knew he had used magic though. By the time they were done everyone was awake or at least mostly so and perched on bar stools around the kitchen counter. Melanie grabbed her plate and sat down next to Toby, closing her eyes and resting her head on his shoulder and enjoying the brief moment of peace. Ben couldn't even wait for breakfast to be over to go play his new game and ended up bringing the plate with him to the TV.

"So where the hell is The Puppeteer?" Jeff asked, shoveling bites of waffles in his mouth before the previous ones had even been swallowed. Everyone looked to Eyeless for an answer. He had essentially taken over the house in the other spirit's absence.

Tim answered when EJ didn't take the bait. "He's been pretty vague about it. All we really know is something's been bothering him and he's investigating some stuff with The Void. He's worried about all these Operators toying with death possibly opening permanent portals that go both ways."

"That's great and all, but we kind of need someone to look after the house," Jeff said. The two of them went back and forth debating the lack of information going around and Melanie and Toby exchanged a glance. "Want to get out of here for a while?" he asked. "Just say the word," she replied with a mischievous smile.

Once they had cleaned up their dishes Toby took her hand and snuck her out the front door to the Koi pond where she had spent the last day at the house with him before returning to her family. They curled up on the toasty grass and talked till the noonday sun beat upon their faces even through the thick foliage. When it finally came time for Melanie to go home, she wished everyone well and told them all to stay safe and keep a look out. It was unnerving not knowing what to expect. But they all had lives that couldn't be put on hold waiting for a threat that might never show itself again. Jeff had gone back to acting normal around her- at least what normal was for his standards. Ben had recovered so fully that he was starting to get irritated by everyone fussing over him. Most of the others had decided to stay at the group house for a while. She was glad that they were getting together again. EJ could probably use the company too. All that was left to do was to go back to her apartment. As much as she tried to find an excuse to stay longer it seemed like the rut of normal life was determined to suck her back in.

Whereas the night Ben was attacked had been hazy and swirling with fog, the day ahead was surprisingly sunny and warm with only a slight breeze. It would have been picture perfect, were it not for a newspaper catching her eye as she pulled up to a stop sign. She stared at the paper long enough that the car behind her honked for her to get a move on. Melanie, startled, slammed the gas before actually looking up. Her heart skipped a beat as her car hit something human-sized in the crosswalk.

Feeling like she had the wind knocked out of her herself, she threw the car into park and hit the hazard lights before running out into the street. No one was around to see except for the disgruntled man behind her shaking his fist and yelling unintelligibly over the wind. He apparently hadn't seen whatever had just happened. Melanie braced herself for a grisly scene as she rounded the car and crouched down. She frowned at the empty space in front of her car. She was positive beyond any shadow of a doubt that her car had hit something. There was a huge dent in the front of it! She wasn't crazy. _Well, not yet at least_ , she thought.

Something shiny and out of place caught her eye near the driver's side tire. A single black feather already melting in the sun lay unassuming on the asphalt before dissolving into nothingness. She froze, checking her pockets for her phone. She needed to let someone back at the house know what happened.

The driver behind her honked again impatiently.

" _Fuck off, old man!_ " She yelled over her shoulder as she looked around for her phone. "Oh shit," she breathed as she saw the shattered phone that had fallen out of her pocket and skipped face down across the uneven ground. She'd never bothered to get a case or even an extra glass screen protector for it. Melanie tried the power button on the cheap phone as she quickly got back into the car. She locked the doors with no hesitation. The system interface was fried beyond use.

Melanie swore as she made her way downtown away from her apartment. There was an old store no more than two streets down with a pay phone. She couldn't risk calling the house from anyone else's phone. Even her own that she used to call the group was an anonymous pre-paid with no connection to her own identity let alone the internet. She pulled up and made a hasty and terrible parallel parking job that would have gotten her some nasty looks had anyone been in the area. The nature of the attacks must have made people wary enough to avoid loitering around anywhere. It didn't quite feel supernaturally deserted, just quiet enough that she was thankful no one would be within earshot.

Her car was always well stocked with change for parking meters so she grabbed a handful as she turned off the ignition and grabbed her backpack and keys. The pay phone was kept around only for its historical aesthetic. She was fairly sure the cobweb and dirt encrusted machine wouldn't actually connect a call. The instructions panel was caked with dust kicked up by passing cars.

"Twenty-five cents a minute? Penny-pinching bastards," she grumbled as she wiped the grime away with a bunched up sleeve. Melanie punched in the number for the house and waited for an answer. The phone took her change and simply played back the jumbled static of a breaking up connection. What a waste of money. She should have known it wouldn't work. About to put the piece of junk back on the receiver, Melanie paused. She'd originally passed the static off as the fault of the ancient telephone she was using. Her hairs stood on end as she remembered a useless piece of trivia about the phone being modified for solely decorative purposes. She peered around the back of the phone box and inspected the wiring. There were no cables at all, let alone a mechanism capable of producing sound. This phone hadn't been plugged in for at least three years.

Nausea rose up in Melanie that came from more than fear. Her head felt like it was about to explode from a pressure that made her eyes swim with stars as she slowly turned around. She had been expecting something similar to Slender man given that it appeared to have the same abilities. Had it done that trick with the phone to take her off guard?

She'd been expecting another suited figure, or at least... something humanoid. At first glance there didn't appear to be anything out of place before of her. There was something about the shadows though. They were darker than normal and shifted like a mirage. All at once the shadows melted with one another so that they were all touching and formed a network that extended for miles with Melanie right at the center of the spider's web.

"Hello, Melanie," a sultry voice cooed against the back of her neck from inside the phone booth. Melanie stiffened but neither spoke nor moved. "My, my," the woman continued. "You are as striking as I've heard. You're the talk of the town, don't you know?" she exclaimed. Melanie was as confused as she was frightened. This woman actually spoke out loud rather than in her head. What had she gotten herself into? It was better to stay quiet, she decided. If this operator was feeling talkative maybe she would reveal something important.

"The weak little girl dragged back from the dead by an Operator, of all creatures, not only lives to tell the tale but finds herself at home with the things that go bump in the night! Do you think you know the darkness, my dear?" the woman purred as she ran a spindly finger down Melanie's spine. "Because the darkness is _very, very_ interested in getting to know you. You picked up more than a second chance at life when you came back through the Veil. You're a hot commodity right now! And everyone is just itching to make a move."

"Why are you telling me all of this?" Melanie hissed through closed teeth. She was quickly growing tired of being toyed with. With the phone booth behind her, she was facing her car. She cursed herself for leaving Laughing Jack's boxed locked so he wouldn't get jostled on the way back. His feelings for the current situation were intimately clear from the images he was sending her of all the elaborate ways he planned to kill the woman behind her.

"You see, I just had to come see the new celebrity for myself. I have no intentions of killing you right now, oh no. You'll never have to fear that from me. Unfortunately, you're only useful alive. Such a pity there wasn't a chance for you to get properly acquainted with my newest creation."

"Wait, that crow thing... you were the one that sent that after Ben?" The Operator simply laughed in response, a clicking sound like a mechanical cicada with a grating undertone. Melanie ground her teeth and whirled around. Whatever was lurking behind her disappeared before she could catch a glimpse of it, leaving only a swarm of spiders in its wake. The shadows around Melanie converged into the sigil of a web as Melanie screamed and backed up only to have her path of escape blocked by her car. Just when she was beginning to think that this spider Operator had lied about keeping her alive the arachnids dissolved in the sunlight as the web of shadows burst with a brilliant light.

Melanie leaned against the hot door of her car, breathing heavily. Why had no one heard her scream? There were cars about and stores had lights on. Surely someone should have come out by now.

Suddenly very unnerved, Melanie crept up to the liquor store that owned the telephone booth. There were no customers and no cashiers at the front either. She placed one hand over her mouth to stifle the sound of her rapid breaths as she quietly pushed the glass door open. The rope holding the chime at the door signaling the arrival of a visitor had been severed and the bell lay in a patch of dusty sunlight in front of her feet.

There was a foul stench about the place that warned of death. Melanie tip-toed up to the right side of the counter. She crouched down and pulled a small knife from her boot, a habit she'd picked up from Jeff, as she leaned around the corner. A mangled pile of deformed appendages that had once been the cashier lay atop a pile of broken glass. There was a broken bottle still clutched in his swollen hand. The poor bastard had tried to put up a fight. Melanie swiveled to the side and vomited. Nothing she'd seen at the house compared to the rotting, pock-marked mess before her. She wiped her mouth and pinched her nose. There was no running this time. She needed to know what this meant.

The man's face was puffed up like he'd sprinted straight into a hornet's nest. On his left arm was a topographical map of bites. Melanie looked away and bit her fist hard, hoping the pain would stop another onset of nausea. She knelt down and inspected his arm more closely, taking great care not to touch it. The bites formed a message in red, mottled font against purple and grey skin.

 _You seem to think that because your friend Ben survived that you and your band of freaks can best me. Be warned that I hold all the cards here, Melanie. Despite the company you keep, you are still soft at heart. This sight disgusts you, does it not? Frightens you? This could have been someone you know. It could have been Toby. If you care about your friends, you will surrender yourself to me. You may be untouchable to an Operator, but your friends are so delectably mortal. We have so much more to talk about._

Melanie didn't think she could take much more, but she had to be sure. She rummaged behind the counter until she found a pair of gloves used for stocking food. There was something black sticking out of the man's mouth. She leaned over and gingerly pried his jaw open. A river of dead spiders tumbled out along with a note that read only _-Sincerely, Moira_.


	25. Book 2: Chapter 6

**Author's Note: So my computer is having one of those rare moments where it will agree to be connected to the internet for a while. Once my paycheck comes in I'm going to go get it checked out and see if the wireless card is being a little bitch. Got a full time job now! I love my coworkers to death. Some of them write things too! Ah, I'd love to read them sometime.**

 **I finally figured out why I had been liking Famous Last Words a lot less than its predecessor. It was moving too fast. It was like all the characters had put their lives on hold for the sake of advancing the plot. There weren't as many sweet, playful moments as there were in Sell Your Soul. There just also wasn't as much emotion and depth. I feel like I rushed through it. I ended up writing the next few chapters over many a time. Hope they turned out alright! Thanks so much for reading. 525 views... I never could have done it without all of you! I haven't had a new review since May T.T I miss hearing from you guys even if it's really short!**

 **** Okay I'm regretting the way I wrote the next few chapters. I'll post the original and new versions. Usually when I rewrite something that many times it's a sign to scrap it. So rest assured, EJ will make it through another day!**

Chapter 6: Playing God

"I understand you wanted to talk in person," EJ said quietly. He pulled out the wooden cafe chair and sat down with a latte in a ceramic mug. Not knowing what else to do, she had immediately called EJ and asked if he could come out. Despite her love for Toby, she felt safest with EJ or The Puppeteer. She couldn't exactly be seen speaking with Laughing Jack in public. Besides that, she needed information. If something were to happen to her, EJ needed to know about Moira.

Melanie nodded uneasily. A cafe was hardly private, but she was starting to distrust the security of her apartment. The area around it was clearly being watched. She'd turned straight back around and told EJ to meet her at The Toasty Mug and just tossed her things in the trunk of her car. The rest of the patrons in the cafe had bleak looks on their faces as they stared with open mouths at the news story covering the downtown murders earlier that day. She couldn't imagine how much would have to be edited out by the police. It wasn't as though knowing the truth would protect anyone anyway. Eyeless had immediately warned her to be watchful in case she'd been caught on a security tape inside the liquor store.

"I've only seen what they've been showing on TV. I know that's not even half the story. I told everyone else to stay on high alert while we figure this out," Eyeless continued. "I'm more worried about you, though. Why is this Moira so interested in you?"

"Don't focus on me. You need to worry about them," she said, lowering her voice. "I told you, she won't kill me. She's going to use all of you as bait to get me to come to her unarmed. She made it sound like she's not the only Operator who's got their eye on me. I thought you might know why she thinks I'm so special. Why she would attack Ben and make such a scene just to get to me."

Eyeless pulled his hood down and shielded his face with his collar as someone walked dangerously close to them. His voice and demeanor alone managed to turn heads despite his inhuman skin being covered nearly from head to toe. "Unfortunately, it could be any number of reasons. I can only give you my best hypothesis." He paused as a family walked by. Their young child was at just the right angle to catch a glimpse of EJ's mask. He gasped and tugged at his father's sleeve, staring at Melanie. Melanie raised a quick finger to her lips before the father could look over. EJ's back was turned to the man. Melanie stared at her coffee and remained still as a statue. The kid babbled incoherently and the father simply tugged him along and snapped that they were going to be late. Melanie breathed a sigh of relief.

Eyeless stirred his coffee, searching for words. "You said she told you only that you'd... gained something on the way back from death, right?" Melanie nodded. EJ paused and glanced at the television again. There was no mention of Melanie or people maimed by spiders. "I've only seen this happen with two other people. I didn't think it could happen again and... well- I didn't think it could happen without some severe consequences. Unfortunately I was right. Just not in the way I thought. Instead of your body and soul reacting, someone else seems to have realized how useful people like you could be to them..."

"What are you talking about?" Melanie whispered fearfully. An elderly couple stared at her. They were obviously uncomfortable about the secretive exchange taking place behind them. Melanie shot back a silencing look before turning back to Eyeless.

"My best guess is that you're special because you have an Operator's abilities without being tied to an Operator as a Proxy, or being a real Operator yourself. Don't worry. You're not one of them," he said simply.

Melanie shook her head and put her spoon down a little louder than she'd planned to. She waited for people to return to their own business. "And what the hell is that supposed to mean?" she asked through gritted teeth. "How the heck did I get Operator abilities just from dying?"

Eyeless looked uncomfortable. "Tim and Brian have enhanced strength and speed when they're, you know, not themselves. But that's about it. And even then it's only because that power is coming from Slender. But Slender, Slender gets all of that power directly from the Void. He's a middle man for a Proxy. Power gets diluted through the chain of command, you see," he explained at an ever increasing speed as an unfamiliar gleam lit up his eyes. Melanie urged him to lower his voice. "But, provided a human could survive it, they could forge their own link with the Void. You can do it by choice or someone on the other side can just bestow it upon you whether you knew about it or not. If that's the case then you would have no idea about your powers until the situation came up. The Operators aren't negatively affected by using their abilities because they were never alive to begin with. But... if you could survive forging that link without an Operator in the middle to balance out the stream... there's no limit to the power you could gain if you went about it the right way."

He hesitated, waiting for her reaction. There was a hunger in his lifeless face she had not seen the likes of before. Was he jealous of her?

"But you would think I would know if I could do the things Slender, or God forbid... Moira could do! And EJ, what did you mean you've only seen two people live through this happening to them?" she asked uneasily.

Eyeless split a grin that made her feel more than slightly ill. In the span of a few seconds something had changed in him as though he were no longer himself. "The other was a creepypasta that died long before the world got to hear of her. She thought she could take me out if she became something more than human. So she killed herself and stole her abilities without looking back. She had no clue how to control it and no motivation to take it easy. It drove her insane and killed her in a week. I didn't have to lift a finger!"

Melanie placed a hand on the arm of her chair instinctively. "Eyeless, you're scaring me," she whispered. "What are you saying? This isn't like you!"

"Isn't it?" he exclaimed in a gleeful whisper. "How can you say that without even knowing that I'm the _only_ one to survive this long with a hold on the Void? Did you think all those beasts and murderers just- just found the house by chance?" he gasped through clipped laughs. "Attracted to a gathering of multiple creepypastas... ah what bullshit. That's rich that you all believed that."

The blood in Melanie's veins just about stopped flowing as the color drained from her face. "You can't mean that. No, no, no. They came for all of us. They'd known all along where we were, right? It would have happened no matter what we tried to do."

"Oh, wouldn't you like to think that! Don't you ever wonder why I look like I used to be human? Why everyone says I'm the strongest one at the house but you never see me use my powers? It's because I had to save the surprise until the timing was perfect! You should see the betrayed look on your face. If I could turn that look into a drink and sell it to all the sick fucks in the world, I'd be a rich man. You better watch your back Mel- Moira isn't the only one you need to worry about! Can you really trust anyone, Mel? Jeff can't control himself; he nearly tried to kill you. I wonder who else is keeping secrets? Laughing Jack? Toby? Who knows... I could even be working for Moira! Too bad no one else will believe a word of this, Melanie!" he shouted. The barista looked up with deep concern as Melanie flew backwards out of her chair, spilling hot coffee all over the floor.

The possessed look suddenly drained from EJ's face. "Mel? What- what's going on?" he whispered, looking genuinely confused.

Melanie shook her head, tears streaming down her face as she slowly picked up her backpack. What was happening to everyone? First she can't stop arguing with Ben. Laughing Jack was slipping; Jeff had tried to kill her. And now it comes up that Eyeless had been selling them out all along? This wasn't happening, it couldn't be. She didn't know what to believe anymore. As much as her heart was trying to tell her that this couldn't be true, all she knew what that she had to get out of there. Go home and think it over. Whatever was going on was all connected.

"Wait! I didn't- it wasn't me!" He exclaimed as several people rushed over. Eyeless panicked and darted out the door, throwing back a horrified glance as Melanie sprinted through the side door.


	26. Book 2: Chapter 7

**Author's Note: Wow. It's... been a while since the last update. To my credit, I'm pretty sure my sense of time does not sync up with that of the average Earthling. I've moved houses, relationships, jobs- a lot's been going on. But even in my "down time" I haven't let myself relax enough to sit down and write. I hadn't realized how long it's been. This story is not abandoned. It means too much to me. These characters were what got me into the horror genre. Finishing this series is my tribute and thanks to the characters and their authors. Thank you for your continued support during this crazy time in my life. Stay spooky.**

Chapter 7: All These Things That I've Done

Melanie burst through the door of her apartment and collapsed face first on her bed. Her cheeks were wet with confused, terrified tears and her backpack was soaked with coffee that smelled like lies and death. She'd sent a group text saying she didn't know what was going on but that EJ had either betrayed them or someone was trying to drive them all apart. She warned them about another Operator being involved somehow but didn't explain further. She just didn't have it in her.

Laughing Jack was pacing the room with an expression she was glad wasn't directed at her. "Lying little brat. How did I never pick up on this? It doesn't make any sense! Why won't you just let me kill him? It would sure take all the guesswork out of it!"

Melanie shook her head vehemently and dried her eyes. It was hard to get air in her lungs, let alone speak. "He's my family just as much as you are. I'm not giving up and jumping to conclusions that quickly. You weren't there. He looked like a completely different person."

"Conspiracy or not, if he comes here looking for you I'm not going easy on him! First Jeff tries to kill you, now Hollow-face? Some family they are," LJ scoffed. Melanie sat up and tried to steady her breathing.

"Nothing about that encounter seemed right. I've always been a little creeped out by EJ just from his general atmosphere but... I can't believe he would ever betray all of us like that. Moira's really taking long shots if she thinks she can split us all up. We don't always get along, but- something's very wrong. The more I think about it the more convinced I am that wasn't EJ I was talking to. Eyeless was the first to take over the house and try to keep everyone together and protect us after Slender left. Whether he really is looking out for us or if it's all been a ploy for power... no one is killing anyone until I find out what just happened," Melanie warned.

LJ sat down uneasily next to her, his muscles tense and energy bristling. It was bizarre to be able to feel someone's emotions and know they could pick up on and understand your own as well. "Tuts, I've got a feeling that if we wait until you put on your Nancy Drew hat and solve the mystery, more people who don't deserve it are going to die. At least tell the others what both of them said? They deserve to know, whether it was all true or not. If you do nothing though... I'm going to find him and make sure you stay safe in my own way."

How she hated trying to find that balance between the girl she used to be and someone who could stand on the same level as the people she loved now. It was just like the beginning of summer; she still needed to survive, but she'd be damned if it was at the cost of her humanity or her family. She could constantly feel the clash between her own morals and Laughing Jack's in particular. On good days it wasn't a problem. It was only when she was in danger that her half-crazed guardian was more than willing to go to any lengths to keep her safe- partly out of possessiveness and the rest out of desperation to ensure he would not be alone again. It was starting to get exhausting holding him back with not only her actions but to restrain him from overwhelming her telepathically.

"I know you're trying to protect me. If this Operator has powers similar to Slender's though, it's possible that she was controlling him to get me to distrust everyone. When I left... EJ just snapped upright like someone had cut a string over his head. Maybe it was true that he didn't mean any of that."

"It doesn't matter if he bloody meant it or not! Whether she's got a hold on him or he's really out to get you for whatever reason, you're still in danger from at least one of them!" Laughing jack argued with increasing frustration.

Melanie laughed bitterly. "When aren't we in danger? You can't live the kind of life we do without a close call or two at least once a week! I've made it this far haven't I? We'll be fine," she said, laying her head on his shoulder. The day had left Melanie exhausted and muddled. As much as she needed to sleep, she knew that avoiding her responsibilities any longer could put her friends in danger.

Laughing Jack's voice was unsteady as he fidgeted with a multicolored ribbon. "I know you can take care of yourself. I just worry about the day when something catches you by surprise when I'm not around to protect you and you never come home."

That fear would never cease to eat away at him. At least Melanie had her parents, her dog, her extended family, Toby and the others, her friends at college... Laughing Jack only had her. For someone who could teleport any distance at will, she had to remind herself that his world was very small.

"I know. But I'm not immortal. There will be a day when I'm gone. Maybe tomorrow, maybe when I'm a hundred years old. That's what sucks about being human- you don't know when you're gonna kick the bucket. You can't live with the expectation of tomorrow, but you also cant live in fear that every second will be your last. That's the thing about life: you value it and hold onto it..." she said with increasing speed and conviction. "You want to protect it because there's never any guarantees. I could live my life wrapped in bubble wrap and never leave the house and choke on my own tongue, you know. If something happens to me LJ, then it happens. It's not your fault. You've gotta promise me that if... if something happens to me that you won't go back to how you were when I first met you. Don't become black and white again."

LJ looked at her with misty eyes and shook his head. "I can't promise that, Mel."

"Why?" she pleaded weakly.

"Whether it's Isaac or you... I'm more of whoever I'm bonded to than I am my own self. It's how I was made, unfortunately. You are my color, Melanie. I can't make that promise to you because I cannot bring myself to lie to you."

Melanie's lip trembled with guilt. Why were so many people leaning on her? She never asked to be anyone's anchor! Was this what love was? What family meant?

"You need to start telling people what happened, Cupcake."

She knew he was right. Yet another conversation brought to an end because he- no, she, couldn't deal with something. Had he been ending the conversations for her sake rather than his?

"I know just... I need a minute," she sighed. "Why does it seem like all I do is hurt people?"

"Well you never mean it, it just sort of happens. Rather frequently," he giggled. "You're reckless, which worries everyone. Goodness, if your parents knew about the things you get into they'd hunt us all down in a heartbeat. And... well, you're the most human out of all of us. You remind us that we can all die. Even me, even Ben. It scares the daylights out of us, you know. No one wants to think about how easy it would be for you to be up and gone one day. So it manifests in arguments that have nothing to do with what we're actually feeling."

"Like what happened with me and Ben?" she asked.

"Exactly. Now, stop worrying everyone by ignoring them and just explain what happened! Let them form their own conclusions. But they still deserve to know."

Melanie gave in and pulled out her phone. It was filled with dozens of missed calls and text messages. Most of them were from the panicked group, but it looked like Eyeless had been blowing up her phone trying to get a hold of her.

"What does Grey want?" Laughing Jack asked.

"I can't imagine I'm going to like what I see," Melanie said.

He hadn't stopped trying to call or text her for the last hour. She ignored the texts for now and pulled up the one voice mail that followed all of Eyeless's texts and put it on speaker. She had to hear his voice. She had to know for sure.

 _"_ _Melanie, please you have to believe me! That wasn't me. I don't know what happened. I remember what I said at the cafe but I didn't realize what was happening until afterwards. It's Moira! I heard her in my head; she was trying to get me to break your trust. I know I talk to you the least out of all the housemates and... usually it's just petty shit like video games or food or whatever and you have no reason to have any faith in me, but please believe me! The others aren't safe if they split up and leave the house! If I really wanted you all dead I would have let Ben die!"_ The boy's voice was cracking profusely by now. Was the supposedly emotionless EJ crying? He was speaking so fast she couldn't help but wonder if he knew he was going to be cut short. Melanie and Laughing Jack looked at each other with wide eyes. This was not at all what she had been expecting. _"I know you don't want to talk to me after this, but at the very least make sure the others are safe and watch out for Moira. I know you're forgiving but I don't think I deserve it. I could have blocked her out. I didn't try hard enough. What she said about my abilities is true, but I didn't want to kill that girl! And I don't want to kill you, or anyone at the house! Please believe me Melanie, I-"_

The voice mail was suddenly cut off with muffled sounds of struggle. She stared at the phone in disbelief and fear and shook her head. "You what? EJ... what's going on?" LJ remained silent, fiddling anxiously with the strings on a blanket as Melanie pulled up the most recent text. It was from EJ.

 _Hello again, Melanie. Your friend Eyeless Jack knows a great deal about things he shouldn't be involved with. It's quite curious really. I wonder where he learned all of this. The trouble is, he's determined to help you win our little game. Such loyalty is admirable coming from a monster such as him. Sadly, I just can't have you gaining the upper hand so quickly! Besides... a slew of arbitrary strangers murdered downtown isn't as personal of a calling card as I'd care to leave. So how about this proposal? I spend some quality time with dear EJ, and in turn you get some motivation to increase your minimum effort? I worry you're becoming too assured of your success in our game of playing God. It's time to even the playing field. You'll be thankful to know that I'm a gracious host. Unfortunately I can't say the same for my servants. Now, it wouldn't be a game without some rules and objectives, right?_

 _Rule number 1: Don't try to find Eyeless. Not only will you waste your time in the game; if I see you poking around my lair uninvited I'm going to go poking a knife in your friend's throat!_

 _Rule number 2: You can call upon anyone you wish for help. Just as easily as I can whisk them away from the game temporarily or permanently._

 _Those are the only two rules. You can either agree to meet me and end the game on my terms or play hero and try to kill me at the expense of your band of misfits. If you don't respond to this message, I'll be saying hello shortly._

 _-XOXO, Moira_

 _Tick tock, Melanie. Eyeless isn't looking too good._


	27. Book 2: Chapter 8

**Author's Note: A double update today, since I feel so bad about the long delay! I think I've worked this story for what it's worth. Two books is going to be the limit. I'm sure I'll be writing horror for years to come, but a dragged out story is worse than no story at all. Yes, I decided not to kill EJ off... YET. Who knows. I don't even know, who am I kidding. I just throw myself into this weird writing trance, hope for the best, and edit my work incredibly confused the next day! 5 weeks until Halloween my fellow ghouls ^.^**

Chapter 8: Miss Murder

Somewhere at the back of her mind, Melanie was aware of her phone falling from her shaking hands. It tumbled across the carpet and came to a stop next to her swiveling desk chair. She could almost see EJ sitting in it as he had so many times before.

 _"_ _Nice pad you got here," EJ said with unconcealed sarcasm. His arms were folded over the top of the chair with his chin resting in the middle. His blue mask was flipped up just far enough for Melanie to make out an arrogant smirk._

 _Melanie crossed her own arms in turn and turned her nose up at the boy who had decided to invite himself over. "It does exactly what I need it to. And it's even better, because I get it all to myself and I don't have to share it with_ you _."_

 _Eyeless shrugged and ran a curious hand over her desktop. "Your computer doesn't have a lid to close. You must know by know that's a terrible idea, Melanie."_

 _"_ _It's so Ben can come and go as he pleases. You know, because he's a housemate whose company I actually enjoy," she said._

 _Eyeless shook his head in disbelief. "To each their own. In all honesty though, I do envy you that you've got your own kitchen and everything here and it's actually near a town. I don't envy your poor neighbors though."_

 _Melanie laughed and leaned back against the headboard on the bottom bunk. "Yeah. They've seen some shit. As much as you irritate me it is nice to know that somebody was thinking about me enough to drop by. Tim lives a few blocks down and couldn't even be bothered to come by after work to welcome me to the neighborhood! Did I do something wrong recently?"_

 _He looked thoughtful for a moment. It was strange to actually see her friend sitting in the light for once. It made him look much less fearsome. Eyeless tended to stick to the shadows whenever he could, even if indoors. "No, I don't think so," he replied slowly as though chewing on each word to measure its accuracy. "I think everyone's just going their own ways since summer. Don't worry too much about it. Hey, now I'm glad I stopped by. I had no idea it was bothering you. You're always welcome back at the house. It's a little empty now. Mostly just me and The Puppeteer and Jeff. It's still your home, you know."_

She had taken him up on the offer many times. But just like with everyone else, she eventually stopped seeing as much of him. The last month she would almost say he seemed distant around her.

Melanie wiped her eyes furiously with the back of her sleeve as if somehow that could stop the waterworks that had just been turned on. She knew Laughing Jack had also just seen the memory she had recalled. Despite how shaky their friendship was, she couldn't deny that Eyeless Jack been there for her. They'd had plenty of happy memories that somehow got obscured as time passed. How could she let her trust in him be broken that easily? The last thing she'd said to him, the last thing she'd done...

"Oh Gods, Laughing Jack... she's captured him and he could die knowing I'd just told everyone at the house he betrayed us. What have I done?" she sobbed into her hands.

Her usually chatty companion was at a loss for words. His eyes were glazed over. A prominent streak of color once lining his shoulder was now gone. "The others. We need to-" LJ stopped mid-sentence as his head snapped upright. He was listening to something.

Of course, they couldn't even have a moment of peace to plan their next move. Moira didn't intend to stop until she got what she wanted. If she could overpower Eyeless Jack? They didn't stand a chance.

Melanie bolted upright and grabbed Laughing Jack's hand, scooping up her phone and backpack as well. "We need to get out of here and back to the house!" she said, trying to shake LJ out of whatever stupor he had fallen into. "Come on! He said yesterday he'd called The Puppeteer back! He should be there by now. It's the only place we might all be safe! LJ?" she asked hesitantly. She dropped the clown's hand and stepped back.

"Hello again, dear Melanie," Laughing Jack purred with the velvety voice of Moira.

"This can't be possible," Melanie whispered, shaking her head. "No! You were supposed to be stronger than all of them! Damn it, fight her!"

Laughing Jack giggled girlishly. She could see now that his eyes were a deep violet etched with spiderwebs. "Don't worry, I won't kill your precious Laughing Jack. There's some very complicated rules involving Operators and spirits like him. But, that doesn't mean I can't have some fun with my new puppet. Who shall we pay a visit to? Timothy? Benjamin? Oh! Or perhaps Toby?" she mused.

"You stay away from my family, you bitch!" Melanie screamed, lunging at the voice before stopping short.

"Candy Cane?" Laughing Jack asked before his eyes reverted to violet. Moira smiled and tilted Laughing Jack's head. "Ooh, I could say the same for you. You hurt me, you hurt him. These little chats we've been having here and there are far too short and informal for my liking, Miss Day. I'm not asking you to make any decision tonight... only to talk things over and be civil. You don't run away and test my patience, I back off from your precious family. An entire day of peace. But I do have one condition. You come to me alone. Tonight. My proxy Crow will come to collect you. Feel free to tell your friends what you wish about this, and even mourn _Dear Eyeless's death_. Pardon me, he's not dead just yet. But he might as well be. I'll let that simmer. You know... it might be easier to sneak past your family then tell them what you've agreed to. Wouldn't it be terrible if they insisted on following you and some... _unfortunate accident_ were to befall them on their way to aid you? Don't let any more blood gather on your hands. How many people have to risk their lives for you? Hm. Talk with me later this evening. Unless you want to let Eyeless Jack die in vain?"

Melanie's body was shaking from a sickening overload of emotions. "You heartless coward. Show yourself, you filthy hag, so we can actually fight you!"

Moira rolled Laughing Jack's eyes. "Heartless? Me? Consider my offer a favor. None of the other Operators were willing to present such a gift. If you come to me willingly and serve without falter, I will place your family under my protection. You've seen what I can do. They'll live long lives, Melanie. They'll be happy. You can even see them as you please! Isn't that all you ever wanted? For the ones you love to be safe? You could even become immortal. If you don't, you'll die a human. You don't want to leave Laughing Jack and Toby alone again. Tell me, am I wrong?"

Her words were almost gentle. She was evil to the core, but she knew what other people wanted most. And she knew how to wring them dry for it.

"Why all this for me? Why protect all of them, fight other Operators, go through all this trouble for me? And why try to kill EJ? If he had the same abilities as me... wouldn't he be just as valuable?"

Moira shook her head. "In time, your questions will be answered. All you have to do is leave your window unlocked tonight." Moira waved delicately as Laughing Jack slumped over. Melanie rushed forward to catch her protector.

"Laughing Jack?" she asked hesitantly. LJ nodded slowly. Melanie slung his arm over her shoulder as she sat down next to him on the bed to stop him from pitching forward. "Are you okay?"

"I'm... I'm okay. I'll be out of it for a while. That took a lot out of me. I could tell from her thoughts that she wasn't going to hurt either of us, so I used my willpower for something else. Learned a couple... things that might help you tonight," he said with great effort. He turned away and launched into a coughing fit. His skin was paler than usual and his eyes had gone dark. Reading Moira's thoughts? She couldn't imagine what he'd seen, or for that matter what strength that feat must have taken.

"No, no, no. I'm not giving in to her. I'm not meeting her tonight!" she protested.

"Don't think you have a choice, Sweets. She wasn't lying about Eyeless. He doesn't have very long. I saw him in her mind's eye. I wouldn't have known he was alive if her thoughts hadn't confirmed it. You're another piece in her grand game and she has nothing to lose trying to get to you. You have everything to lose."

Melanie knew she would rather die than work for someone who could kill her family in the blink of an eye.

Laughing Jack must have seen her thoughts because he suddenly shot upright, albeit unsteady on his feet. "She's got you thinking like that, it's what she wants! You'd have to be crazy to actually... to think that..." LJ stopped short when he saw the look on Melanie's face.

"She's lying, Laughing Jack. She's got no reason to follow through with her promise to protect everyone. She just wants me. If I make it so she can never get to me... then you'll all be safe. I can't live knowing that my existence puts everyone in danger. Puts Toby in danger... puts you in danger. After everything you've done for me- seeing her do that to you? I can't let her go through with this. All I can hope is that she won't see this coming." The resignation in her voice was plain as day. Her eyes were clouded over with guilt and fear.

Laughing Jack's eyes went wide and he laughed nervously. "G-good one, Sugar. You really got me. You can cut it out now!"

It comforted her a little to know that even now some things never changed. "I'm dead serious."

"You know I'd die trying to kill her before I'd let you do that. Please, Sweets, just... go tonight. I'll be right behind you. At least hear her out. She meant it about a day of truce. It would give us time to figure out a game plan. I can walk you through it, I- I saw what the base looked like! This isn't giving up. It's playing the cards we've got! Maybe you can learn how to use those abilities Eyeless was talking about and... and turn them right back on her and get him out of there! Don't you trust me?"

Well she couldn't contradict him after that. Was there no easy way to get through this?

"I do trust you. It's the others I'm worried about following me."


	28. Book 2: Chapter 9

**Author's Note: I wanted to give a slightly longer note than what I posted on the last chapter. I wrote something similar on my writing website. It hasn't been for lack of motivation or want to write, but through breakup, a roller coaster of health problems and sleeplessness that essentially turned me into a being with the focus and intellectual depth of a potato until getting on meds for it, and a full time job... well let's just say it stacked up. After 2 and a half hours of commuting during the day and an extremely physical job (yes a horror author working as a Christmas elf, laugh it up), there are many days where I am too exhausted to eat or shower until the next morning. It is much easier on my days off to rest my feet and mind by mindlessly playing World of Warcraft than to further tax my mind by writing. I've managed to rest up a bit though enough to slowly grind out one chapter. I don't like it. It's not my best. But it's getting harder and harder to write anything. But gods know I was inspired to write some horrific shit after this election. Nothing will put you in the mood for horror like Nicholai Carpathia getting elected. Anyway. I hope to work more on this, the video series for Sell Your Soul, and my fiction website a little more now that I have some strength back. By the way, did anyone see Miss Peregrine's Home for Peculiar Children? That was bloody terrifying. Closest we will get to a mainstream Slenderman movie. Alright, I'll let ye get back to reading. I think I'm going to go inspire myself on the darkest, deepest r/nosleep subreddits.**

Chapter 9: The Writing's on the Wall

Melanie took a few minutes to gather up some of her things before being whisked away to the house in the woods by Laughing Jack. She'd hardly put one foot inside before she was startled by a tackle hug from Toby.

"You didn't answer your phone! When-wh-when I heard about Eyeless I thought she got you too! Don't scare me like that... I thought you d-died," he choked, not at all lessening his grip on her. "I thought you weren't coming home, Mel."

A fresh mist of tears trailed from Melanie's eyes. "I came back from the dead once. I'd go through hell and back as many times as it takes for you," she whispered. "And..." she added hesitantly, "if EJ was telling the truth about someone on the other side giving my soul an upgrade, death might not be such an issue in the long run once I figure out how this all works. Hopefully you all won't have to worry about me soon." The room was a mix of confused and unnerved emotions as she let her thoughts spill out.

"It's my fault that Eyeless Jack is gone. I called him to tell him what happened today. I met the Operator who attacked Ben. He knew too much... and she took him for it. She's going to kill him if I don't meet with her tonight." At this Toby drew in a sharp breath. Jeff looked like he would stab the bitch right then and there if she dared show her face. The others showed similar reactions, save for Laughing Jack, who seemed reluctant to share the plan they had quickly drawn up before meeting back at the house.

"Tonight? What the fuck?" Jeff sputtered. "If all of this happened to _me_ in two days I think I would shit bricks. Is she trying to win the Guinness World Record for-"

"Jeff. Kill it. EJ is on death row. It's not the time for one of your rants," Tim said somberly as he scratched at the table with a kitchen knife. "She's not doing this just to be a royal bitch. Although I'm sure she's enjoying herself I would imagine she's got a time crisis on her hands. Whatever is going on with you Mel, who all is looking for you either didn't found out until today... or didn't find you until today."

Melanie paced the room nervously and ran her hands over the frayed console cords crisscrossing the living room. The subtle warm memories were comforting to her. Laughing Jack had left to secure the house even more so than the night before and make one last attempt to contact The Puppeteer.

"He couldn't have meant it... about me essentially being, you know... one of them. Wouldn't I know?" she asked. The group was silent. Everyone shifted uncomfortably as they waited for someone to take the bait. Brian, the next best level headed now that EJ was gone, cleared his throat. "I found something while I was boarding up the place after your texts that I think everyone should know about. But I wanted to wait until everyone was here."

Enough people responded at once that Brian had to shush them. "Just... just follow me. If this isn't another trick, I don't know how much help we're going to have." Brian led them up to the second floor quietly as though the weight of the world was on his shoulders. Melanie's breath hitched when he rounded the corner and waited for them to catch up at the foot of the third floor staircase.

"Please tell me it's something you can just bring down here where it isn't dark," Ben said quietly. Brian shook his head and steadied himself with the banister. Melanie felt Toby's hand lightly on her shoulder as she stepped up after Brian. She hadn't been up here since Slender had presided over the house. Now that all of the upstairs occupants were gone, there was no reason to visit the attic. It had an unsettling, almost inter-dimensional quality to it that made her head spin if she was up there too long. Each stair creaked in a different tone that rang out in time with various creatures scampering into dark corners of the vast space.

Now that the warm months were over, the light drifting in through the window was gloomy and dim. They had never managed to get the electricity to work in the third floor, nor anything that operated on batteries. Seeing as the whole place was furnished with dry old wood and thick with odd smells, she wasn't too keen on lighting a match either. She turned around to make sure everyone was following. Laughing Jack was leaning against the wall downstairs, keeping a watchful eye on all three hallways. Up ahead, Brian had stopped just outside of a room that Melanie had never been in. It was neither the Woman in White's room nor that of the Split-mouth Woman.

Brian paused and looked over his shoulder. "Just... prepare yourselves. In retrospect we should have known something was wrong. But- well, you'll see when I open the door, I guess."

He opened the door and stepped to the side so the rest of them could follow. Jeff, clearly tired of waiting stepped forward in order to be the first to see whatever Brian had held off telling them. Melanie heard a noise that sounded like a dog whose tail had been stepped on as Jeff stumbled backwards into the wall only to reel away from it into the center of the room again. Melanie shielded her eyes against the bright golden light as she entered the room.

The room was devoid of any furniture or even light fixtures. She could see why it had been chosen. Every inch of the walls had been blasted at once with an inscription woven into the walls with golden light. Sentences and phrases were scrawled at random in no particular order and seemed to swim in the eerie light.

COMINGFORUS _the deal backfired_ SHEWONTGETOUTOFMYHEAD _in a chess board of only kings and pawns, kings will fight to the death over a grey queen_ KILL TO DIE was supposed to protect this house _I failed all of you_ we were doomed from the start _only a matter of time before they found her_ have to leave have to seal myself off so she cant use me dont want to leave _feathers?_ SHELIES _**KILLME**_ theres always a price to pay i should have known _the fates would have taken her_ he made a deal they picked someone else _you can't kill what's dead_ CANTSEE **SHE TOOK MY EYES** she cant be killed just like that SHES NOT WHAT YOU THINK SHE IS SHES NOT WHEN YOU THINK SHE IS sacrifice _theyve found her they wont stop shes better than all of them shes worse than all of them_ the light is fading _I THOUGHT I COULD FIGHT HER_ **where is everything? Cant see. Everything warped. Seeing through her eyes. Can't stay here. THE DEBT INCREASES EACH TIME** I am no guardian _betrayed you all didnt know couldnt see_ my skin? Whats happening to my skin SHESHEREIFYOUSEETHISRUN spiders everywhere _cant see cant see cant see_

On the floor was a pool of black tar small enough to be the remains of a single feather.


	29. Book 2: Chapter 10

**Author's Note: It's good to be back! I won't go into too much detail because I could take up pages. But 2017 has been a train wreck of a year for so many reasons. I couldn't write until I picked myself back up first. Now that myself and my writing has improved again, I present to you all lovely, patient readers, chapter ten of Famous Last Words.**

Chapter 10: Dark Necessities

It was a long time before anyone spoke. The silence was so heavy and foul that it was like a living creature in the room. It watched them. It knew their secrets. It was the same creature that had been lurking behind them all ever since Summer ended and they began to drift apart. It was the thing that lurked over Melanie's shoulder and caused her to choke on her words until she said nothing at all. The Silence was a greedy creature, never satisfied until it had stolen all the words from the room and it seemed time itself would stop with the slowness. When all you were left with was your own thoughts, Silence ensured that you would have to face yourself.

No one looked at each other. A spell fell over them that only guilt knew how to cast. It was the guilt that comes from seeing all the signs and looking the other way.

"Why does she have to do this?" Toby asked. "Why can't she just kill us? Is she enjoying this?"

Jeff kicked at the words on the floor. "She's basically a living spider goddess... I'm going to take a wild guess that yes, this is how she gets her kicks."

"How did we not see this? I mean... there's no doubting this is The Puppeteer, right?" Tim asked.

"Correct," Laughing Jack responded as he materialized behind them. Everyone jumped. He must have seen a vision of the room. "I have no doubt that this writing is his." He ran his grey hands over the glowing walls and traced the words, sapping the color from them in the process. "I got hog-tied in these threads once. Once was enough to never forget. This is him. What I don't understand is, why take someone else? She has enough leverage. Mel agreed to go meet with her. She's using him for something," he said, turning to them all as calmly as a professor lecturing to a room of students.

"This has gone too far," Brian said. "She's proven it's not worth negotiating with her. This needs to end on our terms."

Jeff turned on Brian. "Well no shit! How can you all be so calm about this? Who knows how long she's been messing with our heads? She's already attacked five of us. This bitch needs to die now, and I'm not waiting for Melanie to sit down and have a cup of tea so I can sit on my ass and wait for a Facebook update from your phone to see if you live through the night." He was glaring at Melanie now. She backed up defensively, forgetting she was already up against a wall. "Oh, you want to make it sound like this is all my fault? This is all happening because I _died_. I never asked for this."

Jeff inched closer to her. "You sure? Because she sure is showing an awful lot of interest in you and all these superpowers you supposedly have. Why do you have those, huh? Because most of us here went through the same damn process, and you know what we got for it? We got psychosis and enslavement. That was our reward. And you're lying if you say you're not enjoying all of this attention. Suddenly now that you're more than human-"

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Melanie asked. Toby had now grabbed Jeff by the shoulders and was struggling to hold him back. "This is a new low, even for you. I don't sacrifice my family, Jeff. I want Moira dead even if it costs my own life and this time I don't _get_ to come back. I can handle Moira. And if I die trying, then at least she won't be interested in the rest of you."

Toby nearly lost his grip on Jeff as he shook his head and responded, "No, no you are not taking her on alone. We're in this together, how it's always been. How it's always _going to be_ ," he said with added emphasis. "Why the hell are you two fighting anyways? We have hours left before Melanie is supposed to be out of here or shit goes down. We all go, storm the castle, kill the witch, save the damsel in distress. Nevermind that EJ is the damsel-"

"Toby, _get the FUCK_ _off of me_!" Jeff yelled as he wrenched his way out of Toby's vice grip. Toby stepped back, astonished. Jeff swore, and Jeff yelled, but never at Toby.

"What the hell has gotten into you man?" Toby asked. He was sweating and panting from the effort of holding back his friend. He wiped a small smear of blood from his lips were Jeff had elbowed him as he waited for an explanation. Melanie was about ready to punch Jeff herself. Why was she feeling like this? She just wanted to fight something, anything. It was like a blindness.

Tim stepped forward cautiously to make sure that no one made any sudden moves. "This is what Moira wants. She's messing with our heads, and she's trying to drive us apart. If we're divided, that's less of us watching each other's backs. And you three are letting her win. Jack is wasting away in the otherworld right now and you three are standing here squawking like a bunch of gossipy women at a luncheon. If he dies because you're acting like fucking children, that's on you. Now if any of you want to be helpful, break up this cock fight and start decoding this mess on the walls before we need to leave." He locked eyes with everyone in the room, waiting for a challenge. Satisfied with a return to the silence, he huffed and walked with heavy steps to the furthest corner of the room.

Laughing Jack sagely guided Brian and Ben away from the battleground so there were less eyes watching them.

"Jeff, I-" Melanie started.

"Don't- just don't. Everyone is going to die, and I wish it could just happen quickly and quietly."

Toby's eyes widened and he took a step back. This was not his forte, nor anything he wished to engage in. Serious topics were generally avoided where Jeff was concerned if all parties wanted to keep their appendages intact.

Melanie was taken aback. "Is that what this is about? Death is bothering you for once?"

Jeff wouldn't break her gaze. It was then that she saw a flash of violet in his irises. He wasn't being possessed, but his thoughts were definitely getting jumbled by an outside force. "We're fighting a losing battle. With Slenderman gone, four of us are now just humans with a whole basket of mental issues. How are we going to fight her? News flash, we aren't, Melanie. Accept that, and choose to spend the last few hours of your life drowing yourself in video games and food like me and at least you'll die not feeling conflicted."

Melanie lowered her voice and stepped forward. The rest of the group didn't need to be brought into this. They were already feeling low enough. If Moira spread any more negativity they could be doomed. "We've already survived so much. I know this is more than we've ever been through, but I can't just accept that we're all doomed. There's something we're not seeing here. There's something she's trying to hide by distracting us with disaster after disaster. She wants us hurting and disoriented so we don't figure this out before the sand runs out of that hourglass. But before we bust down her doors guns blazing, we need to all be on the same side. If we're fighting now, she can turn us against each other in a heartbeat when it comes time to fight her. I've already died once and I'm not afraid to do it again. What I am afraid of is losing the people I love before they're even dead."

Laughing Jack looked over his shoulder with a "where are you going with this? Don't make things worse," expression. She did her best to look reassuring.

"I can't do this on my own. I don't want to fight with you, Jeff. You're not thinking clearly. She's picking apart everyone in this house and trying to target their weaknesses. This isn't us. Jeff, please. We can't split up. Not before we even get a chance to face her. Hey..."

"Thanks for trying. But you know we won't really win."

"God damn it Jeff, I'm trying to be motivating-"

"You need to speak Jeff's language, Melanie! _Traaanslaatee!_ " Ben said. Jeff gave him a sour look before Melanie grabbed Jeff and spun him back around. "No, look at me. Ben is right. Moira is a fucking punk ass little bitch. You want to let some bitch that likes spiders kick your ass?"

The purple quickly receded from his eyes and he shivered a little as he shook off her influence. "Fuck no," he said. "But still... we're always going to be two steps behind her unless one of you is hiding a ridiculous amount of cards up your sleeves," he said, raising his voice to address the rest of the group.

Brian barely glanced up he was so absorbed in deciphering the crazed writing on the wall. Tim looked around as every eye turned to him. "Fuckin A, I need a cigarette. Give me a minute, I'm thinking. I have cards, but they sure ain't kings and queens," he trailed off.

"Anything you have at this point is better than going in like this," Ben said.

While Tim was thinking, Laughing Jack tugged at Melanie's arm and leaned over to whisper in her ear when no one was looking. "Based on what I'm seeing on the walls, I would tread carefully with our new enemy."

"Why doesn't she just try to possess me like everyone else?" she asked.

Laughing Jack's voice faltered the way it did when he was failing to hide something from her. "I don't think it's a matter of whether she wants to or not... I'm concerned that The Puppeteer didn't use names when he wrote that message."

"What do you mean? You aren't saying that..."

Toby glanced over and Laughing Jack had to drop his voice to an almost imperceptible level. "I am not able to draw any conclusions at the moment and it would be foolish to do so. But... when someone is allowed to come back from the other side it means that the fates have taken an intererst in them. Sometimes their life's thread gets tangled with someone elses. Sometimes is loops back around on itself. It's just something to keep in mind as we get closer to this encounter. Don't think about it too much if it's going to distract you from the goal. And don't tell the others. If Jeff is any measurement of the group mood, they have enough on their plates."

Melanie nodded and walked to the main grouping so as not to look overly suspicious. Jeff was trying to massage away a headache in the far corner and Brian was copying down the sentences on the walls. Melanie stood next to him and stared at the writing. She scraped at a letter with her nail and was chilled when a few flakes peeled off the wall and disintegrated. "I know," Brian said. "I saw that too. We need to get this all down. The more strength he loses, the more these words will fade. I'm curious about the references he makes to time but I'm not sure what to make of it yet."

"Alright," Tim said, gathering everyone's attention. "I would be willing to try this if you all think it wouldn't just kill us all before we even left the house. Looking at LJ actually, sometimes the most insane plans made on the cusp of the moment are the best ones."

LJ cracked a smile and raised an eyebrow. "How refreshing. The plans you've all been coming up with are dreadfully dull. I think I would enjoy some madness around here."

Tim cleared his throat and nervously readjusted the collar of his shirt. "I'll cut right to the chase then. We may be short on manpower, but Slender obviously isn't the only Operator in existence. The world is filled with plenty of other proxies and freaky motherfuckers that, well, we've generally avoided for obvious reasons." He paused, obviously uncomfortable at having to be the one to pitch this plan in EJ's absence.

"I didn't know you knew any of the others," Ben said. "I see them around sometimes but- the rest of them aren't like us. Tim, you _know_ they aren't human anymore. Most of them never were."

"I know, I know. But we have hours left. The first issue would be how to get them to fight on our side anyway and not kill us all after. But if we could somehow get around that, I know a few contacts that could get me in touch with some of the... others," he said with obvious disgust.

Laughing Jack looked up as a strange and unfamiliar air enveloped him. "Don't worry about _enticing_ our new friends. I'll take care of that. I'm so curious though, what delightfully sick demons were twisted enough to be turned away from even this family. In the case that Moira predictably rescinds her offer of a one on one meeting we would not want to be overpowered by any minions she sends after us. If you'll look into that... unfortunately Melanie and I should prepare to leave soon."

Tim nodded slowly, apparently surprised at the lack of resistance to his plan. "Okay. It's settled then. Uh... anyone have ideas who I should call first?" Brian and Ben, eventually followed by Jeff, were soon crowding Tim and exchanging contact information for the world's supernatural fugitives. Only Toby remained fixed on Melanie. The sudden knowledge that this could be the last hour they spent together paled his face as he crossed the room to her. His eyes were mirrors that to Melanie showed everything they had been through together and everything they each hoped for the future. They held promises and regrets and secrets as well as a burning love that told Melanie he would use his own rib to stab through Moira's dead heart should his love lose this fight. Melanie's second shadow respectfully stepped aside as Toby wrapped Melanie in a near crushing embrace.

Neither of them spoke for a long time. She knew for Toby everything was too important to put into words for fear of making it somehow less so. He would not break the silence first.

"I will come back. This is just another battle like any other we've had to go through. When I get back... we'll put a charm on the pizza guy like we always do and get delivery," she said. Toby smiled reluctantly as his eyes grew cloudy. "We'll bring out every bean bag and pillow in the house and crowd around the TV. Everyone will fight over the good controller and the bean bag without the rips. We'll all fall fast asleep on the floor and wake up and it will be like a bad dream that's all over."

"Tim and Brian will accidentally end up with their arms around each other and Jeff will get the shit beat out of him for taking a picture. Jeff will somehow end up curled up with a stuffed animal. It'll be just another day. Just another day," he said. His voice said "everything's fine, I'll be fine," though his eyes said it was all an act to carry him through to the end. Melanie nodded and dried her eyes. She kissed him long and sweet and embraced him again before tearing herself away to talk to the others.

Tim was talking to Laughing Jack now with a shocked but intrigued expression on his face. "-you're missing more marbles than I thought if you think I should summon him. That's inviting trouble for the rest of our lives. We can't just make him go away if we call on him. He is going to be someone's problem until the day they die if we go through with what you're suggesting."

Though intensely curious, Melanie walked instead to Ben. He was sitting cross-legged on the floor staring at all the words on the ground. She sat mirroring his small form. For the rarest of moments, he truly looked like a child.

"Do you think you're ready?" he asked quietly.

"No. But that's not the important question is it? We both know how this is going to end," she whispered so softly her mouth barely moved.

Ben shook his head. "They can't understand the words on the floor because they don't want the answer. It's right in front of them but it's too painful to accept. We don't know the why, but we know how. You know exactly how to stop her. It only takes a second. Could you do it yourself this time?"

"I could. Now I need to know if you can do something for me."

"Anything."

"Keep the family together afterwards. Don't let them all fall apart. Don't let Tim smoke himself to death. Don't let Brian fade away into silence. Make sure Jeff doesn't forget how to smile. Make sure Toby has a reason to. And... don't ever forget about LJ."

"I'll do that. You know he's the reason your colored pencils are always going missing? He draws pictures by the dozens and tacks them up all around the walls in the spare room. Some of them are grey, but most are colorful. You're always the brightest thing in them. I think the rest of us will be able to keep going, but don't be surprised when you're not the only one who dies in some way tonight. He would die one way or another. I think he would rather follow you. You should go now."

Melanie burst into tears at how such a small boy trapped in eternal childhood, forced to be a vessel for a monster that constricts his soul, could be so wise and perceptive. The others had swallowed her lie of bravery. But not once could she ever remember being able to successfully lie to Ben. He saw through her thin mask as Laughing Jack did. Ben's face was a contrast of hers. His mask of calm was infallible. He briefly placed his hand over hers before rising. "It would never be the same without you. But it would be more painful if you had never come at all. Don't ever forget where we would be. We would find a hundred Moiras if the alternative was never having met you.

Before Melanie could respond, Laughing Jack had placed his hand on her shoulder. "Mel. It's time to go."


	30. Book 2: Chapter 11

**Author's Note:**

 ***This chapter has been updated. This one and the following were too short, so I combined them.**

 **I am so happy to say you all won't have to wait so long this time for a new chapter! It makes me so happy when I'm in class to check the little view counter and see how quickly one person goes through the story. I'm glad it is so enjoyable that someone would read so many chapters in just a few days! Life is much better now. I think it has to be to write a story like this, or all the joy and hope goes out of it. That was why I stopped writing it. I was starting to feel less like Melanie and more like Jeff! Not good. Anyways, with so many readers I would love to see some fresh [[**reviews**]]. Even short ones are so nice to see. I'm still considering what to do after book 2 is done. Book 3? Series of one shots? Move on to other things? Not sure. I can promise though that there will be an epilogue, as it is already written! I'm hoping to do a few small chapters about things that happened in between scenes in book one at the house just for fun. And possibly... possibly... if there was a book 3 it would be with a new generation... and will primarily focus on only one or two pastas that haven't been introduced yet. I'm having the same problem I did with Laughing Jack though of how to write the "unredeemable villain." It remains to be seen! Love all ya'll, you readers make my day brighter! I've also edited this chapter and the previous one a bit for typos.**

 ****Please shoot me a message as to what chapter you began to guess the identity of the villain? I want to know if I've been too obvious or not done enough foreshadowing. It's hard to strike that balance. Thanks all!**

Chapter 11: From Yesterday

A bitterly cold wind whipped Melanie's hair all about her face as she pulled her scarf tighter. One hand held her hood steady and the other clutched a love-worn polaroid to her chest. The blizzard all around them instantly obscured their trail in the loose powder snow. Ahead of them was a sprawling gothic castle at the base of a prodigious mountain. Laughing Jack had told her they were somewhere in the Carpathian mountain range, albeit an area that wasn't supposed to exist. She shielded the photo from the winds and slipped it into one of her inner coat pockets. Exhaustion was starting to set in from the effort of keeping her true plans from being detected by her guardian. Everything would be put into jeapordy if a single person around her could read her thoughts. As long as Laughing Jack hadn't seen them, she had to trust that she was safe from Moira's prying eyes as well.

Laughing Jack turned to her and braced himself against the storm. The white feathers on his shoulders fluttered with a madness that matched the way his eyes had once looked. Now they peered out at her from inside a fur-lined hood. Though still mostly grey, there were soft flecks of blue the color of the non-photo pencils he sometimes used to draw with on rainy days.

 _You doing alright?_ He asked. Melanie nodded. Her shadow reached out to dust off snow that had gathered on her shoulders. _You have changed so much in the last year. I thought you were foolish back then, the day you freed me. It took a long time for me to realize that you were brave. Braver than all of us. I'm glad I was able to know you for as long as I have, that I didn't die before I met you. I'll fight beside you as long as I have blood left in my veins... Candy-Cane._ She could see his eyes turn upwards in a smile on the last word despite tears brimming there. Melanie bowed her head to hide her own tears as she put her arm around him. They turned and walked on without another word. In their heart, they knew it might well be the end of the line for both of them. For that was how it had come to be, hadn't it? His heart was too blackened and rotten to truly be alive. They had always shared hers. There was plenty of room. Should it stop beating one day, it would likely bring them both to the floor.

As they neared the fortress the roaring wind abated to a dull whistle. No animals lived here, she was sure of that much. Every tree in view was either dead or nearly so. Nothing could survive here. There was some atmosphere around them that stirred up a feeling of sickness and dread that reached deep into her bones. She had to keep her head steady for both of them.

When she looked up, there was a figure coming towards them with uneven, spasmic movements. LJ tensed and drew a wicked looking knife from his sleeve. Melanie stood her ground and watched as the figure stumbled through the snow. LJ glanced at her, seeing that her face was calm, and slowly replaced the blade. Their welcome party was a broken, life-sized mechanical doll. The automaton sparked and twitched as it closed the distance. She was clearly in a state of horrible disrepair. One of her eyes was decorated with a clock face. The other had been put out by a sharp object. Her hair rested immobile in locks of bronze, pink gold, and tarnished silver. She had a muzzle over her mouth that prevented her from speaking. Her eyes were wide as she reached towards Melanie before freezing with her hand inches from her. The clockwork girl retracted her arm slowly with great resistance behind the gesture.

She stepped back and lowered her head to the side, instead raising both hands to her chest. A great chatter of clicks, whirs, and all manner of noises that a dilapidated typewriter might make spewed from the girl as she opened a set of double doors in her torso. Even Laughing Jack appeared disturbed by her actions. Melanie was too taken aback to say a word as a slide began to move left and right and clack out lines on a paper. The automaton held out two fingers and cut the paper slip from its roll before clutching it clumsily and shutting the doors over the printing press. She shoved the crumpled wad into Melanie's gloved hands and turned around, trudging through the snow back to the castle.

The paper was stained with ink drops and oil. _MOIRA SEnt mE TO COME escort you follOWER WILL HAVE to wait at THE is goodtosee you again. If you SHOuld leave thIS place, please GIVE Toby my warm regards._

The clockwork girl knocked slowly three times and the great set of metal doors opened before them with a tremendous noise. _Sure is a big show she's putting on_ , Melanie thought. None of her actions made any sense. It was always the cowards and the weak ones who had to puff up their feathers and make a lot of noise to scare others. She wouldn't have any trouble at all getting rid of this hag.

The automaton clumsily tapped Melanie on the wrist, seeking her attention. She made a grinding sound and pointed ahead. They were in a long hallway of metal and stone. It resembled viking dining halls or throne rooms she had seen in movies. At the far end of the room was a throne of sorts. An immense chair chiseled from hematite or obsidian sat empty on a slightly elevated platform. Spiderwebs coated the alcove from floor to ceiling. Intermixed with these was a writhing, purple mass that oozed from the cracks in the walls and floor. Behind this tangled curtain was the remains of a magnificent stained glass mosaic. It was shattered most of the way, allowing snow to flow in and coat the webs in glistening white. Among the pieces of the mural scattered around the floor were shards of mirror in varying sizes.

Melanie turned to the clockwork servant in confusion. "There's no one else here."

Clockwork shook her head and jabbed Melanie in the chest. Melanie stepped back. "I don't have time for this," she grumbled as she made her way towards a promising tunnel on the left side of the room. She cried out in pain as a metal hand clamped down firmly on her shoulder. Was it from malice or a lack of control over her limbs? Melanie looked over her shoulder. The clockwork girl's static face was as emotionless as ever. With her other hand, the girl pointed to the throne.

Melanie looked ahead again, trying in vain to spot any creature moving in the dim light. She freed her shoulder and took a few tentative steps forward. The purple flesh on the walls gurgled quietly as it pulsated. The wind had quieted so that the blowing snow made only the faintest of sounds as it carried leaves in through the windows.

Her silent guide stood perfectly still at the front entrance as Melanie made her way forward. Why wouldn't the bitch just show herself? Growing frustrated now, Melanie charged forward and placed a foot on the seat of the throne. She stepped up and began to tear down the spiderwebs around her, stabbing at the purple masses that released muted shrieks when she stabbed at them with shards of glass. "Oh, come out come out wherever you are! I'm getting tired of the games. You wanted to see me? Well here I am! What's keeping you?" she yelled. Her voice echoed for a full minute throughout the castle. Melanie howled in frustration. She was going to lose her mind in here. Furiously, she tore and shoveled away at the monstrous flesh creepers until the back wall was clear. They fell to the floor and melted away before evaporating. Melanie covered her mouth until the fumes had dispersed. She frowned and dropped her hand. She had not expected to see a mirror. It spanned the length of the wall and stopped just a few feet short of the stained glass windows.

She climbed down from the throne and walked behind it to stand in front of the mirror. It was covered in grime. The frame had long since rotted or rusted away. She tore off a small piece of her scarf and smudged away a clean spot just larger than the frame of her body. Her reflection stared back at her. For a moment, she was lost in her memories. The lens of her polaroid camera. The water in the fountain. The TV. The glass light fixtures. The mirror in the bathroom where she had first learned one of her housemates consumed organs for kicks. How many times had she seen her reflection in the last year? How had she not noticed how different she looked since then? Her face was so much older. She had seen a lot of awful things, but had also known so much love. She had family who would kill for her, die for her. And she was certainly taller too. She'd put on a fair deal of muscle training with the boys since that first day. Wrapped in her snow gear over sparring clothes, she looked to herself like some cross between a snow queen and a warrior princess. One little lock of rose gold hair had slipped out from underneath her hat. She reached up to tuck it back as her reflection reached for a knife.

Time seemed to speed out of control. Melanie scrambled backwards and collided with the back of the throne. Her reflection grew taller with eyes turning violet as she plunged the knife into the other side of the mirror. Melanie screamed as pain shot through her back. She forced herself to lift her arm even a few inches to protect her face as mirror shards rained down around her. When the air cleared she looked up through pain-blurred eyes at her double. Mirror Melanie now sported curly black tresses of hair done up in a spiral as well as a floor length hourglass gown and half cloak.

"Moira... what the fuck do you want you traitorous bitch?"

Moira laughed and adjusted one of her hair picks while carelessly swiping glass shards off of Melanie's shoulder. "Oh dear Melanie, do know that I only have your, our, best interests in mind. I simply sensed that the long walk here had made you too comfortable. I need you on your toes! Stand up now, we have things to do, places to be!" she crowed. Melanie snatched at her trailing cloak, tearing it with a broken fingernail. Moira turned with a disgusted expression on her face.

"Uhk. Look at you. Don't even know how to heal yourself yet. What a wreck. I can't have you lagging behind because of a shattered spine. Yes dear, it is shattered. You do have a mighty high pain tolerance, I'll give you that. Although I guess dying will do that to a person." With a wave of her hand, Moira turned, leaving Melanie to scream in agony, writhing on the floor as her bones knit themselves back together. Eventually all sound faded as the world went black.


	31. Book 2: Chapter 12

**Author's Note: So close! I'm publishing in my favorite way, hot off the press! Please drop a review whether you like it or hate it. Although, if you've come this far and still hate it I truly admire your resolve. I can't believe this story is coming to an end- it has been such an amazing journey! I'll keep updates posted on my website over at Ariadne's Fiction Cafe.**

 **A few minor changes have been made to the epilogue of SYS that tie into the next few chapters as far as foreshadowing goes. It's worth a re-read of just that one short bit at the end on Christmas.**

Chapter 12: Blood on the Dance Floor

One moment Melanie was floating contentedly in a world full of darkness, a world without pain, and the next her bones felt as though they had turned to ice. She scrambled into a sitting position. Nearly frozen water ran down from the crown of her head to a pool beginning to form under her legs. She was crouched down on a snow covered balcony somewhere in the castle. Moira was facing away from her, gazing out over an endless frozen wasteland. The bitter winds whipped her hair and cloak.

Melanie forced herself to stand and managed to stumble a half step closer to her enemy before having to stop and catch her breath.

"Careful, Darling. That fire in your heart won't warm your bones. I may be heartless, but I injured you for a purpose. I needed to shock you into tapping your powers. You will die within minutes of hypothermia if you cannot figure out how to warm yourself." Moira turned her head to her right with a deliberate and graceful air that made it seem odd that she was not in fact outfitted with a crown. The witch motioned for the clockwork girl to leave them. She stumbled away and out through the balcony doors.

"I imagine I've filled you with more questions than I have answers. This is also part of my careful design. You, Melanie," Moira said, finally turning to face her prodigy, "you have potential. But at the moment, you are so weak that it disgusts me to be in your presence."

"Where is Jack?" Melanie rasped as she staggered forward. Her nails were turning blue and her normally almond color skin had taken on the tone of alabaster.

Moira chuckled. "Which one? The frightened spirit pacing the walls of the castle awaiting your return? Or the demon wasting away in my wine cellar?"

"If you kill either of them I will make you suffer... I will make you... suffer even in... even in the afterlife," Melanie breathed. Her thoughts were beginning to slow. The ground spun slowly like a top at the end of its ride.

"Looks like your time is running out. I'll be embarrassed beyond belief if after all my efforts you succumb to a bucket of ice water." The look of revulsion on Moira's face deepened.

Melanie was suddenly revitalized by her hatred of the woman in front of her. No, she would _not_ die of exposure and leave her friends to rot. She was not weak. She would never be weak! There was too much in this life she wanted to do. She would show that witch what she was made of. Melanie tapped into the darkest reaches of her soul. Lurking there, she found what Eyeless Jack and Moira had both suspected. Someone had indeed tampered with her soul when she passed through the veil and back. A small corner of it was different. It was almost like there was a cancer growing upon it. But when she focused on this speck, she discovered that it gave her a feeling of strength. Despite feeling very dead, it made her feel oh so alive.

"Good, good!" Moira exclaimed. She clasped her hands together and smiled as Melanie's body glowed white hot before dying down to its normal appearance. "Imagine what you could do if you actually tried? I mean _really_ tried. You see? You see what you are capable of? I'm only trying to help you discover your true power."

Melanie scowled at the monster in front of her. Melanie's eyes had turned red like fire as she growled, "You only want to use me! You want me to fight for you like a Proxy with the power of an Operator! Why would I ever fight for you?"

Moira was entirely unperturbed by her opponent's challenge. "You felt the pull of that power just as I did. Both of us would rather die than be remembered as weak. And neither of us wants our way of life to be disturbed. Am I wrong to conclude that you wish things could always stay the same? That no one could ever take away from you that which you cherish? Or even... perhaps the reason you weren't at all afraid to remain at the mansion?"

Melanie said nothing. She stood there, breathing heavily. The snow melted away under her boots and her breath made steam clouds in front of her.

"You weren't afraid to stay because you weren't an innocent, were you? You had already killed someone. Both of us are fiercely loyal to those we cherish. And to any who oppose us, they will be stamped underfoot like a bug. We are not so different after all," Moira crowed.

"You're wrong," Melanie said.

"I am not. And you know it. That's why I infuriate you so. You have a darker side, just as I once had a lighter side. Even now, you are wondering how I know all this. Wondering why we are each like half of a mirror? What will it take to convince you to fight beside me? We could make this world safe. Bring order to it. We could make every one of them, every one of those insects who calls themselves a Proxy or a demon or a cryptid bow to us. You are more powerful than any other Operator outside this balcony. If you join me, I will release your friend.

"Truly, I have no desire to kill anyone you hold dear. But you must understand, I had to rip you open. You are weak. Your weaknesses hold you back, and I had to lay you bare at my feet in order for your strength to show. We would be the most powerful pair this world has ever known. Neither of us is tied to anyone. Our power is entirely our own. You have no idea how great of a gift that is. Cherish it, Melanie. Don't waste your gift."

Moira's eyes were almost pleading at the end of her speech. A battle raged inside Melanie as the Operator spirit within her fought for dominance. It craved power. It wanted to say yes. But there were so many things that Moira had said that made her blood run cold. They were too familiar. Where did her enemy get such an intimate knowledge of her? She didn't want to believe the message hidden behind the Puppeteer's words. For now, she knew only one thing.

Melanie's eyes cooled and her fist clenched at her side. She lifted her chin, trying to steel herself to be brave. "I would rather die fighting for my family than stand by the woman who endangered them in the first place to send a message. Anyone who uses my friends as pawns to toss aside would do so again. I have no reason to trust you, no reason to admire you. All I know is I have a lot of questions for you. My first is, are you ready?" A dangerous light glinted in her eyes then. Moira's eyes grew wide, but her reaction time was too slow. Melanie sent a flurry of metal needles into Moira as she jumped back to put a distance between them. The witch frowned, plucking one needle out as it and the rest of them melted into harmless puddles. "I expected more from you. What was that supposed to do?"

"Distract you," Melanie said as an enormous rust-colored dog knocked Moira to the ground, sinking its teeth into her neck. Moira snarled in an equally animal-like fashion as she ripped free of the dog. In one swift motion, she threw Smile Dog into the cobblestone wall of the fortress. He did not move.

"So," Moira croaked as she snapped her neck back into place, "this is how you want to repay me for my offer? I offered you strength, protection, eternal life!" she screamed. With each word, she grew taller until she towered a foot and a half above Melanie. Her skin paled further and her eyes matched that of a spider's. "You ungrateful little brat! I'll show you true power!" she bellowed.

The force of the spider queen's breath alone sent Melanie skidding backward over the cobblestones. Tears brimmed her eyes as she turned to the lifeless corpse of Jeff's treasured pet. She noticed with shock that the beast's face was marred by trenches under his eyes cut by fierce tears. What would drive that lovable monster to such despair? Something hurtled through the air in front of her and Melanie was forced to dive to the side. An enormous Australian redback spider was scrambling upright by the body of Smile Dog. It considered Melanie for a moment before crouching over the body of the canine. It opened its jaws and began to drain the corpse of blood in a manner too rapid for any ordinary spider. Within seconds, the spider had swelled to the size of a bear cub.

"You're going to regret ever being born, you lying coward. And on a much more immediate level, you're going to regret asking your friends to die for you," Moira said, bones cracking as two extra spindly arms sprouted from her sides. Melanie hesitated, wondering just what her plan of action should be. Was she stronger or weaker than the abomination in front of her? In the end, it didn't matter. No one stronger than anyone on this balcony was coming to save her. The sounds of fighting from inside spurred her to action. She reached into the ground and pulled the ice and stone into the shape of a blade. She was beginning to realize her powers were limited to those things concerned with poison, cold, or ultimately, death. Melanie swung the sword and she switched hands, crouching in a ready position.

Moira laughed so heartily that her spider pet was too stunned to move. Either that or it had become to fat to lift its legs. She guffawed so hard that black tears came to her many eyes. She wiped them away with a hairy leg and shook her head. "Oh Melanie, this isn't one of those video games that Ben so loves. An oversized Claymore and fancy hair aren't going to win this fight. In case you hadn't noticed, this is real life. If you mess up, you can't just load from the last save file and try a different route. You're going to have to up your game plan!" Moira yelled as she backhanded Melanie through the closed stone doors. She felt the doors shatter at the same time as nearly every bone in her body. She felt her soul immediately begin to slip away, shrinking from the pain, craving the release of death. The speck within her that was the source of her power was too small to be of help. _At least, not now_ , it told her. _Would you give in to me for now to save yourself? I'm not some foreign entity possessing you. I am merely another side of you. I will give you the power you need to survive. I will not take control of your actions. I merely want to enjoy full use of this vessel. Set me free_.

As her broken body crashed to the floor, through a railing, and landed in a graceless heap in the first-floor entry room, limbs twisted at every possible angle, Melanie's eyes opened.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Clockwork was becoming increasingly frustrated as her hands flew through the toolbox. All manner of hammers, nails, and wrenches sailed over her shoulders before clanking uselessly to the floor. _Where was the damn screwdriver?_ Clockwork would be pulling her hair out if it separated into tuggable strands. Hell would freeze over before she would miss the opportunity to speak with her creator again. She paused. Considering the environment around her, perhaps it already had. She resumed rummaging through the bin until her eye lit up with joy. Here was the electric screwdriver, and with working batteries in it too! With her mistress distracted, she could finally remove this blasted mask once and for all. Clockwork raised a hand to it. Though it was a living memory of the one she loved, soon she wouldn't need it. She would see the real thing. He had finally come back for her. Well, not the man she knew. He was decades dead. This one... this alternate form... he would save her. He would. She just knew it.

Clockwork frantically removed all the screws from her face grille until it clattered to the ground. She stared at it with a mixture of disgust and fascination. Did her mouth still work? She tested out a few rudimentary sounds. Her mechanical vocal cords that more closely mimicked a human's had been torn out years ago. The simpler ones were rusty and covered with oil, but they still functioned well enough. She cleared her throat and hummed a few tunes. Satisfied, she grabbed a rather large wrench from the box before marching out the double doors. She walked with a swing in her robotic step, her voice lilting in a most off-key way, as she crooned, "Moira~! I'm coming for you! Don't you want to see me? Don't you want to hear my lovely voice? I have a present for you- a token of my appreciation! This is for what you did to Toby! I'm going to shove this wrench right up your ass before I kill you!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Eyeless Jack carved another line in the rocky floor with his knife, wishing for death. He was sure every form of torture known to man had been performed upon him. And yet, here he still was. What a fucking godsend. He remembered once, many years ago, he had believed in God. He hadn't considered his faith again until he stared at his reflection. His reflection with bleeding black sockets and grey skin that masked his insides which always _hungered._ That was his curse, the hunger. The others were lucky that theirs was so mild that the term "itch" could be applied. No, his hunger was a void. Everything about him was emptiness. But that was how it had been for all of them, wasn't it? How it had been before she arrived?

The way she looked at a person damn near melted them into a puddle at her feet. It was like all the memories of every awful thing you'd ever done, that nasty voice on your shoulder who calls you a failure and a freak, it was like she was able to shut it up for a while. And she'd chosen Toby, of course. Could any of them blame her? The two of them were perfect together. At first, he'd been jealous. He figured they all were, at some point in time. It was funny, how that had worked out. In each his own way, they had all loved her. They had all been walking shells of people: walking dead. If she was the reason they all felt alive again, she had better be prepared for people to be willing to die for her.

This time though, they were definitely in over their heads. He was sure that a great deal had transpired after his disappearance and that he would need to be filled in if there was any time. But of course there wouldn't be, so he would have to be ready to use the last of his strength as soon as the time came. He had been in here so long, but if his calculations were correct, the proverbial shit would be hitting the fan any moment now.

Something flew across the hallway outside his cell doors and hit the wall with a disgusting squelch, filling the area with a putrid smell. _Perhaps the shit isn't proverbial after all_? Unable to muster the energy to stand, Eyeless Jack simply waited, blinking in the darkness, as he tried to make out any further movement in the hallway. A clicking sound, following by the scraping of long claws from the ceiling outside the cell door told EJ exactly who his savior was.

"Rake, it's good to see you again, old friend."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next fighter to mobilize was one who rested deep in the bowels of the castle. Many floors underground, where the air was damp and old, lived the creatures who shunned the sunlight and other good and natural things the world had to offer. The creature called Crow raised a rotted head from underneath a tattered wing. No matter how often his stitching was fixed, he continued to fall apart. There was simply no more saving to be done. He was but a pile of scraps. It would be like trying to sew together pieces of jello.

Crow groaned and shuffled blindly across the muddy floor. The cuff biting into his left talon had caused a laceration that became infected so badly that his rotting leg had nearly doubled in size from the pressure of building pus and gases. Moira had been too focused on the arrival of Melanie to tend to his failing body. It was no matter. Soon he would no longer be of use, and she would have to do something with him. Yes. That was it. He would live out his purpose, and then? And then? He couldn't remember what would come after, just as he couldn't remember what came before.

It mattered not. He had business to attend to on the ground floor. He sensed that others had arrived and that his assistance was needed. He could only hope that this would be the last battle.


	32. Book 2: Chapter 13

**Author's Note: Hey all! I've had these most recent chapters finished for a while but wanted to look them over a few times before publishing of course. It's hard to tell with your own writing when the average reader will truly figure out a twist. Let me know in the reviews if twists are too sudden or too drawn out! I've got 5 weeks off for winter break so I've had lots of late nights available for writing. It's crazy that this series is approaching its 2 year anniversary! Happy new year to everyone. Cheers to happiness and new opportunities!**

Chapter 13: You're Gonna Go Far Kid

Moira frowned, wondering if she had miscalculated her last blow. It was supposed to awaken the girl, not send her into the afterlife again. She turned her head to the side and spat out a mouthful of blood as her bones rearranged and grew to form two more appendages.

"Sythra, follow me. I want you to check for any... visitors, at the front door," she said with a disgusted curl to her lip. Despite her ghastly appearance she had always considered herself a sort of crusader. Proxies and monsters didn't deserve to exist. The only exceptions she made were the ones who served her, and by extension, a higher purpose. It didn't help that the same ones who were banging at the front gates now were the same who had each run their bloody hands in turn over her own front door all those years ago, stepping over a pile of corpses.

She shook the memory away and fought back the nausea that came with her rising tide of emotions. It would make useful fuel for her to destroy them when she needed it. For now, she needed to keep her head. The spider queen was dimly aware of the fact that a growing abdomen, thorax, ten pairs of appendages, and an exoskeleton were covering her body as she threw aside the rubble on the balcony. Her pet stared at her with concern as she scraped her hands on the pile of bricks blocking her entrance to the main house.

"STOP GAWKING! I said MOVE, Sythra!" she howled. The spider shrank back before wiggling through a hole in the wall and making a beeline for the front door. With one last growl Moira dragged herself through the opening and took in the sight of the castle foyer. The railing around the third floor center walkway had been ripped through by the force of the blow. This was not good. Well, Moira could still feel her own pulse. Clearly the girl had not died, or she would not be here. She forced herself to slow her steps. Panic was unbecoming to an Operator.

There were sounds of fighting all around the castle. They were growing louder by the minute. She had enough minions that she needn't worry about the others. None of them would reach her. As far as she was concerned it was just the two of them. Moira placed her hands on the twisted metal and peered over the side. A grin spread over her face at the sight of Melanie rising to her feet. When her head snapped upright, her glowing golden eyes locked with Moira's. Perfect. Moira felt her own power strengthen in turn as Melanie's choices moved them closer. The girl wouldn't win. She was decades behind.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Melanie could no longer see. She had the sense that her eyes worked, but she was disconnected from her body. It felt as though she were floating inside herself. She had no idea a soul could be so vast. She closed her eyes. It felt incredible to be able to rest. Her other self had taken over. It would make sure Moira was taken down, and everything would go back to normal. For the first time in as long as she could remember she didn't have to worry about protecting everyone. Melanie let herself sink back further as the muffled sounds of the outside world slid further away.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sythra clicked and chittered, instructing her sisters to follow her. The horde of spiders of all sizes and species approached the front door. Anyone waiting on the other side would have a sorry surprise waiting. With a tap of her legs on a panel, the doors slowly began to open. The eldest arachnid paused, uncertain. She saw not a single person out in the snow. But she could smell them. Strongly! Someone was still here, but where? There was another smell in the air. It was an intoxicating smell of something chemical. Sythra ordered her sisters to follow her onto the front courtyard and search the area. When they were all gathered out front, the spider finally managed to locate the source of the smell. The snow and leaf litter underneath their feet was completely soaked with it. Sythra, having grown up in the mountains, was unfamiliar with this curious substance. She bent her head down, sniffing it, even going so far as to try a small lick.

The spider grimaced and reeled back at the foul taste. Even fouler still was the sudden stench in the air of prey. Sythra whirled around in time to see a masked figure perched atop the archway. The figure slid aside a white mask to reveal a shit-eating grin as he dropped a small metal cube onto the ground.

As the courtyard of the castle was engulfed in flames, Tim relished the screams of the spiders before turning back to the facade of the castle. He took hold of the gloved hand extending from the second floor window and was lifted inside.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Rake patiently led the way, stopping every few feet to allow his battered former housemate to keep up. The eyeless boy leaned on the wall and motioned for the ceiling lurker to wait for him. Even a creature as emotionless as the Rake winced at the sight of EJ hunched over, holding a rag over a bloody gash as he spat blood and black ichor on the cobblestone floor. There was a power within him, similar to Melanie's, that cried out for him to give himself over to it rather than succumb to his injuries. He had done that once before. Never again. He had something to live for now.

A few minutes passed by. The Rake quickly picked off any creatures patrolling the hallway before they could sound an alarm. As it became clear that the proxy's condition would not improve on its own, the Rake shook his scaly head. If they all lived through this day, they would never let him live down such an indignity. The attic lurker said nothing, and merely tossed the teen onto his back.

"God... damn it... Rake... Rake... I can walk," he choked out, each pause punctuated by another coughing fit. The Rake winced as he could feel blood running down his sides. "Rake. Put me down, I'm fine. Damn... it. Put me down."

If the Rake had a heart he was sure it would have constricted upon hearing the sounds coming out of the teen's mouth. "Not a chance, pal," was all he said. At first they made good time, climbing the many staircases that led to the surface world. But the boy was heavier than he looked. The silence weighed more than Jack though. The silence always held secrets. Could he smell it?

"Hey... how did you know to... to come here? Have you been to the house? What's going on over there?" This burst of coherent dialogue sent EJ into such a coughing frenzy that the Rake had to lower him down to the ground before he fell there. The boy's shirt was soaked through so thoroughly that it almost seemed pointless to keep it on. There was nothing to bind up his countless wounds with. Besides that, it wasn't immediately clear whether he was suffering in addition from poison or the like.

Eyeless Jack drew in several shaky breaths. He looked up at the crouched form of the Rake, waiting patiently for his... housemate? Friend? To be able to move forward again. "I'm slowing you down. You... you should be up there. If the others came... they need all the help... they... they can get."

The Rake's long mouth tilted downward. He had never seen this one so broken before. It was... disconcerting. With no other sound but a grunt, he lifted Jack again and moved at nearly triple his earlier pace. His breathing quickly became labored, but he had fared worse.

"Stop. Rake... stop. You're going to kill yourself-"

"Shut up."

"...what?"

The Rake rounded another corner. The faintest speck of light indicated that they were getting close to the first floor. "Stop talking. It'll make you worse. I'm fine. I... I'll recover. Tim made calls. Cell phones, oija boards, mirrors, everything he could find. There's a small army in there. But... not everyone is here that should have come."

EJ was so delirious that the change in tone at the end of the Rake's monologue didn't register with him. He readjusted so that his abdomen would be jostled less as the ceiling lurker clambered up another staircase. "It's not like they owe us anything. I mean... I wouldn't expect them all to come... just for us."

The Rake swallowed nervously. Would telling him cause the boy's state to worsen even more? He couldn't risk it. "They'll all be glad to see that you're still alive. Don't get any notions of heroism in your head. We're getting you straight to the front door, LJ can teleport you out of here, and I'll come back and help the others. It's non-negotiable."

EJ made a small sound of understanding before slipping into semi-consciousness.


	33. Book 2: Chapter 14

**Author's Note: Hey everyone! Classes have started up again so unfortunately, my free time is no longer infinite. I'm back to having that schedule where most days my weekend is either one day only or I'm doing school/work 7 days a week. I'm feeling really productive right now though! I'm enjoying all my classes so much that I'm weeks ahead on my homework. Can't say that's ever happened before! I'm still trying to make time for writing on my late nights though.**

 **I've been struggling so much with how to write chapter 17. I... I honestly don't know what to do with Jeff. To sort of transcribe what I'm going through as a writer, picture that scenes come to you like images in a pool of water while you're scrying. Sometimes they're long and clear, sometimes they have no context, and other times you only get glimpses. I feel like I'm missing something big. I want to do justice to the character. Need to get this right! Thankfully these three have been written for a while. I think I need to do a flow chart for ch16. Those are amazing for all my fellow writers- write out the things that would not happen and why. Write what you KNOW does happen and work it out from there.**

Chapter 14: Riptide

Moira was caught by surprise as Melanie picked up a long sliver of glass and hurled it at the third-floor walkway with inhuman strength. The spider queen barely managed to dodge the shard. She didn't take her eyes off the girl. She was moving quickly now. Moira studied Melanie's eyes. If Melanie had taken a back seat, then she wouldn't be able to reason with her for some time. She'd have to wear her down. Fine. She wanted a fight? Then she would get her fight.

Moira flexed her limbs, testing that they had formed fully, before leaping over the crushed banister and scurrying to the ground level. A massive boulder made contact inches from her head. Her strength was impressive. But technique? Woefully lacking. Imagination? Nonexistent.

Another boulder made contact with one of her legs as she flipped off the wall and righted herself. "You're telling me," she said, "that you are possibly the second most powerful Operator in the world, and you're chucking a fucking boulder at me?!" The grey-skinned witch shrieked, pulling at her hair. NotMelanie paused, calculating the strange sight in front of her. Moira shielded her wounded leg as it slowly healed, using one of her good ones to kick at the small stones on the floor. "No matter. You'll be forced to adapt soon enough!" She shouted as she spun, hurling a small sticky orb at Melanie. It landed softly, sticking to her foot.

The small Operator chuckled and shook her foot casually. The pile of goo did not dislodge. In fact, it was moving. She furrowed her brows and used her other foot to kick at the blob, causing it to scatter. Thousands of miniscule spiders spread out, engulfing Melanie's body and attempting to suck the blood from it. Moira was enjoying this sight so much that she let her guard down. With a fierce battle cry, Melanie let out a searing grey light like sunlight reflecting off an iceberg that froze the swarm, sending them clattering to the ground. She then directed the light at Moira, throwing her into the opposite wall and temporarily freezing her limbs. The sound of the impact masked the entrance of another on the opposite side of the room. This one crouched for a moment, silent. Calculating the best approach, before entering the fray.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ben stood shaking with cold and adrenaline as he watched the castle itself come to life. He hadn't felt like this since the day he drowned. Memories threatened to overtake him. He felt again the water filling his throat and lungs. Ben gasped for air, sinking to his knees, dimly aware of the clown guardian fending off a horde of gargoyles before quickly sitting down in front of him.

"Ben. Hey, Ben. Look at me," LJ said quickly. The sprite forced himself to look up. The clown's face wasn't exactly comforting, but it was enough to distract him. "You're not in the game. You're in Moira's castle. It's just memories, Ben. Fight it."

The half-frozen boy clawed at the ground which felt so much like the stones the well was made of and breathed in the cold air around him and felt as though he was sinking and how, how, could he fight this? He hadn't thought about that day for so long. Not like this.

Laughing Jack began to panic as the gargoyles drew closer. He could always teleport them away, but that would be a waste of precious strength they would desperately need every ounce of if these monsters were any indicator of what other horrors lay inside the fortress. He tried a different approach.

"Hey... Mario Kart? Knocking Toby off Rainbow Road. Pizza eating contests with EJ. Funfetti waffles. Blindfolded darts contests... awful swing dancing."

These positive triggers seemed to help snap Ben out of his trance. The blue hue drained from his face which now sported an ear to ear grin. It faded quickly. "I'm sorry. That hasn't happened in so long. I think I'm just out of it after-" the boy was cut off as the stone sculptures swooped in for another attack. LJ was now truly enraged that these creatures dared attack someone in such a state. Had they no shame? He quickly grabbed Ben and teleported a short distance behind the gargoyles. They paused, confused. LJ tapped one on the shoulder. It turned around, mouth agape. "Ah, just the opportunity I needed!" he shouted with sadistic glee as he popped a red and orange candy into the beast's mouth. "Run!" He yelled, guiding Ben away from the horde.

Every gargoyle stopped and stared at the one who was currently looking itself all over in confusion. Suddenly its eyes widened in terror just before it exploded like a pipe bomb, sending chunks of rubble flying into the other gargoyles and disabling most of them.

Ben laughed nervously. "So... your powers are basically infinite if you can figure out a way to incorporate candy?"

Laughing Jack merely cackled in response as he lunged for the other guardians. Several attempted to stay and fight the Candyman while the rest who were still able to move flew until they exited the Carpathian mountain range entirely. Ben was happy to have it easy in the first fight. It was interesting to have the freedom to stay still and watch someone else at work. Come to think of it, he had never seen Laughing Jack fight before. LJ hadn't come downstairs the night of the attack on the mansion until it was time to send in the cleanup crew. Besides, Ben wasn't sure he would remember anyways if that were not the case. Everything about that night was a painful blur.

LJ was now clapping candy residue from his hands and giggling as he trotted away from the wreckage. One gargoyle left with only a single wing was flapping frantically trying to stay aloft before crashing into the stone wall. Another was shrieking along with the sound of thousands of pop-rocks candies going off before dropping to the ground, dead.

"I'm equally disturbed and impressed," Ben said. He brushed cobblestone dust from his clothes and headed toward the door leading to the castle proper. Ben struggled to fight back thoughts he knew would only distract him at a critical moment. Though his heart ached and dread hung over them both, he was at least uplifted by their first victory. If the demon clown was still torn up over what happened at the house, he didn't show it. Laughing Jack twirled his hand through the air, swinging his hips and kicking chunks of dead gargoyle out of his path, all while quietly singing " _party don't start till I walk in!"_


	34. Book 2: Chapter 15

**Author's Note: I just wanted to say thank you so much to the readers who have come this far! There aren't a lot of you, but I appreciate every one of you who is still reading! You give me so much hope. I just wanted to tell you how happy I am you're here. That one chapter down the road is still giving my some difficulties. I'm sure I'll work it out soon though. Also, I've started taking a creative writing class! How long before the teacher finds out I write fanfiction at almost 21 years old? Not long. Not long at all.**

 **I also wanted to take a second to let everyone know that there's a few chapters that have undergone major edits recently! Off the top of my head, I'm sure that Book 1 chapters 2 (Toby) and 11 (Jeff-2) have been overhauled the most. You don't have to re-read them, of course, but just as a summary I made Melanie's reactions to things a bit more realistic in response to some commentary by a reader. I think my writing may have ah... I don't know I know it's weird but I'm hoping I didn't lose a friend over it? Still waiting to see what's going on.**

Chapter 15: Little Talks

[A few hours prior]

What remained of the group was due to leave for Moira's castle in an hour. Melanie and Laughing Jack were hurriedly making preparations upstairs. Something about snow boots and scarves, he had heard. She was so close- just one floor away. Knowing that this night could end in a bloodbath, Toby was tempted to go after her. He knew he was needed elsewhere though. Toby looked around at the shadowed faces occupying various corners of the game room. Ben, Brian, Jeff, Tim, and himself. They were all that was left.

The house was too quiet with just the five of them downstairs. There was no video game blaring, no smell of pizza fresh from the oven, no crinkle of beanbags. It felt dead. It felt like it did Before. He began quickly stuffing a myriad of objects into a black and orange backpack sitting on the kitchen counter and making preparations to leave.

He didn't glance up as Ben took a seat on one of the barstools across from him. "You look like you're already going somewhere." Toby shoved one last item in the pack before forcing the strained zipper shut and throwing the straps around his shoulders. "Melanie's not going to be happy if you go off on your own and try to play hero," Ben continued.

"I'm not," Toby said. "I need to pay a visit to someone before we go. I'll be back in time for Laughing Jack to teleport us all out of here as reinforcements once she's inside. I know what the plan is. I'm sticking to it."

Ben leaned onto the countertop and folded his arms. "Mind if I ask who's so important that they get a visit mere minutes before we're about to storm the castle?" The elf's head tilted and he reached for a halfway-stale poptart that had been discarded earlier that day. He munched steadily as Toby fumbled over his answer. There were few at the house who would understand the truth behind the words he was trying to form. Maybe there would be a day, but now was not the time to tell Ben about the striking similarily that Melanie shared with the deceased inhabitant of her old room.

"I'm going, going to see Melanie's parents. They d-deserve to know," was all he said as he made his way out of the kitchen. He passed Brian cleaning a gun on the armrest of the couch as well as the curious sight of Tim gathering a significant collection of gasoline cans.

Ben jumped up and blocked his path. "Wait, what? They don't... she's not going to?" he said, hopping from side to side as Toby attempted to reach the staircase to the second floor. "Dude, god damn it stop walking! If Moira is watching us, do you really think it's safe to draw her attention to them?"

"Nothing we're going to do today will be safe. This is my choice. They've put up with a lot of bullshit from us and I'm halfway surprised any of us are still walking, but they need to know we have her back. There are a few things I need to ask them too. Ben... Ben, please move. I need to leave."

The sprite's eyes drooped downward and his shoulders sagged. The poor kid was just trying to look out for him. Being cocky and going it alone had nearly gotten him killed only days earlier. Toby shifted his backpack uncomfortably and avoided meeting the kid's eyes. "Look, I'll be back before you know it. Just keep yourself busy until then, okay?" He said, ruffling the kid's hair. Ben nodded, pushing Toby's hand away, and Toby sighed with relief as the kid stepped to the side. "And Tim... I don't know what you're planning but it looks fucking awesome. Whatever you're doing, keep doing that. I like that shit." Tim laughed as he added another red canister to the mountain of fuel.

From a little ways up the first hallway, Toby could hear Laughing Jack's voice from one of the supply rooms. He quickened his pace, all too aware of how little time he would have. The grey guardian sensed his approach and moved to stand in the doorway of the room, still keeping up a conversation with Melanie in order to distract her. She didn't need to know that he knew her secret. It would bring up too many painful memories that he knew too well how hard she had tried to put behind her. Maybe it wasn't the best coping mechanism, but hey, whatever kept her sane.

LJ told Melanie that he was going to grab something they needed from another room before motioning to Toby to follow him into Ben's room down the hall. The clown looked like he had been through a fight with an army of geese as well as not having slept for a week, but Toby wasn't sure if he really looked any worse than normal, or worse than the rest of them for that matter. As soon as they were out of earshot of Melanie, Jack turned to Toby and assessed that he had plans to go somewhere.

"You're going to see them?" he asked. Toby nodded. He'd asked the clown to teleport him often enough before. It wasn't as though it was some rare surprise. But they both knew that the circumstances were a little different this time. Laughing Jack sighed and tapped his foot, apparently working out the time crunch in his head. "You can make it back in time? I'm going to be taking you all one by one. Complicated explanation, but, it's easier. You and Jeff are going to be last. I need Tim and Brian ready to roll as soon as possible because of what they're putting together down there. Be ready to leave at 6:30 exactly. I don't care what you're in the middle of; I'm ripping you out of there. Got it?"

Toby nodded again. "I can make it. This is important to me. Can you take me now? Before she notices what's up?" Toby was expecting a verbal response. But as Melanie's voice and footsteps echoed through the hall, Laughing Jack instead grabbed Toby's shoulder as he found himself sucked into the void. Sound, smells, sights, everything disappeared here. It was just darkness. So dark you couldn't see your own body. He was always thankful that they only passed through there for a handful of seconds before arriving at their destination. If he ever got trapped in that awful place, he would run headfirst into the arms of death in order to escape it. Vaguely he knew that this place, or perhaps absence of a place, was somehow related to the source of an Operator's power.

His train of thought was cut short by the sudden sensation of _sensation_ again. The ability to feel anything rushed him like a train from all directions in an overwhelming cloud of information. Toby stumbled and tried to regain his land legs as a hand caught his arm. "You've got twenty-six minutes," the voice of Laughing Jack said. Before his body had even fully materialized yet, he was gone in the other direction again, taking with him the only sound in this desolate space.

Toby looked out at the snowflakes drifting down in front of the setting sun, spiraling down toward earth and coming to rest softly on a sprawling graveyard.

Though the snow was falling slowly, the air was that kind of cold that felt like an animal biting at your skin. Toby pulled his goggles down over his eyes and wrapped himself in a blue plaid scarf. He then walked down the familiar dirt pathway that he now knew by heart. Along the way, he passed dozens of graves. Most of them were covered with snow, leaf litter, and dead flowers due to the recent weather. He was thankful for it at the moment, as he was the only human being in sight. It would be just his luck to be recognized on a day like this.

The path wound up a hill and Toby braced himself against the wind as he trudged through the loose snow. When he reached the hilltop, he collapsed under the bare branches of an oak tree, breathing heavily. The thin gloves he wore did little to keep his hands from going numb. He preferred the dexterity over warmth, but he was soon going to lose both of those if he stayed much longer. He had fallen just in front of the only three graves that occupied the cliff. He had memorized the words on them a long time ago. Toby reached forward and rubbed the snow from each of the headstones.

 _Katherine Day, nee Hill: April 9_ _th_ _, 1972- January 24_ _th_ _, 2015. Loving mother and wife. An angel was lost that day. Christopher Day: August 7_ _th_ _, 1974 – January 24_ _th_ _, 2015. He lives on in our hearts. Monique Hansen: September 28_ _th_ _, 1990 – January 24_ _th_ _, 2015. Her love of life and adventure lives on in her children and sister._

Toby's throat tightened as he thumbed through the boxes of things he had left over the past year. The most recent on the top was a candid Polaroid of Melanie laughing herself out of a chair after a particularly amusing board game. There were countless letters from himself and from Melanie that Slenderman, the Puppeteer, and later Laughing Jack had delivered here filling her parents in on everything that they'd missed. He had cried when he first read the early letters she had written out so frantically and rushed up to the attic to have sent to her parents she'd said must be worried sick. He hadn't known then that she'd been living with her aunts and her parents were nothing but memories kept alive through words and drawings faithfully delivered. He hadn't meant to read them. But he'd been so shocked the first time that Laughing Jack brought him here. Toby's breathing hitched as he recalled the first time Melanie's guardian had dropped him off at this place.

The spirit was fiercely protective of Melanie and stubbornly insisted that Toby get the blessing of the girl's father before eloping to Paris with her for the holidays. Toby had bitched and whined and gone with him all but kicking and screaming as LJ dragged him along through the void. What would her father say when he finally came face to face with one of the murderers his daughter had lived with? He wouldn't say a word, he'd kill him on the spot, that's what he'd do! Toby had been through all sorts of hell on earth but never in his life had he been forced to face the father of a girl he was dating. Ex-killer or not, that was a prospect that terrified any boy or man with his head screwed on properly enough.

So it was with great surprise that Toby had found himself ankle deep in snow staring out over a desolate graveyard somewhere in Pennsylvania. He had searched for words but had been unable to find any. Laughing Jack had spurred him on up the hill. Never said a word about the fact that her parents were dead. It was then Toby had realized she didn't want anyone to know. Didn't want anyone to know that she lived a lie to avoid a painful truth. Didn't want anyone to know that she prided herself on being adventurous and living for danger and loving the dark as much as the light because that's how her parents and sister had lived. They had been fierce and loving and wanted to explore every corner of the Earth, just like her.

She didn't want anyone to know that was how they died. A family road trip. Melanie had been in school and Monique's two young girls were with their grandmother for the day. The three of them were trekking through ghost towns and forests and eventually a mine that up and caved in on them. She'd lost all three at once. He didn't know how exactly she was coping before she'd gotten to the mansion, but it seemed like once she got there and saw the state they were all in she'd known she would have to be strong and tough it out for everyone's sake and pretend to be fine.

That damn clown had made Toby kneel on the frozen ground and write out a letter to put in the box. He had been so confused as to why he had had to bring paper with him, but LJ wouldn't let anything slip until they arrived. His hands had shaken three times more than usual as he wrote long into the afternoon with LJ sitting cross-legged to his side. He remembered choking up as he wrote out for the first time that he loved Melanie. He always had. Just didn't have the courage to say it out loud to her yet. What if she didn't feel the same way? Then he had explained that after he figured out about his memories he had done his best to figure out what a normal life was like anymore. To begin to track people down and try to make up for all the things he'd done. Tried to piece together his past. He'd worked under the table jobs and saved up since the summer. He had asked Mr. Day to forgive him for everything if he would. If he could. He knew he didn't deserve it. But if he knew one thing in his half-dead heart, it was that he would try to be better by her. That he would protect this girl to his dying breath.

He'd said today, I want to ask you if I can take your daughter to Paris. But someday in the future, I'm going to be back here kneeling on the ground. And on that day I'm going to ask for your permission to marry her. I've got commitment issues and my tongue always gets tied into knots and let's not even get into the obvious lifestyle reasons why I would absolutely never be able to bring myself to ask her that... so it's not going to be on any normal day. It's going to be on a day when everything goes to hell. A day when we think the world is going to end and everything is in ruins and the ground is falling out from beneath our feet. Because that's how it was when I first met her, and that's what's going to take me back to that moment and remind me that I don't want to know what life is like without her. I'll know when that day comes. No matter how quickly the sky is raining down, I will make the time to come here and ask you.

And he had continued on with the letter. It took over an hour to write as he kept having to erase the parts where his hand jerked the pencil out of the lines. LJ didn't say a word, just wrote a brief letter of his own that he sealed with wax before tidying up the area and conjuring flowers made of sugar glass.

Toby removed his goggles and wiped his eyes with a shaking hand as he reread his letter from last December. He was usually so flustered with a thousand trains of incoherent thought. But here he had had enough foresight to realize that settling into normal life for the first time would drive the family apart from those who could not. He had known then it would take a second disaster to make them all closer than before. To realize they were a family whether they liked it or not, or whether it made sense or not. Because they had all killed, they all had secrets, and they were all running from something. Melanie was never some innocent waif who needed to be protected from the darkness. Despite her thin frame, bright rose highlighted hair, and cheerful disposition, she had never turned away from the darkness. They both knew she would always have that streak within her, waiting for a chance to wake from its long sleep. She was no angel, and that was fine with him.

With half-frozen hands, Toby pulled out a pad of stationery paper and a ballpoint pen. He knew if he went for the pencil he would spend an hour erasing and perfecting his handwriting that would never be salvageable. As the sun sank lower, he wrote the letter he had always thought would come _someday_ , but never pictured _someday_ becoming _today_. He renewed his promise to protect the last surviving member of the Day family. He told them of how brave she had been and was going to be in this last battle.

He asked if Mr. Christopher Day would give Toby Rodgers the blessing to propose to his daughter. If it was at all possible, could he send some kind of sign? Because there's that urgency of the end of the world and all. Or at least their world. Toby pulled his scarf tighter and slipped the letter into the box on the left before latching it shut. Snow lightly dusted all of his clothes now. He was regretting wearing jeans.

His watch said he had less than two minutes before Jack would return. Anxiously, he rose and looked around the graveyard. Far, far away, down the hillside and outside the graveyard, was a meadow buried under the snow. He could just barely make out two figures walking together through the snow. In the smallest space in the sky, the clouds parted to allow the last dusk rays of sunshine through onto the couple. The golden light was striking against the cold grays of the clouds and graveyard. It made the evening air seem less cold, though he knew that was impossible. The clouds covered the space as quickly as it had been opened, and the couple disappeared along with the sunshine.

When Laughing Jack stepped out of the void on the hilltop, he cast a glance at the three graves under the Oak tree. The boy was not sensitive to spirits on the other side. He had never really believed his letters would be answered. Though he had never said so, the monochrome clown standing in the snow knew otherwise. He had always felt Katherine and Christopher's presence. He knew they cared deeply for the boy who would spend hours kneeling on the frozen ground to tell them of their daughter's life. Who never left out a single detail, so that they would never feel left out. Now as the boy stood facing away from Laughing Jack wiping icy tears from his face, he could feel the presence of the Day family stronger than ever. What he also sensed, as well as saw written all over the hooded figure at the cliff's edge, was that their aanswer had been a resounding yes.


	35. Book 2: Chapter 16

**Author's Note: Hey everybody! A bonus quick update, relative to the last one. We're nearing the end, so why not celebrate with a breakneck pace? Has anybody watched Channel Zero yet? I've been curious about it but I have Netflix not Hulu or whatever sub it was on. Drop a review and let me know if you liked it! Are there any other CP that have been made into TV or movie?**

Chapter 16: I'm Not Okay, I Promise

 _If I was an ordinary person_ , Laughing Jack thought to himself as he materialized in the hallways of the group house, _I would probably be concerned by how many people have asked me to take them to a graveyard today._ Even on the cusp of winter, Louisiana still managed to be humid and warm. He combed his claws through the feathers on his coat, muttering complaints about the South. Jack knocked on Melanie's door and it opened instantly.

Melanie looked like a force to be reckoned with. She stood several inches taller in combat boots she never would have worn on an ordinary day. Her daily attire of elegant and brightly colored clothes had been swapped for layers of black and grey snow gear. The hair she usually spent so long straightening now hung in frizzy curls that draped over her eyes which screamed with a need for revenge and victory. Jack knew that until today none of the other housemates would ever truly know this side of her.

The Melanie they knew was naive and bubbly, always putting others first and willing to love at the risk of her own life. What they could never understand, having never been inside her head, was that nearly every damn thing they saw was a lie. Those first few weeks at the house, Laughing Jack had instantly sensed her presence simply from the whirlwind of emotions that flew through the hallways every time she passed. Loneliness, self-loathing, terror, guilt, and even disgust. But she would have never let them see that. She had known the second she walked in that house that she needed to put on an act in order to survive. Fake it till you make it. And she had. Eventually she really had been able to become that person she pretended to be. If the sight in front of Jack was any indicator, she had skills that could be used for great good as well as horrible deeds. By only glancing at a person for a moment and exchanging a few words she could know exactly what was missing in someone's life. What they feared, what they missed, what they wanted. Only he and Toby knew that she had once used that skill to ruin people.

He supposed that she faked it a little too hard at the house, because eventually she began to believe the lies she told herself until they became true! That she was happy here, that her parents wouldn't have given her grief. When she realized she was no different from the lost souls around her, was that when she finally found peace? Peace from her past that she had been running from for so long?

Jack remembered the day she had confided in him about the truth of her parents' deaths. She had leaned her head against that end table, face buried in her hands, and begged him to never tell the others how broken she was. That she was just like Jane. That she had to live a lie in order to live at all. How he wished then that they had had more practice at communicating so he could offer some words of consolation through the walls of his prison. His heart was too rotten then anyway to have been able to cough up anything genuine.

No, the wild looking girl in front of him with burning eyes was a side of Melanie that she would fight to hide from those she loved to her dying breath. This was the side that would always battle with the ideal version of herself. But it was also the piece of her that would lay ruin to anyone who dared to hurt her family. This was the side that would defeat Moira.

It was also the side that had created her. He sensed that they both knew this, that they had accepted it gradually but without acknowledgment. There weren't enough answers as to how to worry about the why. All he knew was that in order to kill Moira, the side of her that she had leaned on for so long to get her through the hard times would have to die.

"Are you ready to leave, Jack?" Melanie asked. She was holding a hairband stretched between two fingers and her face was mostly covered by tresses of curls.

"Oh, there you are Candy-cane! I didn't see you under there," he teased. Melanie lightly punched his arm as she slipped on a backpack. The dangerous look in her eyes disappeared when her ears were met with that familiar nickname. That had always been a reliable trigger to snap her out of any moment of brooding. "I have everything I'll need. And as soon as I get you to the gates I'm coming straight back here for the others."

"Good," she said. Jack took a step back as she passed him into the hallway, leading him with a hand on his arm while the other fiddled relentlessly with her hair. He laughed and swooped up behind her to fix it. He was Laughing Jack, after all! He'd braided plenty of little girls' pigtails in his hundreds of years on his Earth shadowing the lonely children of the world and-

-Son-of-a-Nutcracker that sucker was really stuck.

Melanie chuckled as her protector tried to pretend nothing was going wrong as he experienced the exact same amount of trouble she had just abandoned.

"Now you see why I used to keep it so short!"

"It's just so... I mean your hair looks great either way honey but this is just... how do you live with this?" he exclaimed.

"Well, I never have to worry about it being flat. Hey, weren't we just on our way to a battle or something?"

"Yes?"

"And... how did we get on the subject of my hair?" she asked. LJ shrugged as he stepped up in front of her, smiling and holding out his hand palm up.

"I- well either way, kiddo, you look fabulous enough to blind an army. You kill 'em girl. We can do this," he said, lowering his voice to a more serious tone. "We've made it through every other mess life has thrown at us, and plenty we've thrown at ourselves. And hey- what do we say to death?" he asked.

Melanie grinned and placed her hand over his palm to initiate the teleport, being careful to avoid his curled claws. "Not today."


	36. Book 2: Chapter 17

p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; text-decoration: none;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; text-decoration: none;"strongspan style="font-family: 'Leelawadee UI Semilight', sans-serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"Author's Note: Hey all! I had to mull over this chapter a bit longer than usual before posting it to decide where I wanted the cut-off to be. Happy Saturday! I hope you're all having a restful weekend and get a chance to sleep in./span/span/strong/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; text-decoration: none;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; text-decoration: none;"span style="font-family: 'Leelawadee UI Semilight', sans-serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"Chapter 17: We Have It All/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; text-decoration: none;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; text-decoration: none;"span style="font-family: 'Leelawadee UI Semilight', sans-serif;"span style="font-size: small;" They were going to win this. Against all odds, they were going to win this. Tim held out a flame to light the next bundle as Brian hurled another chunk of dynamite into the fray. They made a damn good team. He'd walk into hell frozen over in high heels and a party dress if he'd be counted out of this fight for being "just human." They might not be able to take on the head bitch, but by God they were going to blow up a lot of shit./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; text-decoration: none;"span style="font-family: 'Leelawadee UI Semilight', sans-serif;"span style="font-size: small;" "We're almost at the end of the dynamite," Brian said. The two of them were perched on a small ledge that overlooked the wing just right of the main foyer. They had succeeded in collapsing most of this third of the castle, preventing anything in all but a few rooms from exiting the right wing. They were so tired they could drop dead right there. But every second wasted was time that someone could be in trouble./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; text-decoration: none;"span style="font-family: 'Leelawadee UI Semilight', sans-serif;"span style="font-size: small;" "Alright, let's start on the smoke bombs and caltrops then get the hell out of here," Tim replied as he lit a cigarette./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; text-decoration: none;"span style="font-family: 'Leelawadee UI Semilight', sans-serif;"span style="font-size: small;" "You're really smoking next to a pile of dynamite? Are you insane?" Brian said./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; text-decoration: none;"span style="font-family: 'Leelawadee UI Semilight', sans-serif;"span style="font-size: small;" Tim smiled. "You know the answer to that. I always figured the cigarettes would kill me one way or another if I lived that long."/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; text-decoration: none;"span style="font-family: 'Leelawadee UI Semilight', sans-serif;"span style="font-size: small;" Brian crossed his arms and scooted forward so that his legs hung off the two story drop. "Yeah, well, I'd prefer to be the cool guy walking away from the explosion rather than the poor fucker blown apart by it," he said as he lit two bombs and chucked them into the hallway below. "Hey, you know something? You-" Brian was cut short. He looked down as a slicing sound cut through their conversation. His face paled and his hands shook as he felt the tear in his shirt. Tim could only watch in mute horror, the way he used to freeze up in nightmares as a kid, as the bottom half of Brian's shirt slid down to his waist. Brian's mouth flapped open in an attempt at speech like a broken toy as his torso began to slide away from the lower half of his body. It slumped over and tumbled down to the cobblestone floor, leaving only a waist attached to a pair of legs. Tim finally found his voice to scream as something cold sliced through his own body./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; text-decoration: none;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; text-decoration: none;"span style="font-family: 'Leelawadee UI Semilight', sans-serif;"span style="font-size: small;"Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; text-decoration: none;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; text-decoration: none;"span style="font-family: 'Leelawadee UI Semilight', sans-serif;"span style="font-size: small;" Melanie fought against the magical bonds holding her limbs until she could see the veins in her arms. She had exhausted her second wind, and her third, and whatever energy was left after that. Somehow, Moira never tired. As Melanie's strength dwindled, she was forced to gradually wake up. She fought against it with every fiber of her being. She didn't want to wake up. Didn't want to be forced to make a hard decision. Didn't want to face what was in front of her. It was easier just to give in to the other side of her and let it fight all her own battles. Dimly, she remembered that was related to why she was here. She was viewing the memory as if it was buried in the silt at the bottom of a river that has just been disturbed by someone scrounging around in it./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; text-decoration: none;"span style="font-family: 'Leelawadee UI Semilight', sans-serif;"span style="font-size: small;" Everything about this fight seemed wrong. The harder and more desperately she fought, the stronger she became, and so too would her opponent increase in skill and ferocity. Besides that, Moira was clearly not hitting Melanie with her full strength or she would have been dead by now. She wanted her weakened. At her mercy. For what? She wasn't sure. Melanie's head rolled about as she shook the stars out of her vision and struggled to stay awake. Her muscles screamed and her head was throbbing all around like someone who's just worked three Black Fridays in a row./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; text-decoration: none;"span style="font-family: 'Leelawadee UI Semilight', sans-serif;"span style="font-size: small;" She looked up and flicked her wrist again in one last pitiful effort to free herself from the cold stone wall she was pinned to. Moira, now more arachnid than human, was pacing furiously about the foyer and breathing heavily, snarling and baring her teeth like an animal./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; text-decoration: none;"span style="font-family: 'Leelawadee UI Semilight', sans-serif;"span style="font-size: small;" Melanie tried to yell out some kind of remark, she wasn't really sure what, but her body had other plans. She quickly succumbed to a wet, racking cough that shook her body. Some part of her mind knew there was fresh blood on her shirt after that pleasant show. But she wasn't much interested in anything her mind had to say now. She was tired. So tired./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; text-decoration: none;"span style="font-family: 'Leelawadee UI Semilight', sans-serif;"span style="font-size: small;" Moira came to a stop and locked her gaze onto Melanie as if she were just prey. Her chest was rising and falling rapidly, and she was sucking in air as if the world was about to run out of its supply of it. Her hair was a tangled wreck. There was such a small shred remaining of her original half-cloak that it was almost comical. Like a scarf for an elf. Melanie found herself chuckling quietly to herself. Was she getting a bit delusional? Probably. But she was shutting down. Let the world fade out. Put her on mute. What was that phrase he was always saying? Go to sleep. Go to sleep./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; text-decoration: none;"span style="font-family: 'Leelawadee UI Semilight', sans-serif;"span style="font-size: small;" "So," Moira said through clenched teeth, clutching a wound in her side. The Operator was healing more slowly than before despite hitting harder than ever. "You've finally decided to shut up and listen for a bit? I enjoy games as much as you do, I think, but I've played games of Monopoly that were shorter than that fight. What I want to know is, what makes those brats so worthy of your loyalty? Of all this effort?" She had resumed pacing again and gestured with disgust at Melanie with her free hand. Melanie said nothing, just laughed that empty laugh of someone who isn't really there at all anymore./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; text-decoration: none;"span style="font-family: 'Leelawadee UI Semilight', sans-serif;"span style="font-size: small;" "They're all sick. They're murderers. They're the monsters in little kids closets. Except they don't go away when mommy turns on the nightlight, they emeat the fucking mother! /emThis is reality, Melanie! There is no happy ending here! Can't you see that? Why did you choose them? Why would you give your life for these pawns who aren't even worth scraping off the bottom of your shoe after you've destroyed them?" Moira was truly livid now, if it was possible for her to be more so than before. Her breath made steam puffs like dragon's breath in the cold air. It was so, so hard to stay awake. Melanie wanted nothing more than to go to sleep and wake up when this was all over. But she knew this was real life. It wasn't going to put itself on pause for her. She needed to be here all the way if she was going to get through this. With a great effort, she dragged herself up from the depths of that empty space that cradled her soul, sending the Operator spirit back down below where it would lay in waiting for its next opportunity to take control. She inhaled sharply and blinked, trying to readjust to her own body as well as absorb the emotions surrounding everything that had just happened./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; text-decoration: none;"span style="font-family: 'Leelawadee UI Semilight', sans-serif;"span style="font-size: small;" "Why did I choose them? I don't know, honestly. I'd rather know why they chose me," Melanie said. When Moira didn't interrupt her, she continued with a voice hoarse from being punched in the throat more than once that day. "When I got there they all thought I was this wonderful, loving, forgiving little fairy waif who would bring joy to their dark world and save them all. In reality, I was just running. From my past. From myself. We were all fucked up. We were on even ground. I'm fucked up, an absolute piece of shit excuse for a person, but I'm no hypocrite. I can't judge someone for my own sins. Eventually... eventually I- I guess... I don't know, fake it till you make it. That side of me always existed, but I think I finally learned how to be happy there. I realized they were doing worse than I was. I had to put on that happy face for their sake. I chose them because I knew they wouldn't toss me aside after they knew about the things I'd done. The things I would do. I know I never really changed. And what about you? What sets you apart from monsters? Because so far I'm not seeing anything that makes you better than the rest of us."/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; text-decoration: none;"span style="font-family: 'Leelawadee UI Semilight', sans-serif;"span style="font-size: small;" Moira reeled back so quickly that it caused the rip in her side to start dripping blood again. She ripped off the tattered cloak and clumsily knotted it around her side. "Me?" she said with a mouthful of cloth she was ripping. "I've given into the dark side in order to fight it on even ground, as you say. I'm a judge. I'm the Grim Reaper, the end, the final judgment for these freaks you call family. They don't deserve to exist."/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; text-decoration: none;"span style="font-family: 'Leelawadee UI Semilight', sans-serif;"span style="font-size: small;" "They've gotten better, you know," Melanie said. Her voice was quiet. Moira's eyes widened and she said nothing for a moment. "Their Operator is gone. They don't have to kill to survive anymore. So, for the most part, most of them don't. Or they at least save it for things worse than us. Yeah, we're all still awful. It would take lifetimes to make up for what we've done. But everyone has to start somewhere."/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; text-decoration: none;"span style="font-family: 'Leelawadee UI Semilight', sans-serif;"span style="font-size: small;" The spider queen shook her head and bent down to tend to one of her legs. She seemed relieved that she was getting her questions answered plainly and honestly. Her voice was a touch more level as she counter Melanie. "What about you, then? I know everything about you. You've come to accept yourself more since your younger years, but you're giving in to the monster that's clawing from behind your skin. You're not sure what to do with it. Don't pretend it woke up when you came back from the dead. It's always been there. Will you learn to use it? Or will it lash out at the ones you love someday?"/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; text-decoration: none;"span style="font-family: 'Leelawadee UI Semilight', sans-serif;"span style="font-size: small;" "I would not hurt them!" Melanie yelled. "I would do anything for them! You talk about them like they're trash, but I don't deserve them! I would k- I would... why do you hate them so much? Why did you come after us? After me? I want an honest answer this time. I gave you what you wanted to hear."/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; text-decoration: none;"span style="font-family: 'Leelawadee UI Semilight', sans-serif;"span style="font-size: small;" "I have no problem revealing that."/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; text-decoration: none;"span style="font-family: 'Leelawadee UI Semilight', sans-serif;"span style="font-size: small;" "Then do it," Melanie insisted./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; text-decoration: none;"span style="font-family: 'Leelawadee UI Semilight', sans-serif;"span style="font-size: small;" Moira paused, and Melanie could practically smell the Great Bad Guy Monologue coming on. "Well then, I'd better start at the beginning. When you go through death and back, the thread of your life and the threads connected to it can become altered. They can loop around. Change length. Diverge and fray. I believe Laughing Jack already suggested to you that something might have happened to yours?"/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; text-decoration: none;"span style="font-family: 'Leelawadee UI Semilight', sans-serif;"span style="font-size: small;" Melanie could only manage a nod./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; text-decoration: none;"span style="font-family: 'Leelawadee UI Semilight', sans-serif;"span style="font-size: small;" "Well. I was... I was the version of you who went running for the hills when I wound up at that house. After only a few hours there I said a lot of cheeky shit and sprinted straight through that barrier. I bore the scars from those hellhounds for years to come. But I made it. It forced me immediately to discover my abilities that you weren't aware of for more than a year. Frankly, I'm disappointed as well as confused at how long it took you. I didn't know what to say to my parents. So I didn't say anything. Never told anyone what I saw. What I had become. What was inside me. I just tried to live a normal life./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; text-decoration: none;"span style="font-family: 'Leelawadee UI Semilight', sans-serif;"span style="font-size: small;" "Apparently your beloved housemates didn't take kindly to me blowing them off. A few days later, I woke up in the middle of the night. There were quiet noises in the house. All the lights were off. The fans too. Someone had cut the power. I grabbed a flashlight and ran to my parents room. It was empty. I started calling out for them. The house had gone quiet as a frozen lake. I was tip-toeing now. I didn't know what I was going to find downstairs. I... I walked down the stairs and... mom and dad... they were lying on the ground. All torn up... just in shreds. They were sprawled out next to the front door. I saw the whole God damn family walking out that door, stepping over their corpses. They had each dipped their right hand in their blood and run it down the front door. That was all your friends ever gave me. That was why I made it my mission to kill them in both of our timelines."/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; text-decoration: none;"span style="font-family: 'Leelawadee UI Semilight', sans-serif;"span style="font-size: small;" Moira's voice shook ever so slightly, but her eyes were dry. Melanie wasn't even sure if she had the ability to cry anymore. Perhaps she wasn't even mourning, but only feeling the memory of sadness./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; text-decoration: none;"span style="font-family: 'Leelawadee UI Semilight', sans-serif;"span style="font-size: small;" "Well, we must be a lot different than you thought. We diverged a long time ago. My parents died in an accident in a cave in on January 24supth/sup, 2015 along with my sister. They were stolen from me, but by their own arrogance. Not my friends."/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; text-decoration: none;"span style="font-family: 'Leelawadee UI Semilight', sans-serif;"span style="font-size: small;" "What?"/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; text-decoration: none;"span style="font-family: 'Leelawadee UI Semilight', sans-serif;"span style="font-size: small;" "The Jeff, the Toby, Ben... the ones you knew? They don't exist here. They're not real anymore. Not here, anyway. But you still exist? How?"/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; text-decoration: none;"span style="font-family: 'Leelawadee UI Semilight', sans-serif;"span style="font-size: small;" Moira stumbled for an answer. She inhaled deeply and summoned up her composure again. "Because there's still something in you that could turn you into me. Still something that would snap you beyond repair. I'm not just here for revenge. I'm here to mold you into the warrior I need you to be. I need you to avenge my parents, emour/em parents. We could free the world from the evil lurking in the shadows. We could do it, Mel. You're fighting for your family, and so am I. But I'm also fighting for my existence, do you understand that?"/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; text-decoration: none;"span style="font-family: 'Leelawadee UI Semilight', sans-serif;"span style="font-size: small;" Melanie stared at the woman in front of her. She looked at the pleading, inhuman eyes sunk back in porcelain-colored skin. She saw a person used to putting on performances to pretend the pain was gone. But it never really went away. It seemed that even in a timeline where her parents had lived, Melanie would always be fated to drown in a tragedy. They were both drowning right now. But she couldn't be fooled by the appearance in front of her. This was someone whose ultimate goal was to take away the only thing Melanie had to live for. Her family, her happiness. The people who had made her feel whole. Like maybe she wasn't completely broken. Completely useless. Usable. Melanie had lived a life that could only be understood from the inside. The avenging reaper in front of her would never understand Melanie's reasons for fighting. She'd already gotten her revenge once. Melanie had no interest in making that loop eternal./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; text-decoration: none;"span style="font-family: 'Leelawadee UI Semilight', sans-serif;"span style="font-size: small;" "I do understand that. And I know neither of us will give up on what we're fighting for. So, ultimately, my answer is no. I won't join you. And I will never become you."/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; text-decoration: none;"span style="font-family: 'Leelawadee UI Semilight', sans-serif;"span style="font-size: small;" The pleading expression on Moira's face was instantly replaced once more by unrestrained hatred. "Then you're a fool. I hope you understand what you've done. You've just dug your friends' graves."/span/span/p 


End file.
